Shalin ékkövei
by Yarala
Summary: Az Oszmán Birodalomban, Shalin városában egy elrabolt magyar nő szabadságról álmodott, egy parancsnok csak egy nyugodt életet akart macskákkal, egy albínó férfi börtönbe került olyanért, amit el sem követett, és a város melletti sivatagban pedig egy idegen kóborolt, aki veszélyesebb volt, mint aminek látszott...Sadiq Adnan pasa pedig mindegyikükkel rendelkezhetett.
1. Chapter 1

**Na jó, ennek nem lehet ilyen röviden elmondani a történetét, mint azt az összefoglaló engedi... mindenkinek más szála lesz, és más céljai. Meg együtt utálják szegény Sadiqot, aki igazából semmi rosszat nem tett...**

 **Megfogadtam, hogy ezt csak akkor kezdem el, ha legalább a Tuhka ja miekkát vagy a Kiáltást befejezem. Tehát nagy lendülettel vetettem bele magam ebbe is, mert nem tudom megtartani a saját fogadalmaimat. Ez van. Remélem tetszeni fog!**

* * *

A palota külső tornyából kinézve minden olyan békésen egyszerűnek tűnt. A minaretek és mecsetek aranyos bevonata megcsillant a tűző nap fényében, jobbra a tenger kék vize mosta a homokos partokat, a habokon néhány kereskedőhajó ringott békésen, várva az indulásra. Az embernek a hajókat figyelve kedve támadt az utazgatáshoz, elfantiáziáltmesés nyugati vidékekről, ahova a szultán seregei vonultak. A házak homokkő, lapos teteje nem sokban különbözött a balra elterülő sivatagtól. Ha valaki elindult volna a városból, valószínűleg nem arra indult volna. Ha pedig az ember lenézett a palota falain túlra, le az utcára, szeme elé tárulhatott Shalin városának lenyűgöző látképe. A templomokon túl a piacok voltak a legérdekesebb építőelemei ennek a nagy városnak, és a Shalin utcáin járó emberek mind picinek tűntek, egy nagy játéktábla jelentéktelen bábuinak, amiket a pasák és bégek irányítottak felülről.

Ahogy Heracles gondolatai ilyen vizek felé kalandoztak, kissé csalódott vállvonással vette tudomásul, hogy ő sem más, csak egy jelentéktelen bábu egy jelentős nagyúr kezében. SadiqAdnan pasa, Shalin ura rendelkezett vele kedve szerint, és Heracles mindig is a legjobbakat remélte tőle, annak ellenére, hogy szíve szerint egy nemest sem szolgált volna, pláne nem _őt_ , csak feküdt volna egész nap néhány macska társaságában és élvezte volna a napsütést a rég nem látott hazájában.

Voltaképpen, nem is igazán tekinthette Göröghont a hazájának… - tűnődött – hisz csak alig nyolc évet töltött ott, mielőtt elragadta őt a török és az akkoriban igen fiatal Sadiq úr keze alá került. S most itt volt ő, egy város katonáinak parancsnoka, és egyáltalán nem élvezte a helyzetét.

\- Heracles! – egy kiskölyök, akiből egy nap janicsárt nevelnek itt, rontott be a szobába és sietett hozzá.

Heracles sóhajtott, és visszafordult a város felé. Szeretett az ablakban üldögélni, és merengeni az élet nagy dolgain. Akkor élvezte csak igazán, ha még egy macskát is tarthatott az ölében közben. De azt utálta, ha megzavarják, mert ha valaki bejött hozzá, az általában azt jelentette, Sadiq pasa akar valamit.

\- Sadiq úr hívat. A dolgozószobájában vár. – mondta a kölyök, majd sarkon fordult és kisietett.

Vele ellentétben Heracles nem sietett el semmit. Talán a görög vére volt az oka, hogy mindenki lassú csigának nevezte. Lassan beszélt, lassan járt, csak akkor aktivizálta magát, ha élet-halál küzdelemről volt szó, ami havonta, ha történt. Heracles erős volt, és nem igazán lelte örömét a harcokban sem.

Lekászálódott az ablakból és lassan Sadiq pasához indult. Néhány folyosó után el is érkezett a dolgozószobához, az ura mindig gondoskodott róla, hogy kedvenc katonája a közelében legyen. Heracles nem kopogott, csak belépett és megállt az ajtó mellett.

Sadiq Adnan pasa az ablak előtt állt. Vörös tunikát viselt, ami elütött és mégis szép összhatást okozott a mögötte meglibbenő kék selyemfüggönnyel. Arcát fehér maszk takarta. Sadiq valamiért szerette eltakarni az arcát, pedig semmi oka nem volt rá. Heracles már látta és ismerte minden porcikáját, inkább csak valami buta szokás volt, mintsem valami csúnya heg eltakarása.

\- Heracles. – húzta mosolyra a száját Sadiq, de kedvenc görögje kifejezéstelen maradt – Lenne egy feladatom számodra.

Mi másért is hívatná ide? Heracles sóhajtott. Nem tudott visszaemlékezni, Sadiq mikor is hívta csak azért, hogy mindketten jól szórakozzanak… azaz voltak ilyen alkalmak, de azok nem főképp Heracles szórakozását biztosították.

\- Mi lenne az? – kérdezte lassan Heracles.

\- Több jelentés érkezett arról, hogy egy rejtélyes idegent láttak kószálni a sivatagban. Azt akarom, hogy hozd ide!

\- Miért, elkövetett valamit? – kérdezte a görög.

\- Az a fickó lemészárolt egy ötfős karavánt. – mondta Sadiq.

Heracles bólintott. Shalinban nagyon szigorúan vették az igazságszolgáltatást és a büntetést, de ennek ellenére, vagy pont ezért, a nép igencsak tisztelte és szerette Sadiq pasát.

\- Viszek egy kisebb csapatot – mondta kimérten Heracles – és felkutatom.

\- Köszönöm, Heracles. – mondta egy vigyor kíséretében Sadiq, mire Heracles sarkon fordult, hogy elhagyja a szobát – Várj! Gyere a szobámba ma éjszaka.

Heracles keze már az ajtón volt, nem fordult vissza.

\- Parancs? – kérdezte, és lehunyta a szemét.

\- Parancs, Heracles.

Erre a görög nem válaszolt, de Sadiq is jól tudta, hogy nem kell. Rég belenevelték már a fiatal harcosba, hogy mindig teljesítse urának minden kérését és utasítását. Ellenvetés nem volt, semmilyen esetben sem.

Heracles elhagyta a szobát és lefelé indult a hosszú lépcsőkön, az istállók felé. Minél előbb kapja el azt a sivatagban kóborló elmebeteget, annál hamarabb jöhet vissza és ülhet vissza az ablakába, hogy az élet nagy dolgain merengjen.

* * *

Ha valahol, hát a bordélyokban és kocsmákban mindenféle ember összegyűlt. Együttes beszédük hangos zsivallyá vált és képtelenség volt belőle kiszűrni bármit is, pláne annak, akinek nem török volt az anyanyelve. Kivéve persze Héderváry Erzsébetet, aki törzsvendége volt ennek a helynek.

Bármerre ment, mindenki megbámulta, pedig Erzsébet nem öltözött úgy, mint egy szajha. Buggyos, kék, vagy vörös nadrágot hordott, hozzá illő melltartórésszel, amiről egy félig áttetsző vékony selyemanyag lógott le, ami a hasát takarta. Azután kezdte el ezeket a ruhákat hordani, miután az első alkalommal, amikor idejött a régi szoknyájában, mindenki furcsán méregette.

Nem, a bámuló tekintetek főleg abból származtak, hogy Erzsébet volt Sadiq pasa felesége. Nem mintha ez bármikor is érdekelte volna a magyar nőt, benne erősen élt a kép, ahogy a törökök a falujára rontanak és elviszik a nőket, a férfiakat pedig jobbára lemészárolják. Mondhatni szerencséje volt, hogy a pasa ragadta el, és nem kellett egy bordélyban dolgoznia.

Akkor hát miért is járt mindig ilyen kétes helyekre a pasa úri felesége? A helyzet az volt, hogy Erzsébet egyáltalán nem kívánt a palotában lenni, pedig még a férje látványát sem kellett mindig elviselnie. Ő hazavágyott, Magyarországra, már, ha volt még olyan egyáltalán és nem lett az egész az Oszmán Birodalom része. A hírek mindig is késve érkeztek, most éppen úgy tudta, országa három részre szakadt, északon a Magyar Királyság volt Habsburg uralkodóval, Erdélynek új fejedelme volt, valamint középen, budai központtal ott voltak a törökök maguk is, és egyre csak terjeszkedtek.

Erzsébetnek mindegy volt, hogy Sadiq a férje volt-e vagy sem, ő fogvatartóként látta őt, és tudta, csak úgy szabadulhat haza, ha ő meghal. Egyedül nem volt képes megölni a férfit, valaki mindig ott volt a közelében, Erzsébet pedig nem hitte, hogy képes lenne egymaga legyűrni egy Heracles-szerű izmos katonát.

A nő szövetségeseket akart, akik a pasa ellen fordulhatnak és segítenek a szökésében. Sajnos ilyen ember nem sok akadt, mindenki tisztelte, és vagy félte vagy szerette Shalin hatalmas pasáját. Belegondolva… Heraclest lenne a legokosabb maga mellé állítania. Elég erős, hogy még Sadiqkal is felvegye a harcot, és Erzsi látta rajta, hogy ő sem kifejezetten boldog a pasa mellett, és ez nem csak azért volt, mert Sadiq ágyasa volt. Nem, Erzsébet látta, elkapta a férfi elkalandozó tekintetét, ahogy felpillant az égre, ölében egy macskával és az úszó felhőket figyeli.

Csak az volt a baj, hogy ő meg a végletekig Sadiqtól függött. Ez volt a janicsárok nevelésének módszere- azért harcolj, aki felnevelt. Tartozol neki, hát szolgáld.

Erzsébet néha belegondolt, hogy mi lett volna, ha megöli Sadiqot a nászéjszakájukon. Valószínűleg már a nőt is felakasztották volna miatta, tehát a terve nem sikerült volna.

A bordélyban iszogatva viszont volt esélye elkapni olyan beszélgetésfoszlányokat, amik valamiért káromolták a pasát, tehát Erzsébet szövetségest remélve figyelte őket, amíg be nem bizonyosodott, hogy a kiszemeltje nem árulja el őt. Sajnos még olyan embert sem talált, aki a pasát árulta volna el érte.

Tehát a nő továbbra is az emberek között ücsörgött egymagában, várva a megfelelő emberre, hogy végre itt hagyhassa a fogyó Hold birodalmát és hazaszökhessen.

* * *

\- Én ezt nem hiszem el… mi baja van az embereknek? Ilyen előítéletesek, hogy már bűnösnek is tekintenek?

Gilbert az egyik ház homokkő falának támaszkodott és megérintette az arcát a szeme alatt.

\- Talán az arcom miatt van… ki fogadna el egy vörösszemű keresztényt itt?

Sóhajtott és a fejébe húzta utazóköpenyének barna csuklyáját. Csak egy hitbuzgó keresztény vándornak nézték a Shalinban élők, és Gilbert Beilschmidt nem is mondta magát többnek ennél soha. Nem volt igazán hitbuzgó, inkább akkor tört ez elő belőle, amikor az iszlám területekre érkezett. Igyekezett meghúzódni a háttérben, de nemrég mégis előtört belőle a segítőkészsége, és amikor meglátta, hogy egy nőt üldöz egy csapat katona, ő segített a nőnek elmenekülni. Csak később tudta meg, hogy a nő egy hírhedt tolvaj volt a városban és most őt is, mint bűntársát, keresik.

Elszaladt előlük, persze, nem lett volna képes megküzdeni hat izmos harcossal, akik gyerekkoruk óta arra vannak nevelve, hogy Gilbert-forma és nála erősebb egyének gyepáljanak el. Minden, amit tehetett, hogy gyorsan továbbáll, és elbújik a csuklyája árnyékában. Nem mintha nem lett volna bátorsága harcolni, hatalmassága saját meglátása szerint értett a kardokhoz, csak épp nem volt kedve használni. Vagyis ezzel nyugtatta magát.

Meghallotta a katonák török kiáltásait, és ellökte magát a faltól, majd újra futásnak eredt és frusztrálta a tény, hogy csak néhány szót ért ezen a furcsa keleti nyelven.

\- Egek… még kimagyarázni se volt időm magam… de ezeknek magyarázhat is a porosz, németet még csak nem is hallottak… - morogta magának.

Ahogy így szitkozódott, mondókájába beleépítve néhány cifra német káromkodást, az egyik sarok mögül egy kolosszus férfi lépett ki, ő pedig egyenesen a karjaiba szaladt. Felnézett rá, aztán azonnal hátra is ugrott. Shalini katonai ruhát viselt.

Gilbert csuklyája hátracsúszott, mire ő rögtön vissza is rántotta magára.

\- Én nem tettem semmit! Esküszöm, még csak nem is ismertem! – hadarta németül.

A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét, majd felé nyúlt. A mozgása darabos és lassú volt, szemében olyan mérhetetlen közöny ült, hogy Gilbertet már csak idegesítette, nem is igazán félt tőle. A férfi megfogta a vállát és vasmarokkal megszorította.

\- Ha már az idegent a sivatagban nem is találtuk meg – mondta a férfi nagyon-nagyon lassan – akkor egy tolvajt viszek a pasa elé.

Gilbert felnyekkent, bár nem értette mit is mondott a férfi, mégsem sejtetett semmi jót. Mire megfordult, hogy elfusson, már másik két katona állta útját. Megkötözték aztán kivezették az utcából a főútra, ahol egy lóra ültették egy szpáhi mögé, majd megindultak a pasa palotája felé.

* * *

A sivatag egyik dűnéjéről pedig egy fehér ruhás alak nézte Shalin városát. Ruhájába belekapott a homokot szállító szél, ő pedig elmosolyodott, és mézbarna szemeiben felcsillant valami. Majd sarkon fordult, hátat fordított ennek a nagy és dicső városnak, és útnak indult a sivatag belseje felé.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagyokat sóhajtozott már az úton a palota felé, hát még akkor, amikor meglátta a kapun átérve, hogy a pasa éppen az udvaron vonult át kíséretével. Fehér maszkos arca azonnal a lovon ülő Heracles felé fordult, és száját vigyorra húzta. Heracles egy finom biccentés után csak kifejezéstelenül meredt rá.

Az emberei közben leszedték a lóról az albínó tolvajt is, aki valami furcsa nyelven szórta rájuk a feltehetőleg átkokat. Sadiq pasa is elpillantott Heracles lova mellett, és érdeklődéssel figyelte. Majd otthagyta a társaságát és megállt Heracles mellett.

\- Ő az idegen a sivatagból? Nem hiszem. Mit toltál el megint?

Heracles szemhéja ingerülten megrándult, de semmi mást nem hagyott mutatni az arcán.

\- Nem találtunk a sivatagban senkit. Holnap megint kimegyünk, ez csak egy közönséges tolvaj.

\- Tolvajnak is elég fura. Összeszedsz mindenféle bizarr szerzetet? – pillantott újból a férfire, akinek hátracsúszott a csuklyája felfedve ezüstös haját, fehér bőrét és vörös szemeit.

\- Nem is volt még…

\- Csak emlékezz arra a macskára, kosárral a fején. – vigyorodott el gúnyosan Sadiq, Heracles pedig inkább csendben maradt. Nem akarta folytatni ezt a beszélgetést azzal, hogy az a macska teljesen közönséges volt, azon a kosáron kívül persze a fején. Sadiqot könnyű volt feldühíteni, Heracles pedig nem akarta az éjszakáját egy ingerült pasával tölteni.

Leszállt a lováról, és a gyeplőt átadta egy lovászfiúnak.

\- Azt a másikat is meg fogom találni. – mondta lassan a férfinek.

\- Örömmel hallom. Hát akkor később találkozunk, Heracles. – Sadiq elmosolyodott, nem kedvesen, inkább önelégülten, ahogy otthagyta a parancsnokát az udvaron és követte a kíséretét a palota másik oldalára.

Heracles lassan az albínó férfi elé ment és lenézett a valamivel alacsonyabban lévő vörös szemekbe.

\- Mi a neved?

A férfi a homlokát ráncolta, ahogy felnézett rá, aztán elfordította a tekintetét és mondott valamit azon a fura nyelven, ami olyan hosszúnak tűnt, hogy nem lehetett a neve.

\- Nem érted, amit mondok?

A férfi megint csak egy pillanatig bámult rá, aztán megvonta a vállát. Heracles sóhajtott.

\- Görögül beszélsz? – kérdezte az anyanyelvén, mire a férfi felkapta a fejét.

\- Ja… görögül igen.

\- Mi a neved? – kérdezte lassan Heracles.

\- Gilbert Beilschmidt. És nem követtem el semmit, tényleg.

\- Nekem azt jelentették, hogy loptál.

\- Hah, mintha hatalmasságom arra szorulna. Egy nőnek segítettem, akiről később derült ki, hogy voltaképpen nem is olyan jó ember…

\- Az a szajha elvágta már pár kliensének a torkát, majd meglopta őket, te meg még csak nem is ismerted… gyenge próbálkozás.

\- Azt mondod nem hiszel nekem, hm? – Gilbert arca igencsak dühössé vált.

\- Senki sem hinne egy bűnrészesnek.

\- ÉN NEM TETTEM SEMMIT!

Heracles fáradtan sóhajtott és megdörgölte a szemét. Pihenni, aludni akart, egyedül a szobájában, nem ilyen kicsi ügyekkel foglalkozni, mint eldönteni, vajon bűnös-e valaki, vagy nem. Arra voltak Sadiqnak másik emberei.

\- Nem én döntöm el, mi lesz a sorsod, addig viszont le kell, hogy vigyelek a börtönbe.

\- Mi? Nem! Engedj el, te jó fickónak tűnsz, még görögül is tudsz, gyerünk már, engedj el!

Heracles biccentett két őrnek, akik elvezették Gilbertet a cellák felé. Az albínó még hátraordított néhány dolgot görögül, és a saját nyelvén is, de Heracles lehunyta a szemét és figyelmen kívül hagyta őket. Megdörzsölte a halántékát és már indult volna vissza a tornyába, amikor előtte termett egy világoskék öltözékű nő. Heracles pislogott párat, majd gyorsan fejet hajtott. Erzsébetet soha nem állt szándékában megbántani, Sadiq pedig mindegy volt, hogy érez az irányában, azért mert néha feleselni neki. Ezek nagyon ritka alkalmak voltak.

\- Az a furcsa férfi – kezdte Erzsébet – németül beszélt.

\- Te értetted őt, hölgyem? – kérdezte Heracles és az elvezetett albínó után nézett.

\- Igen, értettem. A sok szitokszó mellett azt hajtogatta, hogy engedjék el, ő nem tett semmi rosszat, és nem bűnrészes.

\- Akármit is mondott, én nem dönthetek felőle, az én feladatom az, hogy megkeressem és elfogjam a törvényszegőket.

Erzsébet bólintott, majd felnézett rá a nagy, csillogó zöld szemeivel. Még el is mosolyodott. Heracles eltűnődött, hogy vajon azért-e, mert végre volt az udvarban egy másik keresztény is, vagy megint feléledt benne valami azzal a vad leánnyal kapcsolatban, akiként végig szokott viharzani a palota folyosóin, és égő tekintettel néz Sadiqra. Néha még Heracles is félt tőle. Nem tudta, a lány fejében milyen gondolatok fordulnak meg, milyen terveket szövöget Shalin falain belül, de abban biztos volt, hogy gyűlöli a palotában tartózkodó legtöbb embert. Heracles szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy ő valószínűleg nincs ebben a csoportban.

-Heracles, ma nem látogatod meg Sadiqot? –kérdezte Erzsébet, ahogy az égre nézett – Már megy le a nap, és nem szereti, ha megvárakoztatják.

Heracles sóhajtott és biccentett. Erzsivel az oldalán indult el be a palotába, majd ment végig a folyosókon.

\- Engem persze imád váratni. Azt mondta, valami meglepetése van a számomra, de majd csak holnap adja oda, mintha a holnap nem lenne ugyanolyan nap, mint a többi…

A görög rápillantott a szeme sarkából. Soha nem fogja megérteni ezt a nőt. Látszik a tekintetén, mennyire utál itt lenni, a szavaival mégis azt a látszatot kelti, hogy szereti a férjét és egész Shalint.

A nő elkísérte egészen Sadiq szobájának folyosójáig. Ott aztán megtorpant vele szemben és bátorítóan rámosolygott. Nem mintha Heraclesnek bátorságra lett volna szüksége. Sadiqhoz mindig is kitartás kellett, hogy elviselje az idegesítő csipkelődését és az érintéseit.

-Nem tudom, mondhatom-e, hogy jó éjszakát… - jegyezte meg a nő –de attól még szeretném mondani.

\- Mondhatod, hölgyem. Neked is jó éjszakát, én sem tudom mit tervez neked holnapra Sadiq.

\- Hát, ha valahogy mégis elmondja, ne áruld el. – mosolygott – De ha mégis olyan… olyan nem túl jónak hangzó, inkább beszéld le róla.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy hallgatni fog rám?

Erzsi elhúzta a száját és vállat vont. Még megpaskolta a férfi arcát aztán biccentett és eltűnt az egyre sötétebb folyosón, amit a napnak már csak az utolsó sugarai világítottak meg.

Heracles Sadiq szobája felé indult, majd kopogás nélkül nyitott be. A pasa szobájába már nem szűrődött be kívülről napfény, csak a hold sugarai alakítottak ki félhomályt a szobában. Sadiq a hatalmas ágyán feküdt, és kifelé bámult az ablakon. Kidolgozott felsőtestét nem takarta ruha, de az álarcát azért még hordta. Kezeit összekulcsolta a tarkója alatt, és a belépő Heraclesre nézett.

A görög parancsnok csak egy pillanatra torpant meg az ajtóban, hogy az ingjére vett felsőjét és cipőjét levegye. Egy macska halk lépteivel sétált az ágyhoz, térdelt fel a szélére és ült le a sarkai közé. Majd csak meredt kifejezéstelenül Sadiqra, mire az elmosolyodott. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és Heracles ingjének zsinórjaival babrált. Könnyebb lett volna kifűzni, ha felül, de hát a pasának fekve is tökéletesen megfelelt.

\- Ma félmunkát végeztél, kiscicus. – jegyezte meg Sadiq – A sivatagi vándort nem sikerült elkapnod.

\- Mondtam, hogy holnap is kimegyek. – mordult fel Heracles. Ezt a becenevet csakis akkor hallotta, ha kettesben voltak.

\- Minél előbb, annál jobb, te is tudod.

Sadiq meglazította a zsinórokat, Heracles pedig levette az ingjét.

\- Erzsébet azt mondta, valamivel meg akarod lepni holnap. – jegyezte meg.

\- Ó, igen. – emelte fel a fejét Sadiq – Gyermeket fogok neki adni.

 _Telhetetlen._

\- Azért holnap, mert ma velem töltöd az éjszakát?

\- Nem pont. – mérte végig Sadiq a szeretője testét, majd felült – Ne mondd el neki!

Heracles arca megrándult. Nem igazán tudta, hogy erről le kéne-e beszélnie a pasát. Úgy döntött, reggelig még van ideje bőven.

\- Nem fogom, uram.

Sadiq elmosolyodott és közelebb hajolt, hogy megcsókolja a szeretőjét. Heracles a meztelen mellkasára tette a kezét és hátrébb lökte.

\- Álarc.

A pasa továbbra is mosolygott, ahogy levette az arcáról, majd nagy gonddal az egyik mellette lévő párnára tette. Aztán Heraclesre nézett sötét szemeivel és magához húzta egy forró csókban olvadva össze.

* * *

Hatalmasságának nem egy pincében kéne feküdnie egy szalmazsákon – csak ez járt a fejében. Nem mintha valami más dolga lett volna, de nem pont így képzelte el utazását az Oszmán Birodalomba.

Kicsiny kőcellájában az elülső fal helyett rácsok voltak, azokkal szemben pedig egy kicsiny rácsos ablak, amin pont bevilágított a holdfény hozzá. Őszintén nem tudta, mihez fog kezdeni. Nem nagyon merte remélni, hogy bárki is tud itt németül, a görög fickóval is csak szerencséje volt.

Törökülésbe húzta a lábait a szalmazsákján és nekidőlt a hűvös köveknek. Talán csak várnia kell, és tisztázódik a helyzete. Az ragyogó lenne.

A mellette lévő cellában egy, sejtése szerint és a ruháiból ítélve bolgár férfi végre abbahagyta a dúdolást és elhallgatott. Gilbertet meglepte a csend, már egészen megszokta az ismétlődő dallamokat. A fülét hegyezte, és hamarosan léptek puffanásait hallotta meg a köveken. Különbözött az őrök csizmájától, inkább a nők topánjára hasonlított. Gilbert a folyosó felé fordította a fejét, és legnagyobb meglepetésére egy nő állt meg a cellája előtt. Valószínűleg barna haja volt, szemei élénken csillogtak, és ami még feltűnt neki az volt, hogy meglehetősen lengén van öltözve. Kezeivel megfogta a rácsokat és a lehető legközelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Német vagy és keresztény.

Gilbert értetlenül oldalra döntötte a fejét. Tehát valaki mégis tud németül, ezt nem gondolta volna.

\- Igen. Te sem tűnsz kifejezetten töröknek, ha a ruháidtól eltekintünk.

\- Tudod, ha nem lennének itt ezek a rácsok, már rég lekevertem volna egyet. Ne az alakomra figyelj!

\- Csak megjegyeztem. – mondta gúnyos hangon Gilbert – Mit keresel itt?

\- Egy leendő szövetségest. – jött a válasz.

Gilbert elgondolkodva mérte végig, aztán felnevetett. Kacaja egy pillanatra betöltötte a börtönt, majd a férfi az ajkába harapott. Azért mégsem akart felverni mindenkit, és a nő tekintete is elég fenyegetőnek tűnt a nevetése felhangzásával. A kézfejébe harapva kuncogott hát tovább.

\- Hogy tudna egy fogoly szövetségre lépni egy hercegnővel? – kérdezte halkan, nevetve.

\- Nem vagyok hercegnő, magyar vagyok. – szegte fel az állát – Úgy, hogy hajlandó leszel másokat szolgálni, a törököket és engem. Cserébe kijuttatlak innen.

\- Kösz, nem.

\- Micsoda? – meglepett hangja volt.

Gilbert elterült a szalmazsákon, feje alatt összefonta az ujjait és felbámult a plafonra.

\- Ha kimegyek, szolgálnom kell, amihez semmi kedvem nincs. Viszont ha maradok, tovább maradhatok a komfortos kis cellámban és hallgathatom a szomszédom dudorászását.

A nő gúnyosan elmosolyodott, elengedte a rácsokat és hátrébb lépett a cellától. Gilbert felemelte a fejét és ránézett.

\- Nekem úgy is jó. – vont vállat a nő – Végül is, ki vagy te? Egy bűnöző, akivel valószínűleg elszórakoznak a kínzómesterek, mielőtt kivégzik. A dudorászó bolgár akasztása holnap lesz mellesleg.

\- Én nem tettem semmi rosszat. – mondta Gilbert határozottan.

\- És ezt vajon tudja Sadiq pasa és a bírók? Senki nem fog hinni neked. Hisz még csak a nyelvet sem beszéled. – legyintett – További kellemes éjszakát. Vigyázz, hogy ne forró vassal keltsenek. Nem festene jól az égésnyom a tökéletesen fehér arcodon.

Gilbert grimaszolt és visszaejtette a fejét a zsákra. Csak rá akar ijeszteni. Igazából semmi baja nem lesz, élete végéig eléldegélhet, egész nyugodtan, forró vas és egyéb szúrószerszámok nélkül. Na meg, az a görög fickó ki tud állni mellette, csak annyi a dolga, hogy szépen megkérje…

A fenébe is, tényleg nem fog innen kiszabadulni. Felugrott és megragadta a rácsokat, majd a homlokát is nekik döntötte.

\- Hé, magyar lány! Juttass ki innen!

A nő visszafordult a folyosón és önelégülten rávigyorgott. Volt szíves visszasétálni hozzá.

\- Nagyon szívesen, ha a szavadat adod a hűségedre.

\- A hűségem? Férjül akarsz venni, te nőszemély?

\- Azt akarom, hogy segíts nekem, én cserébe kijuttatlak, ha pedig útjaink elválnak a céljaink elérésével, ám legyen. De attól még a hűséges szövetségesem kell, hogy légy.

\- Egye fene, csak vigyél ki.

Kidugta a kezét a rácsokon, a nő pedig erősen megszorította.

\- Hatalmasságom Gilbert Beilschmidt névre hallgat.

\- Örvendek, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Én Héderváry Erzsébet vagyok.

Gilbert rávigyorgott, és várakozón meredt a lány zöld szemeibe.

\- Holnap elintézem, hogy kijuss. Bírj ki egy éjszakát itt!

\- És mi lesz, ha tüzes vassal ébresztenek? – kérdezte Gilbert játékosan, bár hangjában ingerültség is csengett, amiért nem engedik ki most.

\- Hát a pasa feleségének testőre ennyit csak kibír. – a nő kacsintott, majd biccentett és otthagyta Gilbertet kétes gondolatok között.

Az albínó visszafordult és lefeküdt a szalmazsákjára. Testőr, mi? Ráadásul a pasa feleségéé? Izgalmasabbnak hangzott, mint a cellájában ücsörögni egész nap úgy, hogy még a bolgárt sem hallgathatja. Ahogy ezt végiggondolta, a szomszédja újból elkezdte a dúdolást, mintegy végső virrasztást tartva a napfelkelte előtt, amivel csak a halál jön el számára. Gilbert lehunyta a szemét és csak hallgatta a bús dallamot, amíg el nem nyomta az álom.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ajánlom, hogy ügyes légy ma, kiscicus. – mondta Sadiq az ágyában fekve.

Heracles felhúzta a cipőjét és hátrapillantott rá. A pasa meztelenül feküdt az ágyában, egy takaró volt az ágyékáig felhúzva, ujjait összefűzte a tarkója alatt, úgy nézte az öltözködő szeretőjét. A hangja nem tűrt ellentmondást. Heracles azért tiszteletben tartotta, hogy a maszkját még mindig nem vette vissza, így közvetlenül a sötét szemeibe tudott nézni. Akármennyire is nem akarta, ezek a szemek mindig elbűvölték. Olyan mélybarnák voltak, hogy a pupillája szinte elveszett bennük, és ezek a szemek csinos összhatást képeztek sötét hajával és borostás állával.

A görög parancsnok morgott és felállt, amint magára húzta az ingjét. Még egyszer hátrafordult, Sadiq pedig magához intette. Heracles kénytelen-kelletlen lehajolt és gyorsan megcsókolta a pasát, mire az elégedetten vigyorgott rá, amíg el nem hagyta a szobát.

Heracles ökölbe szorította a kezét és a falnak dőlt. Nem arról volt szó, hogy utálta ezeket az éjszakákat… neki tökmindegy volt. Csak ezek után az alkalmak után olyan megalázottnak érezte magát… mintha hirtelen tárggyá minősítették volna. Gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Már rég megszokta a pasa furcsa szokásait, például, hogy maszkot hord, és fél év alatt ahhoz is hozzászokott, hogy Sadiq már nem minden jött-ment szajhával feküdt össze, hanem már csak Erzsébettel és vele. Vele többször. Valahogy minden héten legalább egyszer a szobájába rendelte őt, ami kissé zavarta Heraclest, mégiscsak a szabadidejétől fosztották meg, amit szívesebben töltött volna macskákkal, mintsem Sadiq-kal.

Mélyet sóhajtott és maga mögött hagyta a palota folyosóit és kilépett az udvarra. Magához rendelt egy tucat lovast, majd saját fekete csataménjén lovagolt ki a palota udvarából, majd végig Shalin városán. Szerencsére az utcák nem voltak tömöttek, és nem szaladt el minden percben a lova előtt egy gyerek, tehát viszonylag gyorsan kijutottak a város falán túlra is, ahol a sivatag felé vették az irányt.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy ki lehet az a fickó, akiért tűvé kell tennie mindent, vagy egyáltalán hogy néz ki. Amennyire ő tudta, kevesen csatangoltak a sivatagban, és még kevesebben egyedül, tehát ha egyszer észreveszik, akkor már a markukban lesz. Csak találják meg minél hamarabb, hogy hazamehessenek…

Vagy fél órát bolyongtak odakint, elérték az a völgyet, amiben hegyes sziklák törtek az ég felé, amikor Heracles hasító fém villanására kapta fel a fejét és fordította meg a lovát a sziklák közt. Az egyik katonája mellkasában egy tőr volt, a test ernyedten lógott a lován, a többiek ijedten keresték a merénylő bármi nyomát.

Nem kellett sokat mereszteniük a szemüket, egy piszkosfehér ruhás alak lépett ki a sziklák közül. Arcából csak a mézbarna szemei látszódtak ki. Kezében egy másik rubinmarkolatú tőrt forgatott. Lehúzta az arcáról a kendőt, a tőrt pedig a homokba dobta.

Heracles előhúzta a szablyáját és mellé léptetett, halálos nyugalommal a férfi torkához illesztette a fegyvert. Az idegen felemelte a kezét és elmosolyodott, majd beszélni kezdett:

\- Azt hiszem, nem tudok ennyi ember ellen harcolni…

A hangjától, Heracles maga sem tudta miért, de kirázta a hideg, még a sivatagi forróságban is.

* * *

Erzsébet halkan a férfi mögé osont. Tudta, hogy ilyenkor ráér a drága férje, még ha a jelentések olvasása fontos feladat is volt. De, miért hívatta volna ide, ha van dolga?

Hátulról megközelítette, aztán átkarolta a nyakát és letérdelt mögé. Könnyű csókot lehelt az arcára, mire Sadiq felé fordította álarccal takart szemeit és felnyúlva megsimogatta a nő arcát, majd végighúzta a kezét a puha barna fürtjein is.

\- Ehrsébet…

A nő kuncogott és végighúzta ujját a férje borostás arcán, ahogy az ölébe ült.

\- Mondtam, hogy Erzsébet. De kifejezetten jobban ejtetted, mint legutóbb. – mosolygott fel rá.

Sadiq sóhajtott.

\- Nincs ennek valami török megfelelője, amit könnyebb kimondani? – kérdezte lemondóan.

Erzsébet kuncogott és a fejét csóválta.

\- Szólíts kérlek az igazi nevemen! Előbb-utóbb rendesen ki tudod majd mondani.

Hacsak nem hal meg még azelőtt – tette hozzá magában. Továbbra is mosolygott, ahogy ujjait a férfi kaftános mellkasán járatta végig. Sadiq várakozón nézett rá, természetesen átlátott ezen a kis színjátékon. Erzsébet csak akkor bújt hozzá, ha kellett neki valami, amit általában meg is kapott. Sadiq azért kiélvezte ezeket az alkalmakat.

\- Kérhetek egy nagy szívességet? – kérdezte álmodozón és lassan Erzsébet.

\- Mi lenne az, Ehrsi?

\- Tudom, hogy milyen erős vagy, Sadiq… - dőlt a mellkasának – tudom mekkora ereje van a katonáidnak és általában Heracles is a közelben van, de… nem érzem magam biztonságban.

\- Mondod úgy, hogy naphosszat a város legaljával múlatod az időd. – jegyezte meg Sadiq, ahogy megsimogatta a fejét.

\- Igen… szeretek ott lenni… kicsit a hazámra emlékeztet.

Sadiq felvonhatta a szemöldökét – ez nem igazán látszott a maszkja miatt, és Erzsébet egy kicsit izgulni kezdett. Mi van, ha nem megy bele? Heracles volt a pasa kedvence, nem ő, neki is sok mindent megadott, de azért mégis… ő nem volt Heracles, csak egy elrabolt magyar, akit nőül vett.

\- Szeretnék egy személyi testőrt. – bökte ki.

\- Hát válassz magadnak, ha nem érzed magad biztonságban. – mondta nyugodtan Sadiq.

\- Bárkit? – nézett fel Erzsébet ragyogó szemekkel. Ezeknek még egy férfi sem állt ellen, Sadiq sem volt ez alól kivétel.

\- Bárkit. – bólintott Sadiq – Csak Heraclest ne, tudod, neki sok dolga van.

Erzsébet halkan felnevetett és a vállába ütött.

\- Sadiq, nem is próbálod titkolni, hogy mi van köztetek, tudom, hogy őt magadnak akarod megtartani. Nem választanám őt, nyugodj meg… inkább… egy keresztényre gondoltam… tudod milyen magányos vagyok, ha a hitemről van szó.

\- Válassz hát keresztényt, Ehrsi. Nem látom akadályát.

Erzsébet boldogan elmosolyodott és megcsókolta a férjét.

\- Köszönöm.

Sadiq megsimogatta az arcát, aztán elgondolkodva kinézett az ablakon.

\- Ó, tényleg! – mondta hirtelen, ahogy eszébe jutott – Tegnap említettem egy meglepetést, tulajdonképpen azért hívtalak ide, hogy átadjam… és képzeld, kiderült, hogy nem is egyről van szó.

\- Egy miről? – kérdezte tettetett izgatottsággal Erzsébet – Mutasd meg!

Sadiq finoman letolta magáról a feleségét, felállt, majd felsegítette őt is és az egyik oldalsó bezárt szobához vezette őt. Előhúzott egy kulcsot és benyitott vele a szobába. Erzsébet a szája elé kapta a kezét, és hátrált egy lépést.

Két négy-ötévesforma gyerek ült a padlón gyűrött, valamikor valószínűleg fehér ruhácskákban, az egyikük torka szakadtából üvöltött és a sírva a másik karjába kapaszkodott, aki szintén könnyezett, de valamivel elszántabb tekintettel meredt Sadiqra és Erzsébetre.

\- Sadiq… ezek gyerekek…

\- Egyenesen Itáliából. – bólintott Sadiq büszkén – A tieid. Vagy mieink, ahogy szeretnéd, úgy gondoltam, ideje már a gyerekeknek.

\- De Sadiq… általános esetben én adok neked fiút, nem fordítva…

\- Hát, a falujuk már romokban, nem küldhetjük vissza őket. – vont vállat Sadiq – Janicsárok még lehetnek.

Erzsébet szeme elkerekedett és a gyerekek elé állt, megvetette a lábát az ajtóban.

\- Nem! Úgy értem… tudok rájuk vigyázni. Örülök nekik, Sadiq. – mosolygott rá.

A pasa rávigyorgott.

\- Örülök, hogy örülsz. – mondta, majd maga mögé mutatott – Ha megbocsátasz…

\- Persze…

Sadiq megfordult, hogy visszatérjen a dolgaihoz, otthagyva a feleségét a két síró kisgyerekkel. A nő sóhajtott és a fiúk felé fordult. Csípőre tette a kezét és elgondolkodva nézett rájuk. Ő csak németül és törökül tudott, tehát nem valószínű, hogy megértik egymást a kiskölykökkel.

Annyira nem volt kedve velük foglalkozni! Mélyet sóhajtott és letérdelt eléjük, majd magára erőltetett egy kedves mosolyt. Óvatosan kinyújtotta a karjait és megfogta a gyerekek kicsi kezecskéit, akik először riadtan néztek rá, a kevésbé bömbölő még rá is kiáltott, de Erzsébet közelebb húzódott hozzájuk és magához ölelte őket. Szép lassan megnyugodtak és már csak Erzsébet ruhái voltak könnyesek, na meg taknyosak.

A nő arra gondolt, mekkora szerencse, hogy pont szerez egy testőrt magának, akire rásózhatja őket, ha nem bír velük.

* * *

\- Most komolyan befogtál bébiszitterkedni? – kérdezte Gilbert, karjában a sötétvörös hajú kisfiúval.

Csak késő délután engedték ki, kapott piros tunikát, hozzá illő fehér nadrággal és kapott egy szablyát is az oldalára. Plusz egy gyereket is a kezébe. Valahogy nem így képzelte el a testőri szerepét. De hát a börtönben is annyira unalmas volt a bolgár dúdolása nélkül…

\- Különben is, arról volt szó, hogy a pasa feleségét fogom szolgálni. – folytatta Gilbert.

\- Én vagyok a pasa felesége. – mondta Erzsébet, ahogy a másik kisgyerek előtt térdelt és megpróbált ráadni valami rendes ruhát. A világoskék szín mellett döntött, az előbb a sötétvöröset sikerült beleimádkozni egy barna színű ruhácskába – Nem tudsz véletlenül a nyelvükön, igaz?

\- Természetesen nem. Ez a gyerek csak ordítani tud, a másik meg csak bőg.

\- Most már megnyugodtak! – nézett a férfire Erzsébet – Nekem köszönhetően természetesen.

\- Hogyne, hogyne…

Gilbert letette a gyereket és letérdelt elé. Magára mutatott.

\- Gilbert. – majd Erzsébetre mutatott – Eliza.

\- Ki a fene engedte meg, hogy így szólíts? – sziszegte Erzsébet, de Gilbert tekintete rávillant.

\- Ne káromkodj, gyerek van a szobában.

\- Mintha értenék…

A világosabb vörös fiúcska figyelt, és követte Gilbert ujját, ahogy a nőre mutatott. Elmosolyodott és egyetlen szót mondott ki, magára mutatva.

\- Feliciano. – mosolyodott el szélesen.

Erzsébet szemei elkerekedtek. A fiúcska mellkasára bökött.

\- Te Feliciano?

A kisfiú bólogatott, majd a testvérére mutatott.

\- Lovino!

Gilbert elvigyorodott és Erzsébetre nézett.

\- Azt hiszem megleszek ezekkel az angyalkákkal.

Erzsébet mosolyogva megigazította Feliciano ruhácskáját, aztán megsimogatta a vörös haját.

\- Nem akartam gyerekeket belerángatni… de tudod te, mire kellenek szövetségesek?

\- Fogalmam sincs miért akarna a pasa felesége elmenni ebből a jólétből.

\- Mert ez nem a hazám, Gilbert. – mondta nyugodtan Erzsébet és kinézett az ablakon – Tudod te mi van most Magyarországon?

\- Nem igazán… mármint átjöttem rajta, de nem időztem ott túl sokat.

Erzsébet bólintott és tovább bámult kifelé az ablakon. Gilbertnek az volt az érzése, hogy egy bezárt madarat lát, aki állandóan csak magányosan ül és az eget bámulja szabadságra várva. Egy kicsit sajnálta őt, és mégis csodálta, amiért még mindig méltóság és elszántság ült a szemeiben, amit nem lehetett egykönnyen kiűzni onnan.


	4. Chapter 4

_A pasával szeretnék beszélni._

De miért is? Heracles erre a kérdésre nem kapott választ a sivatagi idegentől. Akárhányszor, akármilyen kérdést tett fel neki, mindig csak ezt az egy választ kapta. Amikor ezt jelentette Sadiqnak, a férfi sóhajtva belement vele egy találkozóba, és most, hogy a mézbarna szemű férfit a pasához vezette, már ki is küldték a dolgára. Nem mintha Heracles aggódott volna alkalmi szeretője miatt, a pasa nagyon harcképzett volt, szinte bárkivel fel tudta volna venni a harcot és kerülni is ki győztesként. Heracles nem érte el teljesen az ő szintjét, ezért sem mert sokat ellenkezni, főleg éjszakánként, mert már csak azt vette észre, hogy a torkán vagy kék foltok ékeskednek a pasa szorításától, vagy Sadiq véresre harapta a száját. Egyszer kipróbálta volna, milyen lesz a tekintete, ha a csókok közben ő szorít kést a pasa torkához…

Kisétált a palota egyik erkélyére és a korlátra könyökölve nézett végig a városon. Miért van ilyen rossz érzése az idegennel kapcsolatban? Csak azért, mert idegen, vagy tényleg van benne valami veszélyes? Utóbbi esetben talán nem csak a pasára lehet fenyegető, azt pedig Heracles nem hagyhatja, hogy Erzsébetnek, vagy az új itáliai gyerekeknek baja essen.

Mégis ki ez a férfi? Azok a mézbarna szemek hamisan csillogtak, arcát némileg belepte a por, de sötétebb volt, mint az araboké, a teste pedig kifejezetten nem tűnt gyengének. Heracles csak remélni merte, hogy nem a pasa esete. Ha Sadiq az ágyasává teszi, neki pedig tényleg hátsó szándékai vannak, hát az végzetes lehet, és nem csak a pasának.

Bár nem tudta, mit akar az idegen, azt tudta, hogy Sadiq másodsorban úgy méri fel az embereket, hogy lehetnének-e a szeretői. És ha ez az idegen is belemegy pasa játékaiba…

Heracles megborzongott. Újra az elméjébe nyilalltak a mézbarna szemek, amik hasonlítottak egy macskáéhoz, de mégis, ezek a veséjébe láttak, és Heracles kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Persze volt egy olyan érzése, hogy megint csak ő érzi ezeket a figyelmeztető jeleket egy idegennel kapcsolatban. A katonái a sivatagban nem magától a férfitól voltak megrémülve, hanem a villámgyors és pontos tőrjeitől.

Sóhajtott és megrázta a fejét. Ma még egy macskával sem találkozott, és ahogy belegondolt, még egy falatot sem evett. Ilyenkor lehetnek az embernek rosszat sejtő gondolatai. Be is tudta ennek, miközben némi étel után nézve otthagyta az erkélyt, így nem láthatta, hogy a palota külső falainál egy fekete köpenyes alak rejtőzködik, akit csak az erkélyről lehetett volna észrevenni.

* * *

Erzsébet, bár egy kicsit fáradtan, de azért mosolyogva nézte a két kisgyereket, akik már egy teljes napja voltak a gondjaira bízva. Már nem sírtak annyit, és hosszabb unszolásra még Lovino is enni kezdett, bár a fiúcska persze csak sejthette, hogy unszolják. A szavaikat egyik gyerek sem értette, ezt kihasználva Erzsébet előszeretettel beszélt hozzájuk magyarul, meg Gilbert arcát is megérte látni, mert neki meg végképp tippje sem volt, miről beszél.

\- Erzsi. - szólította meg Gilbert egy hosszabb hallgatás után.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Erzsébet, ahogy felnézett a gyerekekről.

\- Hogy is tervezted te ezt a szökést? Te vagy a pasa felesége… szerintem Adnan nem viselné jól, ha meglógnál.

Erzsébet felnézett rá és kissé elgondolkodva oldalra döntötte a fejét. Sokadszorra is megállapította magában, hogy Gilbert alig tud valamicskét Shalinról.

\- Talán utánam küldetne, de… hamar helyettesítene.

\- Gyorsak itt a dolgok. - jegyezte meg Gilbert.

\- Nem úgy értem, hogy egy héten belül feleségül vesz valakit, hanem hogy nem fog unatkozni éjszakánként nélkülem sem.

Gilbert hallgatott, bár az undor végigfutott az arcán. Hiába, aki a keresztény Német-Római Császárságban nő fel…

\- És ezt a mókáját mindenki ismeri?

\- Hogyne. Még én szoktam mondogatni Sadiq szeretőjének, hogy minden rendben lesz.

\- Milyen kedves, hogy így összetartotok. - nevetett fel kényszeredetten Gilbert.

\- Heracles jó barátom… - mondta elgondolkodva Erzsébet – őt is magam mellé akarom állítani, de… van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ő valahol mélyen szereti Sadiqot. Annak ellenére, néha milyen kegyetlenül bánik vele… már láttam lila voltokkal a bőrén kijönni tőle, de valami elképesztő a kitartása… vagy szeretete…

Gilbert bólintott.

\- Nem ő volt az, aki görögül beszélt hozzám?

\- De. - mosolyodott el Erzsébet.

A férfi arcán az undornak egy erősebb változata futott át, ahogy végiggondolta a dolgokat. Egyre erősebb lett benne az az érzés, hogy innét mindenképpen el kell tűnnie, mégpedig minél hamarabb, hóna alatt a két gyerekkel és oldalán Erzsivel. Tisztelte a lányt, még ha ez nem is látszott mindig a viselkedésén, és bizonyos mértékig csodálta is.

\- Valamivel káoszt kéne kelteni… hogy ne tudjanak azonnal utánad jönni. - mondta Gilbert.

Erzsébet egyetértve bólintott.

\- Ezért is keresek szövetségeseket.

\- Jó tudni, hogy bele akarsz dobni mondjuk egy felkelés közepébe. - fortyant fel Gilbert és fél kézzel megtörölte Feli maszatos arcát. A kisfiú mohó volt, csak úgy, mint a testvére.

\- Szövetségesek vagyunk, vagy mi. Csak olyanra kérlek, amibe te is beleegyezel. - mondta Erzsébet és mélyen Gilbert vörös szemeibe nézett, amitől a férfi arcán halvány pír jelent meg. Elfordította a fejét és morgott valamit, amit még ő maga sem értett.

Erzsébet felnyalábolta Lovinót, aki időközben befejezte az evést, majd a palota ablakához sétált vele. A kisfiú átkarolta a nyakát és nem valami elégedetten nézett ki a harmadik emeleti ablakon. A tekintete dühösnek tűnt, ahogy végignézett a házakon, aztán fel Erzsire és megrángatta a nő haját majd mondott valamit. Erzsébet lenézett rá, és kedvesen rámosolygott.

\- Hamarosan kijutunk ebből a városból, ne aggódjatok. - mondta magyarul, és magához szorította a kicsi testet. Lovino morgott, Feliciano pedig csilingelő hangon felnevetett.

Erzsébet hátrapillantott a válla felett Gilbertre. A férfi nem érthette mit mondott, de azért csak nézte őt, és amikor találkozott a tekintetük, magabiztosan bólintott. A nő elégedetten állapította meg, hogy Gilbert egy jó szövetséges lesz.

* * *

Csak nézte csillogó szemekkel a pasát, aki pedig mozdulatlanul meredt rá. Maszkja miatt nem igazán tudott olvasni a tekintetéből, de az idegen nem is nagyon akart. Sikerült elérnie, hogy a pasával találkozhasson, innét már szinte nyert ügynek tekintette a találkát.

\- Én vagyok Shalin ura, Sadiq Adnan. - mutatkozott be Sadiq, kissé türelmetlen hangnemben, megunva az egymásra bámulást – Mi a te neved?

\- Salatis vagyok, nagyuram. - felelte mosolyogva az idegen, és egy kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét. Ő nagyon is élvezte az imént kezdett beszélgetést.

\- És miért akartál mindenképpen velem beszélni? A parancsnokom nélkülem is meg tudja állapítani, hogy gyilkos vagy, általában nem vezetnek elém minden bűnöst.

\- Hát, nagyon örülök, hogy engem mégis fogadtál. - folytatta rezzenéstelen hangon Salatis.

\- Volt más választásom? - sóhajtotta Sadiq.

Salatis továbbra is mosolygott és megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, nem volt.

Sadiq felmordult. Volt valami idegesítően szép ebben az emberben, ahogy Heraclesben is. Csak Heraclesben valami más volt a gyönyörű, ami ebben a fickóban nem volt meg.

\- Miért mészároltad le azt a karavánt és ölted meg az embereimet? - kérdezte Sadiq.

\- Ez az út vezetett hozzád, nagyuram. - búgta Salatis.

\- Miért akartál hozzám jutni? Mik a céljaid, Salatis? - kérdezte Sadiq, egyre fogyó türelemmel.

Salatis arcáról kissé lehervadt a mosoly. Mintha ez a kérdés valahogy sértette volna.

-Nekem nincsenek céljaim, csak vágyaim, nagyuram.

\- Vágyaid, mi? - morogta Sadiq.

Salatis újra elmosolyodott. Mindketten a földön ültek, párnákon, Salatis megtámaszkodott a fél kezén, így egy kicsit közelebb került a pasához. A szemébe nézett végig, követte a tekintetét, ami egy darabog még csak mereven, dacosan bámult a szemébe, majd lejjebb tévedt az idegen ajkaira, aztán vissza a szemébe.

\- Én nem bízom benned. - mondta Sadiq határozottan, tekintetét ezúttal végigjáratta a másik férfi egész testén.

Salatis elmosolyodott ezt látva, szemében győzelmes fény villant.

\- Megbízik az ember a saját szajháiban? - kérdezte Salatis halkan, Sadiq szemébe nézve.

A pasa mélyen a szemébe nézett és lassan vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- Szavaidból ítélve csak kielégülésre vágysz? - kérdezte.

\- Derítsd ki, nagyuram.

Sadiq vigyorogva megrázta a fejét, majd kinyújtotta a kezét és végighúzta az ujját Salatis állkapcsán, majd megállt az állán.

\- Olyan vagy, akár a homoki vipera. Szép a maga nemében, és ugyanilyen veszélyes is. Elrejtőzöl a homokban, hogy a leváratlanabb helyzetben támadhass az arra járóra, és halálos mérget fecskendezz belé.

\- Ilyennek látsz, nagyuram? - kérdezte Salatis és még a szemhéja sem rebbent, összeláncolt kezét a pasa csuklójára tette és gyengéden végighúzta a karján – Egy egyszerű vándorló gyilkost? Azt hittem szereted a veszélyt.

\- Halljam, hogy szeretnél velem végezni? - kérdezte Sadiq, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzá – Egy kígyó csak alattomos lehet.

\- És mi a helyzet egy sakállal? - kérdezte Salatis – Ha meg akarlak ölni, úgy teszem, hogy egy sakál kísérjen az alvilágba.

Sadiq vigyora szélesebb lett, és a férfi homlokának döntötte a homlokát, úgy nézett le rá vigyorogva.

\- Bármikor szembe merek nézni bármilyen veszéllyel, ha az ára egy ilyen gyönyörű szőrű sakál.

A mézbarna szemű férfi mosolygott, mint aki megnyerte a játszmát. Feltérdelt, és összeláncolt kezeivel Sadiq álarca felé nyúlt. A pasa a mellkasára tette a kezét és visszalökte.

\- Naplementekor érted küldetek, addig visszamész a celládba. Ó, és ne próbálj meg hozzáérni. - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően, az álarcára utalva – Csak a kiscicus kedvéért veszem le.

Salatis értetlenül nézett rá, fejét kissé oldalra billentette, de a kezét visszahúzta. Kiscicus… biztosan az egyik szeretője… ha pedig csak neki veszi le a maszkját, ő lehet a legkedvencebb ágyasa.

A vándor újból elmosolyodott, ahogy nézte, hogyan áll fel Sadiq és hív be két őrt, hogy őt is elvezessék. Legkedvencebb szajha a kiscicus… akárki is van a név mögött, ez változni fog. Önelégülten és tervekkel tele engedte, hogy visszavezessék a hideg cellájába.

 _Csak várj, Sadiq Adnan… a sakál is lehet olyan veszélyes, mint a kígyó._


	5. Chapter 5

Sadiq nagy hibát követ el. Nagyon nagyot, és miért? Mert nem tud reálisan gondolkodni, ha meglát valami neki tetsző emberi lényt, legyen az nő vagy férfi.

Ez a macskaszemű idegen különösen a pasa kedvére tehet, hiszen ahányszor gondolta végig, eddig, ha Sadiq nem hívatta magához éjszakázni egy hétig, akkor a folyosón kapta el Heraclest, rántotta be egy üres szobába és mart rá az ajkaira vagy a nyakára. Egy hétnél hosszabb ideig pedig nem bírta nélküle.

Most viszont egy hét már eltelt, és Heracles hiába számított Sadiq váratlan, nemkívánatos támadásaira, azok elmaradtak. Csak vigyorogva biccentett neki, amikor elhaladt mellette, és Heracles hiába várta kezének nyúlására, az is elmaradt.

Nem volt féltékeny, nyilván nem volt, egész eddig azt kívánta, hogy életének megkeserítője – és egyben értelmet adója, mégiscsak ő nevelte és képezte harcra – valaki mással is foglalkozzon, ne csak az édes kiscicájával. Most sem miatta aggódott. Ahogy az előző hosszabb belső monológja közben is megállapította, ez a férfi veszélyes, és nem csak a pasára, hanem egész Shalinra.

Tudta, hogy napközben a Salatis nevű idegen a cellájában kuksol, tehát csakis éjszaka veheti el Sadiq eszét. De mit tehetett volna Heracles? Ha berúgta volna a háló ajtaját, ő járta volna meg, és semmi kedve nem volt szembenézni a pasa haragjával.

Hogy idegességét levezesse, a város utcáit járta naphosszat, amikor semmi dolga nem volt. Macskákat keresett, amikkel az ölében letelepedett, vagy csak a gondolataiba merülve baktatott. Éppen felmarkolt egy macskát és letelepedett egy kőház fala mellé, és a cicus vörös szőrét simogatva nézte az előtte elhaladókat. Volt belőlük bőven, a legtöbbjük szemébe utazóköpeny volt húzva, vagy díszes turbánt viseltek, de olyan is volt, aki szabadon hagyta napbarnított, porral borított arcát is.

Egy ilyen, az utóbbi csoportba tartozó férfi vonta magára Heracles mélázó tekintetét. Középkorú volt, barna haja göndör fürtökben lógott a tarkójáig, sötét szeme komoly volt, és nem sok jót ígérő. Heraclesnek az volt az érzése, hogy már látta valahol, mi több, ismeri.

A férfi rá sem nézett, úgy haladt el előtte, majd tűnt el a tömegben. Heracles még egy ideig kutatott az agyában, mire ráeszmélt kire is hasonlított kísértetiesen a férfi. Egyáltalán nem örült a megállapításának, persze érezte, _tudta,_ hogy nem lehet _ő,_ hogy az apja nem lehet Shalinban. Meg különben is, magát sem értette, hogyan ismerhet meg egy olyan személyt, akit csak egyszer látott. Akkor is nyolcéves volt, közvetlenül azelőtt történt, hogy a törökök elragadták.

Azelőtt az anyja, Akantha, soha nem beszélt az apjáról, Heracles pedig nem nagyon kérdezett róla, azután, hogy látta, anya tekintete mennyire elréved, aztán dühösen megrázza a fejét és magához öleli őt.

Aztán életének nyolcadik életévében mégis feltűnt a faluban, és Akanthát kereste. Tekintete zavart volt, kissé bohókás, és szégyentelen. Csak úgy beállított hozzájuk, Heracles pedig kerek szemekkel bámult fel rá, fogalma sem volt ki ez az idegen. Anya akkor a fia előtt termett és felpofozta a férfit. Majd az ajtót is rácsapta.

Heracles akkor megkérdezte, ki volt ez. Anya leült a priccsére és a kezébe temette az arcát, úgy motyogta csak, hogy többé ez a férfi ide be nem teszi a lábát. De a férfi odakint könyörgött és kopogtatott, bebocsátást kérve, mígnem Heraclesnek megesett rajta gyermeki szíve és kinyitotta neki az ajtót. A férfi letérdelt elé és vigyorogva megborzolta a haját, majd megkérdezte, hogy Akantha megházasodott-e. Anya ott állt a másik szoba ajtajában, összefonta maga előtt a karjait és színtelen hangon kijelentette, hogy ez az ő fia. Heracles nem annyira volt elképedve, mint újdonsült apja. A férfi hátraugrott és makogni kezdett, majd mentegetőzni. Anya dühösen a fejéhez vágott pár dolgot, többek között Heracles megtudhatta a szerelmük történetét is, hogy Romulus, a férfi, nyolc éve Göröghonban tett látogatást, és udvarolni kezdett anyának, majd egy idő után csak úgy továbbállt, még csak el sem búcsúzott, és azt sem tudta, hogy Akantha akkor már Heraclest hordozta a méhében, most meg csak így vissza merte tolni a képét.

Nagyjából ennél a résznél küldte ki anya Heraclest vízért, de azt azért a kisfiú még kihallgatta, hogy Romulus elmondja, azért jött vissza, mert üldözik őt a törökök – azt nem mondta miért, de úgy hitte itt a legjobb hely a rejtőzködésre, egy régi barátnál.

Mire Heracles a kúthoz ért és felhúzta a vizet a korsójába, akkor szabadult el a pokol. Először még csak a sikítozó városiak jöttek, aztán különös ruhájú katonák, némelyikük lovon, és mind villogó szablyákkal hadonásztak, vagy puskákkal lőttek rájuk. Heracles kezéből kiesett a korsó és rémülten rohant hazafelé a könnyeivel küszködve. Útközben érkezett anya védő karjaiba. Ekkor már sírt, Akantha tekintete pedig mindenre elszántan villogott, amikor arról volt szó, hogy megvédje a fiát. Oldalán még egy fényes kard is ékeskedett. Heracles nem látta sehol sem Romulust, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy ő képes lenne megvédeni őket.

Anya megcsókolta a homlokát, aztán ellökte magától és ellökte magától. „ _Fuss az erdőbe! Ne nézz vissza, Heracles!"_ -ezt kiáltotta, a fia pedig engedelmeskedett. Visszanézve még látta, ahogy anya előhúzza a kardját és nekiront a közeledő törököknek, csak hogy időt nyerjen a fiának. Heracles rohant, ahogy csak a lába bírta, anyát már rég elveszítette szem elől, beért az erdőbe is. Felmászott egy olajfára és úgy helyezkedett, hogy semmiképp se láthassák meg. Hosszú ideig üldögélt ott, lélegzetet is alig mert venni. A kiáltások elhaltak a városban, és már csak lángok csaptak fel az épületekből.

Végül a sírása árulta el. Nem bírta tovább, és hiába tömte kicsi öklét a szájába, a hangokat nem tudta elfojtani. Szerencsétlenségére ekkor kellett az erdőbe lépnie egy fiatal katonának, hogy a dolgát intézze. Heracles nem vette észre időben, már csak a felé nyúló karokat látta meg, amik finoman leemelték az ágakról és a földre tették. Egy olyan tizennégy éves forma gyerek talált ki. Lehetett több is, kevesebb is, arcát maszk takarta, fején vörös turbánt viselt, és fehér buggyos nadrágot, oldalán díszes, ékkövekkel kirakott szablya díszelgett. Csak rávigyorgott, kézen fogta, talán még mondott is valamit törökül, úgy ráncigálta magával, aztán ültette maga elé a lovára. Heracles könnyes szemekkel nézett rá és kérte, hogy engedje el, de persze nem értették egymást. Keresztüllovagoltak a lerombolt városon, és Heracles nem merte eltakarni a szemét, remélte, hogy nem látja meg az anyját a véres halottak közt. Sajnos nem így lett, anya patyolatfehér ruhája vörös volt, göndör, barna haja kuszán omlott a vállára, tekintete üresen nézett a semmibe, mégis a mellette ellovagoló Heracles felé. A fiúcska tudta, hogy halott. Az ajkába harapott, és azért sem sírt a maszkos török előtt többet.

De az lehetetlen, hogy az apja, az a Romulus, aki a törökök támadásakor is csak úgy továbbállt, hagyva meghalni anyát, most Shalinban legyen. Heracles végighúzta a kezét a macska vörös szőrén, és ez a mozdulat felettébb megnyugtatta. Nyilván csak egy férfi volt, aki nagyon hasonlított rá.

* * *

Erzsébet kihúzta a hűs vízből a lábát és maga elé nyújtotta, aztán csak visszaengedte az oázis vizébe. Jó érzés volt ilyen melegben a vízparton lenni, a két kisgyermek nem is volt vele – hátrahagyták őket a palotában – Erzsébet talán pont ezért is élvezte annyira a kis pihenést. Csak Gilbert volt mellette, bár ő még a csizmáját sem vette le, nem lógatta bele a lábát a vízbe, csak ült mellette, és figyelt, mintha bármelyik bokorból előugorhatott volna egy ellenség. A palota kertjében. Hogyne, nagy esély volt rá.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy tudok magamra vigyázni?

\- Ja, gondolom… - morogta Gilbert.

\- Akkor ne a bokrokat figyeld te szerencsétlen, ha úgy vesszük nincs is munkád mellettem. Tudod, nap mint nap a város legaljához jártam, meg amúgy is, otthon is egyedül mentem vadászni.

Gilbert bólintott, és végre elszakította a tekintetét a bokrokról és Erzsébetre nézett.

\- Csak tudod… tegnap éjszaka Heracles megállított és megfenyegetett, hogyha nem vigyázom rád és a gyerekekre eléggé, vagyis ha bármi bajotok esik, kihajít Shalinból… ami valljuk be, nem is lenne olyan rossz, de azért mégis… szerintem előbb még össze is verne, nem mintha nem bírnék vele elbánni…

Erzsébet kinevette.

\- Hogyne, hogyne.

\- Láttad te azt az izomkolosszust olyan közelről? - fortyant fel Gilbert.

\- Igen, képzeld. Ő volt olyan kedves és beszélt velem, amikor ideérkeztem. Lassú beszélgetés volt, de megérte, ő itt az egyetlen barátom.

\- Én meg csak egy szövetséges testőr vagyok… - Gilbert rávigyorgott és hátradőlt a zöld gyepen – azért az egy fokkal jobb.

Erzsébet megint kinevette, aztán csak legyintett. Gilbert bosszúsan nézett a nő zöld szemeibe, aztán durcásan félrefordította a fejét és felnézett a felhőkre. Ezek legalább pont olyanok voltak, mint otthon, vagy bárhol máshol Európában. Ilyenkor gondolt bele, hogy tulajdonképpen nincs is olyan messze ez hazulról, és hogy ez is csak olyan társadalom, mint amihez hozzászokott. A palotában még viszonylag jól is él Erzsi mellett, bár csak neki köszönheti ezt, valószínűleg már rég egy akasztófán lógna a hullája, ha ő nincs.

\- Hé, Erzsi.

\- Mondjad.

Erzsébet visszatette a lábát a vízbe, és felkavarta a csendes víztükröt.

\- Nő létedre elég rendes vagy.

Erzsébet hátrafordult és felvonta a szemöldökét. Gilbertre nézett és szemében játékos fény csillant.

\- Sadiq férfiakkal hál. Miből gondolod, hogy én nem vagyok férfi?

\- Hááát… - Gilbert a melleire bökött, aztán a szemét forgatta – fogalmam sincs…

Erzsébet a vállába bokszolt, kihúzta a lábát a vízből és teljes törzzsel felé fordult.

\- Nem értelek… ezek mellizmok! - csapott a mellére.

Gilbert a szemébe bámult, aztán pár pillanat múlva kitört belőle a nevetés.

\- A többi férfi örökké hálás lesz, amiért úgy öltözködsz, mint egy szajha… - törölgette a könnyeit, ahogy felült.

\- Tudom, hogy ez a te ártatlan keresztény kis lelkednek furcsa, de örülj, hogy legalább nadrágot hordok szoknya helyett.

\- Olyan nadrágot, ami szoknyának is beillene… - röhögött tovább az albínó.

\- De legalább nadrág! Örülj, hogy egy ilyen férfias lelkületű lénnyel hozott össze a sors, aki meg tud védeni, ha a gyávaságod felülkerekedik rajtad.

\- Gyávaság? - nevetett Gilbert – Nem tudom, miről beszélsz… ÉN foglak megvédeni titeket.

\- Ha már hasonlítasz egy férfire, valóban neked kéne… - pillantott rá Erzsébet gúnyos-lesajnálón, persze szarkasztikusan, de Gilbert a jelek szerint félreértette, mert nagyon komoly tekintettel bámult rá.

\- Én vagyok a legférfiasabb férfi ezek között a pogány népek között!

\- Ó, valóban?

Gilbert elvigyorodott, gúnyos cápavigyorra húzta a száját, majd egy „bebizonyítsam?" pillantással talpra ugrott és felkapta az ülő Erzsébetet a földről, mintha csak egy tollpihe lett volna. Rávigyorgott, Erzsébet pedig először meglepetten pislogott, majd összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

\- Felemelni én is fel tudnálak…

\- Meg el is hiszem. Mégiscsak egy törékeny nő vagy.

\- Törékeny nő a fenéket! Tegyél le és megmutatom! - Erzsébet kapálózott, szabadulni próbált.

Több dolog is közrejátszott abban, hogy a következő pillanatban mindketten a vízbe estek. Gilbert utólag az erős széllöketre, Erzsi mozgolódására fogta, amiért majdnem elejtette, aztán ahogy előrelépett, hogy megtartsa az egyensúlyát, a lába megcsúszott a parton, és egyensúlyát végképp elveszítve zuhant a vízbe Erzsivel együtt.

Gilbert ijedtében eldobta a nőt, ő maga négykézlábra érkezett, Erzsi pedig a fenekére, majd félig felhúzta a térdeit és kezeivel megtámaszkodott hátul. Pár pillanatig csak bámultak egymás szemébe, Gilbert nyelt egyet.

\- Azt hiszem… - kezdte Erzsébet – Heracles ki fog téged dobni.

Gilbert felvonta a szemöldökét, a következő pillanatban pedig a nő nevetésben tört ki. Gilbert is elvigyorodott, feltápászkodott, egy kicsit kicsavarta a ruháját, aztán a kezét nyújtotta Erzsébetnek, hogy felsegítse. A nő elfogadta a segítséget.

* * *

Salatis ujjai felmásztak Sadiq nyakán az arcára, és óvatosan megérintette a férfi fehér maszkját. Sadiq feje felé fordult és vészjósló tekintettel nézett rá.

\- Vedd el onnan a kezed!

Salatis sóhajtott és a hátára fordult.

\- Tudom, tudom, csak a kiscicusnak szabad… ki is ő pontosan, nagyuram?

\- Ő… ő szinte már egy görög félisten.

\- Nem fogod elárulni a nevét, igaz, nagyuram? - mosolyodott el Salatis.

\- Minek neked ő? Örülj, hogy most a kezeidről levettem a bilincset, tehát lehetőséget adtam neked, hogy megölj.

Salatis a bilincsektől kisebesedett csuklóit tanulmányozta. A cellájában a falhoz volt láncolva, és Sadiq sem változtatta meg ezt a jó szokást. Salatis meg tudta érteni, nem bízott benne, és jól is tette. A férfi elmosolyodott.

\- Egy takaróval is meg tudnálak ölni, ha akarnálak. - mondta mosolyogva.

Sadiq bizonytalanul biccentve adott neki igazat.

\- Céljaidat homály fedi előttem. Mikor beszélsz már róluk?

\- Nagyuram, az én céljaim kifürkészhetetlenek a számodra. - mosolygott Salatis, és tényleg így is gondolta. Sadiq mit sem tud róla. Még csak ki sem próbálta találni, kicsoda, pedig Salatis úgy hitte, csak idő kérdése, amíg valaki felismeri őt, magát, az egyiptomi herceget. Azt az egyiptomi herceget, akinek a törökök elvették jogos jussát, a családját pedig lemészárolták. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy bár Sadiq nem ért az egyiptomiakhoz, tehát nem ismeri meg, ugyanolyan bizalmatlan felé. Pedig Salatis ideje fogyott, vészesen fogyott, minél előbb meg kellett találnia azt, amiért jött, mert nem puszta szórakozásból múlatta az idejét ezzel a kiállhatatlan pasával, akit – bár ötlete volt, miért, mégsem foghatta fel – szeretett a nép.

Sadiq elgondolkodva bámult rá, mintha megpróbált volna a fejébe látni, aztán gyorsan fel is adta volna ezt a műveletet. A plafonra nézett, és Salatis tudta, hogy gondolatai visszatértek az imádott kiscicához. Salatis nem tudta biztosan miért, de úgy érezte, ez az ismeretlen „macska" az útjában van, vagy útjába állhat a későbbiekben. Meg akarta találni őt is. Egy sakál végül is könnyedén el tudott volna bánni egy cicával.

\- Tetszenél neki – szólalt meg Sadiq – a szemeid hasonlóak egy macskáéhoz, ő pedig imádja a macskákat.

\- Egyszer áruld el, ki ő. - suttogta Salatis.

Sadiq rávigyorgott, és sötét hajával kezdett játszani, Salatis behunyta a szemét, és tisztán kihallotta a magabiztosságot Sadiq hangjából:

\- Ő az enyém. Csak az enyém.


	6. Chapter 6

Már két hete hozzá sem ért.

Egek, az a furcsa idegen tényleg értheti a dolgát, ha Sadiq egy ujját sem tette Heraclesre azóta, hogy megjött! Heracles továbbra sem tudta, mennyire szerencsés ez a hirtelen megnőtt szabadidő mennyiség. Többet járhatott macskák után, de még mindig ott volt az a bosszantó hang a fejében, ami azt súgta, hogy nagyon nincs ez így rendben…

Járkált a palota folyosóin, céltalanul, karjában egy macskával, ha épp semmi dolga nem volt, és igazából így sikerült legjobban elterelnie a gondolatait az idegenről és Sadiqról. Főleg azután, hogy feltűnt neki az, hogy egy új szolgáló is a palota termeiben bolyong. Aki mellesleg teljesen ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint az apjának a hasonmása a városban. Először nem tulajdonított neki nagy jelentőséget, de miután egyre többször látta, egyre többször figyelte meg újra és újra a férfi vonásait, annál inkább belé mart az a kétes érzés mart belé, hogy ő bizony saját magát is félrevezeti. Ez az új probléma pedig túlságosan is elterelte a gondolatait a pasáról és az új szeretőjéről.

Nem akarta látni azt a szolgát. Minél többször látta, az apját látta benne, vele pedig pláne nem akart találkozni… de mégis… akárhányszor feltűnt, annál biztosabb volt a dolgában. Bezárkózott a szobájába két macskával, ha épp Sadiq nem ugráltatta pitiáner bűnözők után.

Mivel nem igazán ment enni sem a katonák étkezőjébe, valakinek feltűnhetett és felküldték a szobájába az ételt. Heracles nem igazán számított rá, az ablakában üldögélt, egy könyvvel a kezében és egy macskával az ölében, a kopogásra pedig csak azzal válaszolt, hogy „bújj be!"

Hát, a szolga be is jött. Az apja hasonmásának képében. Biccentett Heraclesnek és lerakta az asztalra az ételét, a katona arca pedig megrándult és inkább elfordult, kinézett az ablakon, kezei a könyvre szorultak, tekintetét a lemenő napra szegezte.

\- Én elhiszem, hogy nem kedvel engem uram – kezdett hirtelen beszélni a szolga – de egy köszönömöt néha odavethetne még nekem is.

 _Idegesítő. Pont mint az apja._ Nem kellett sokat erőlködnie ahhoz, hogy a hangja nyugodtnak hangozzék:

\- Csak emlékeztetsz valakire, akire inkább nem akarok gondolni.

Nem nézett rá. Csak egyedül akart maradni a macskával.

\- Azt meg tudom érteni... – sóhajtotta a férfi – Mondhatni nem nagyon kedveltek a férfiak, sok bajt okoztam odahaza, és itt is annak idején.

\- Odahaza? - Heracles tekintete lassan felé fordult – Hol?

\- A nagy és gyönyörű Itáliában. - bólintott derűsen a férfi, és Heracles azt olvasta le az arcáról, hogy megkönnyebbült és valahogy vidámabb most, hogy végre Heracles hozzá szólt – Sokat utaztam régen…

Heracles lassan felkelt, a könyvet maga mellé tette, a macskát pedig lesöpörte az öléből. Mezítlábas talpait óvatosan tette le a földre, majd lassan indult a férfi felé.

\- Jártál Göröghonban is, jó uram? - kérdezte kimérten Heracles – Csak mert én onnan származom. Kiskoromban ragadott el a török, azóta vagyok a szolgájuk.

\- Tragikus, uram, tragikus. - bólogatott a férfi – Jártam ott, többször is, meg kell hagyni, a gyönyörű nők azok, akik igazán varázslatos hellyé teszik Hellászt...

Heracles ökle nagyot csattant a férfi állkapcsán, aki hátratántorodott és tekintetében dühös fény villant. Az arcához kapott, másik keze viszont ökölbe szorult, készen arra, hogy visszaüssön. Heracles megragadta az ingét és a falhoz szorította, egész közelről nézett a férfi értetlen, dühös szemeibe.

\- Akantha is ilyen volt, hm? - kérdezte Heracles, ahogy izmai megfeszültek.

\- A… Akantha? - vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi, és zavartan pislogott – Mégis mit tudsz te Akantháról?

\- Csak annyit, amennyit nyolc évem alatt engedett láttatni magából. - sziszegte Heracles és hirtelen égető düh futott végig a testén, ahogy tudatosult benne, ez az ember tényleg az apja. Megütötte volna. Újra és újra, amíg mozog. Miatta halt meg az anyja, miatta került Sadiq fogságába, miatta… miatta történt mindez!

Romulus, mert ő volt, még inkább összehúzta a szemöldökét, és valami azt súgta neki, hogy most nagyon nem lenne szerencsés összeverekedni ezzel a fiúval. Heracles vicsorgott, és zihált a visszafojtott indulattól. Annyi dolgot akart a fejéhez vágni!

\- Nem rémlik neked semmi tíz évvel ezelőttről?! Nem is… több, mint tíz éve volt, hogy utoljára láttad őt! Hogy cserben hagytál minket, ennyire nincs memóriád, te senkiházi?!

\- Cserben… hagytam? - kérdezett vissza ködös tekintettel, a következő pillanatban pedig felsikoltott, ahogy rátört a felismerés – TE VAGY AKANTHA FIA?!

\- A TE FIAD VAGYOK TE IDIÓTA! - ordította Heracles és maga felé rántotta a férfit, majd az utolsó pillanatban ellépett és hagyta őt a földre esni. Romulus nem állt fel. Megtámaszkodott a háta mögött és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a fújtató Heraclesre – Bár fogadni mernék, hogy a nevemet se jegyezted meg… nem érdekelt téged egyikünk sem! Ki akartad használni anyát, engem pedig semmibe vettél azután, hogy megtudtad, ki vagyok!

\- Heracles.

Romulus olyan könnyedén ejtette ki ezt a nevet, mintha a világ legegyszerűbb dolga lenne. Még el is mosolyodott hozzá. Heracles ereiben pedig ettől csak még jobban felforrt a vér.

\- Vagy Herkules… egy ilyen hősi nevet könnyű megjegyezni. Főleg, ha Akantha szájából hallja az ember.

\- Ettől függetlenül elhagytál minket! Elhagytad őt, amikor engem hordott, és akkor is, amikor megtámadtak a törökök és a kardjukra hányták őt és a falu többi lakóját!

\- Akantha meghalt? - kérdezte Romulus elkerekedett szemekkel aztán lassan lehajtotta a fejét – Értem…

\- Azóta se próbáltad megkeresni, te utolsó… - Heracles elharapta a mondat végét és megcsóválta a fejét – végül is… elgondolkoztam, miután Sadiq megerőszakolt, hogy miért is élek… arra jutottam, hogy talán jobb is lett volna, ha nem születek meg… végül is, valószínűleg csak egy egyéjszakás kalandból származom, nem vagyok semmivel sem több egy…

\- Na idefigyelj, kölyök! - szakította félbe Romulus, ahogy talpra állt – Akanthát imádtam a legjobban a világon, nem hagyom, hogy ilyen dolgok hagyják el a szádat! Hosszú időt töltöttem vele, nem csak egyetlen éjszakát, hova gondolsz...

\- Akkor miért hagytad el? - sziszegte Heracles.

\- Annak is megvolt az oka. - szögezte le Romulus – Ráadásul azt sem tudtam, hogy terhes…

\- Mintha akkor maradtál volna. - mondta gúnyosan Heracles – Szó nélkül eltűntél egy nap!

Romulus grimaszt vágott, aztán a fia dühös szemeibe meredt a saját, nyugodt, mélybarna szemeivel. Hamar lenyugodott, most csak nézte őt.

\- Nem érdekel, hogy a fiadnak tartasz-e, vagy sem, de nem tudom megbocsátani azt, hogy elhagytál minket. - kezdte nyugodtabban, aztán a hangja megint indulatossá vált – Miattad kerültem egy kiéhezett pasához!

\- Sajnálom.

\- Egy szóval ezt nem lehet semmissé tenni, pláne, ha nem is gondolod komolyan. - sziszegett Heracles, aztán elfordította a fejét – Halljam, mit keresel Shalinban? Gondolom nem a rég elvesztett fiadat jöttél felkutatni.

Romulus habozva pillantott ki az ablakon, Heracles pedig visszanyerve a türelmét az ajtónak támaszkodva állt és nézte. Függetlenül attól, hogy türelmes volt, a düh még mindig forrt az ereiben, és volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy a választól csak még magasabbra fognak hágni haragjának lángjai.

\- A fiaimért jöttem. - mondta csendesen Romulus – Akik Itáliában születtek. Egy toszkán nőtől. Akiket szintén elraboltak az oszmánok.

Heracles hallgatott. Csak meredt az apjára, aztán ellökte magát az ajtótól és kinyitotta azt.

\- Távozz.

Romulus biccentett, és az ajtó felé indult, de még megállt Heracles előtt és szólásra nyitotta a száját.

\- Nem érdekel, tűnj el!

Az itáliai férfi becsukta a száját, kihúzta magát, és minden méltóságát megőrizve sétált ki az ajtón. Nyilván nem valami pórnép szülötte volt, ahogy Heracles. Persze az anyját soha nem tekintette annak, ez a gondolat csak haragjában ötlött fel benne.

Becsukta az apja mögött az ajtót és visszament az ablakhoz. Gondolatai kuszák voltak és egymást kergették, egyre több indulat tűnt fel bennük, majd hosszú percek múltán végre sikerült lenyugodnia. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a macskája, megérezve a haragját Romulussal együtt kiment az ajtón egyedül hagyva őt a vöröslő nap mindent tudó tekintetével.

* * *

\- Egészen megkedveltek. - jegyezte meg Erzsébet ahogy a térdére támasztotta a könyökét és a tenyerébe tette az állát.

\- Engem mindenki kedvel, Ehrsébet. -vigyorgott rá Sadiq.

\- Hát persze… pedig azt hittem haragszanak rád.

Sadiq törökülésben ült néhány párnán nem messze a nőtől, Lovi a vállába kapaszkodott, amíg Feli mosolyogva a combjára könyökölt és úgy nézett fel a testvérére, aki valamit lelkesen kiabált, bár természetesen senki nem értette, mit. Sadiq megborzolta mindkettejük haját és nevetett.

\- Én nem bántottam őket, Ehrsébet. Nem én hoztam el őket, csak addig láttak, amíg rájuk zártam azt a szobaajtót és rád vártam. Na meg – vigyorgott a nőre – utálnák a saját apjukat?

Erzsébet elfordította a tekintetét és kinézett az erkélyre. Házasok voltak, ő pedig „ajándékba" kapta ezt a két gyereket, tulajdonképpen anyát kellett játszania, Gilbertnek pedig apát, bár most hogy együtt látta a gyerekeket Sadiq-kal, nem értette, miért hitte azt, hogy Gilbert apáskodik felettük. Sadiq volt a férje, és a gyerekek még szerették is.

Lovino Sadiq maszkja felé nyúlt, mire a pasa a mutatóujját a homlokára tette és visszatolta.

\- Mit mondtam arról? Majd ha nagyok lesztek, láthatjátok. Addig csak kiscicus és anya nyúlhat hozzá, értve?

Lovi duzzogva elfordította a fejét és Erzsire nézett. A nő megsimogatta az arcát.

\- Én is láttam már, nem nagy szám, Lovi. - próbálta vigasztalni Erzsébet, bár tudta, hogy úgysem értik – Bár csak egy alkalommal hagyta meggyőzni magát, utána mindig mániákusan viselte.

\- Nem nagy szám? - kérdezte vidáman Sadiq.

\- Még csak egy sebhely sincs rajta. - csóválta a fejét lemondóan Erzsébet.

\- Azért viselem, hogyha leveszem, jobban arcon vágjon jóképűségem ereje.

\- Ugyan, még az egódat sem vagy képes eltakarni vele, hát még azt ami nem létezik…

Sadiq kinevette, Erzsébet pedig elvigyorodott. Ha Sadiq vidám hangulatban volt, egész jól el lehetett vele szórakozni. Nem olyan jól, mint Gilberttel, de azért mégis, Sadiq-kal és hirtelen haragúságával óvatosan kellett bánni, vagy nagyon megbánhatta tetteit az illető.

Feli felmászott a pasa ölébe és megrángatta a kaftánját, mire a férfi lenézett rá. Feli lelkesen mondott valamit, aztán a testvérére nézett, aki megint csak durcásan elfordította a fejét és mormogott. Feli akkor lemászott Sadiq öléből és Erzsébeték elé állt, kicsi kezeit a háta mögé rejtette és a lábujjhegyén és a sarkán hintázott, aztán édes hangon énekelni kezdett. Közben mosolygott és barna szemeit Erzsire szegezte, aranyosságától a nő szíve csaknem megolvadt. Egyszerű kis gyerekdalnak hangzott az előadás témája, amikor Feli befejezte, Sadiq elismerően bólintott, Erzsébet pedig megtapsolta. Feli visszarohant a testvéréhez és lehúzta Sadiq válláról. Valószínűleg arra próbálta rávenni, hogy ő is énekeljen, de Lovi ellent mondott, mert csak durcásan Sadiq vállától Erzsébet ölébe vándorolt. Akkor Feli Sadiq kaftánjának ujját rángatta meg, mire a pasa felemelte a gyereket és az ölébe ültette.

\- Akkor hát, figyelj, kicsi Feli, mert csak különleges kérésre vagyok hajlandó énekelni, a tiéd pedig ilyen.

Sadiq dúdolni kezdett, csak később kezdett bele az énekébe, ami Erzsébetet néma hallgatásra kényszerítette, arra, hogy élvezze a pasa hangját, ami nem az a sietős, kapkodó, hadaró, ideges volt, amit megszokott a füle, sokkal inkább… lágy volt és szinte suttogó, pedig nem volt halk. Sejtelmes, nyugodt és szép, egészen magával ragadó, tele kedvességgel. Mintha csak kicserélték volna a pasát.

Csak akkor tűnt fel Erzsébetnek, hogy a két gyermeket elaltatta Sadiq hangja, amikor az ének befejeződött. A pasa lemosolygott az ölében fekvő Felire és megsimogatta a haját.

\- Ez igazán… - kezdte Erzsébet.

\- Meglepett?

\- Igen. Ez volt a második, amiről úgy gondoltam, hogy nem tudod megtenni.

Sadiq elmosolyodott. Erzsébet óvatosan letette a párnákra Lovit, mire Sadiq a testvére mellé rakta Felit. Erzsébet betakarta őket, majd az ajtó felé indult

\- Még a kiscisusnak is ritkán… várj, mi volt az első, amiről azt gondoltad képtelen vagyok rá?

A nő az ajtó felé indult és onnét fordult vissza és nézett az értetlenül álló férjére.

\- Azt hittem, nem tudsz szeretni. De már látom, hogy tudsz. A _kiscicát_ meg pláne.

Mosolygott, aztán búcsút intett és kilépett a szobából, hogy megkeresse a palotában Gilbertet.

* * *

Sadiq elaludt… ő pedig nem volt megkötözve... _itt volt a nagy lehetőség!_

Salatis végigrohant a palota kihalt folyosóin, és mezítelen talpa csattogott a hideg grániton, hiába próbált halkan járni. Nyugodtságán felülkerekedett az izgalom és a sietség, és csak a szerencsének köszönhette, hogy senkivel nem találkozott éjszakai túráján.

Berontott a könyvtárba, eredeti céljába, és kifulladva dőlt neki az ajtónak. Aztán a gondolat, hogy nagyon kell sietnie, újra elborította az elméjét, szóval végigjárta a polcok közti folyosókat, amíg meg nem találta azokat a papírokat, amiket keresett. Könyvekben voltak, de semmi gond, Salatis az ablakhoz ment a vastag könyvvel, amit így már megvilágított a holdfény és ki tudta venni a lapokon az írást és a rajzokat. Majd egyszerűen kitépte az ominózus oldalakat és a lenge vászonruhája redői rejtette őket. Sadiqnak csak nem fog feltűnni… ha minden jól megy, legkésőbb két nap múlva eltűnik Shalinból. Itt hagyja ezt a pasát, hogy aztán láthassa térdre rogyni előtte. Csodás nap lesz az!

Sietősen, de némileg halkabban hagyta el a könyvtárat, mint érkezett. Magát is meglepte a tény, hogy nem tévedt el a sötétben, hanem azonnal visszatalált Sadiq szobájába, ahol a pasa még mindig az igazak álmát aludta. Salatis halkan mellé osont, óvatosan levette a ruháját és bemászott mellé az ágyba, majd hosszú ideig nézte az alvó arcát, amit még most is maszk takart.

Könnyű lenne megölni most… de nem lenne sok értelme, és amúgy is szebb látvány lesz később. Salatis elmosolyodott és az oldalára fordult, háttal a pasának, majd lehunyta a szemét és elmosolyodott. Dédelgetett álmai végre a valóság felé közeledtek.

* * *

 **Hű... kisebb kihagyás után újra sikerült feltűnnöm. Boldog Karácsonyt!**


	7. Chapter 7

Heracles a palota folyosóit rótta céltalanul. Nem igazán törődött senkivel és semmivel. A napi őrjáratát már megtette, Sadiq pedig nem ugráltatta semmiért, és Heracles nem tudta, hogy lehet, hogy ennyire hiányzik neki az, hogy csináljon valamit. Szeretett lustálkodni, szó se róla, de a pasa mellett nem ehhez volt szokva.

Ahogy komótosan sétálgatott, elmélázva megszemlélte azokat a dolgokat, amik mellett normál esetben csak érdektelenül elment volna. Ilyenek voltak például a vörös bársonyfüggönyök, amik a boltíves erkélyek előtt lógtak, a díszes, kék és sárga színben játszó csempék a padlón és az oszlopokon, valamint a vörös, aranyfonállal hímzett párnák és a magas oszlopok. Néhol még az ablakok is színes üveggel voltak kirakva, ami Heraclest teljességgel meggyőzte arról, hogy a törökök tényleg tudnak valamit a díszítésről.

Egy kar kinyúlt az egyik szobából és megragadta Heracles karját. A katona rég érezte ennek az erős kéznek a szorítását, ezért is lepődött meg és akart rögtön visszaütni, amint az illető berántotta a szobába és becsapta mögöttük az ajtót. Ám még mielőtt a görög üthetett volna, Sadiq megragadta a csuklóját, és a vállával egyidejűleg a falhoz szorította.

Heracles a maszkos arcra nézett és hagyta, hogy a falhoz kényszerítse őt. Aztán csak meredt rá, kifejezéstelenül, amíg Sadiq közelebb nem hajolt és a medencéjét az övéhez szorította. Heracles keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy Sadiq szorítása is erősödött a csuklóján, majd a férfi szemébe nézett. A sötét szemekben őrült vágy csillogott, Heracles pedig nem tudta eldönteni, jobb lenne-e túlesni rajta, vagy megpróbálni ellenállni.

Végül a második opciót választotta, pedig a korábbi tapasztalatok azt mutatták, hogy nincs esélye ellene, Heracles azért ezt újra meg újra figyelmen kívül hagyta és megpróbálta. Nem egyszer okozott a makacssága több fájdalmat, mintha csak simán hagyta volna Sadiqot.

\- Sadiq… - morogta, ahogy a férfi közelebb hajolt – ne érj hozzám…

Mintha meg sem hallotta volna, másik kezével megragadta az állát és erőteljesen megcsókolta. Heracles csak egy kis ideig küzdött, aztán feladta, mint oly sokszor, és hagyta, hogy a férfi megcsókolja.

\- Ha nincs ló jó a szamár is? - kérdezte halkan, ahogy Sadiq végre engedte levegőhöz jutni.

A pasa rávigyorgott, bár még nem engedte el sem az arcát, sem a csuklóját.

\- Féltékeny vagy, kiscicus? Nekem is hiányoztál ám! Sok volt ez a pár hét…

\- Tarthatott volna tovább is. - morogta Heracles és megborzongott, ahogy a pasa megcsókolta a nyakát.

\- Az újdonság varázsa eddig tartott. Plusz tegnap Salatis is eltűnt a börtönből, fel nem foghatom hogyan sikerült kijutnia… de téged soha nem unnálak meg kiscicám, ne aggódj… - suttogta a fülébe.

\- Megszökött? - kérdezte Heracles – Küldtél utána embereket?

\- Természetesen. De ezentúl már csak veled fogok foglalkozni, azzal a szélhámossal soha többé.

\- Örömmel átadom a helyem neki. - sziszegte Heracles.

Úgy tűnt, félelme beteljesülni látszott. Az a férfi jött valamiért, és nem csak Sadiq kegyeiért. Jött, bejutott a palotába, aztán megszerezte amiért jött, most meg varázslatos módon eltűnt. Le merte volna fogadni, hogy Sadiq ebbe még csak bele sem gondolt.

\- Nem tennéd. - vigyorodott el Sadiq és végre elengedte a parancsnoka arcát, hogy levegye a maszkját és ledobja egy párnára.

Heracles levegője bennakadt.

\- Nincs kedvem, Sadiq, és még a nap is fent van. Vedd le rólam a kezed és engedj el, sok a dolgom!

\- Azt hiszem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki megszabja mennyi dolgod van.

Sadiq újra felé hajolt és megcsókolta. Heracles a szeretője ajkára harapott, kezét a mellkasára tette és hátrébb lökte magától.

\- A nem az nem. - mondta Heracles ridegen és az ajtó felé lépett.

Sadiq még mindig szorosan tartotta a csuklóját, most visszarántotta, hátracsavarta a kezét és arccal a falnak csapta a fiatal parancsnokot. Az felnyögött, és homlokát a falnak támasztotta. Sadiq mögé lépett és ujját végighúzta az állkapcsának vonalán.

\- Megbátorodtál az utóbbi időben, kiscicus. Tudhatnád, hogy nem hallgatok senkire… főleg nem ilyenkor…

\- Tudom is… - sziszegte Heracles.

Végleg megadta magát. Sadiqot soha nem fogja legyőzni. Beletörődve lehunyta a szemét és sóhajtott.

* * *

Erzsébet elvigyorodva bontott fel még egy üveg bort és meghúzta. Aztán Gilbertre nézett és kinevette a németet, aki még ültében is majdnem eldőlt.

\- De szerencsétlen vagy német létedre…

\- Ó, fogd be… - fújta fel kivörösödött arcát Gilbert, kivette a kezéből az üveget és csak azért is legyűrt még három hosszú kortyot, mielőtt leengedte a kezét és elnyúlt a földön.

Erzsi újra kinevette, majd a kezébe vette az üveget.

\- Fene tudja honnan, de azért örülök, hogy Sadiq csapatai hoztak alkoholt.

\- Szerintem Itália. - morogta Gilbert és kezét a plafon felé nyújtotta maga elé, csak hogy ellenőrizze hányat lát belőle és elégedetten konstatálta, hogy másfelet. Az azért még mégsem kettő.

\- Talán pont Feliék vidékéről való. - tűnődött a nő – Vagy az is lehet, hogy Magyarországból van.

\- Nem ismered meg? - röhögött Gilbert.

\- Persze hogy nem, nem vagyok valami olcsó francia borász!

Gilbert továbbra is nevetett, aztán elmosolyodott, egyik kezét a gyomrára, a másikat a feje alá tette, aztán csak a a plafont bámulta elmélyülten, vörös szemeiben vidámság csillogott.

\- Még mindig el akarsz szökni? - kérdezte.

\- Mi változtatta volna meg a véleményem? - kérdezett vissza Erzsi és mintha egy pillanatra kitisztult volna a tekintete is.

\- Hát… a gyerekek. Feli és Lovi. Nélkülük akarsz menni?

\- Ha itt hagynám őket, nem tudom mit tenne velük Sadiq… szóval vinném őket magammal.

\- Veszélyes lesz egyedül… - sóhajtott Gilbert.

\- Egyedül? Te is jössz velem, Gilbert, úgy szólt a megállapodásunk, hogy kijuttatsz és addig maradsz, amíg el nem válnak útjaink.

\- Ha innen kijutunk, én hazamegyek. - vigyorgott rá Gilbert.

\- Látod – csóválta a fejét Erzsi – a Német-Római Császárság Magyarországon túl van. Együtt utazunk, te szerencsétlen.

Gilbert kuncogott.

\- Még viseljelek el utazás közben is…

\- Én leszek a szenvedő fél, nem te. - lökte meg a vállát Erzsi és felnevetett.

\- Áhh, te túl igénytelen vagy ahhoz.

\- Igénytelen a fenéket! - mordult fel Erzsi.

\- Mérföldeket mennél úgy mint egy teve. - röhögött fel Gilbert – Egy panaszszó, egy korty víz nélkül!

\- Ezt inkább értékelned kéne, nem szidnod. - morogta Erzsébet, még egyszer meghúzta az üveget, aztán mivel kiürült, csak arrébb lökte magától.

A nő a földre dőlt, Gilbert mellé és szintén a plafont kezdte tanulmányozni, ami teljesen megérte egyébként, hiszen ezt is díszes kék csempék borították, középen egy tulipánformát rajzolva ki. Erzsi pár perc után fészkelődni kezdett, de túl lusta volt ahhoz, hogy felálljon egy párnáért. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a fejét Gilbert vállára tette és meglepetésére a férfi nem szólt érte. Kissé felé fordította a fejét, és már rá is jött, miért. Gilbert elaludt.

Sápadt arcán napsugarak táncoltak, és végtelenül nyugodt hatást keltett. Nem mozdult, nem horkolt, csak a mellkasa emelkedett fel és le. Erzsébet elmosolyodott, és az a gondolata támadt, hogy milyen jó is lenne így maradni. Az alkohol már elnyomott minden problémát, és csak ő volt és Gilbert, teljes nyugalomban.

Mélyen beszívta a levegőt és belegondolt, hogy milyen szórakoztatóak is a napjai, amióta Gilbert vele van. Aztán csak lehunyta a szemét és az oldalára fordult. Így eljutott hozzá Gilbert szívverése, és a nő ezt hallgatva merült álomba.

* * *

Rohant, ahogy csak a lába bírta, minél távolabb a börtöntől, a pasa érte nyúló kezétől és a valószínűleg már őt üldöző katonáktól. Nem hitte, hogy sikerülhet egyedül kijutnia a börtönből, de mégis megoldotta, és most már a sötét utcákon futott, a találkozó pontja felé sietve.

Még az elfogása előtt sikerült alkut kötnie egy alvilági kereskedővel a sivatagban, aki pont Shalinba igyekezett- és tudniillik, Shalinból bárki szíve s óhaja szerint kimehetett, ám a bejutás nagyon nehéz volt. Temérdek átvizsgálás és motozás után léphetett be csak az ember. Salatis azért választotta az elfogatás módszerét, mert így nem csak a városfalon belülre, hanem a palotába is bejuthatott.

Szó mi szó, a kereskedővel úgy egyeztek meg, hogy a város egyik terén találkoznak legkésőbb a következő holdtöltekor, és ott Salatis kap egy lovat, na meg elegendő élelmet és vizet a hazavezető útra. A holmikat és a lovat már korábban kifizette, pénznek igazán nem volt híjában.

Kifulladva érkezett a térre, ahol már egy hatalmas fekete csatamén és egy sötétkék kaftános, fekete turbános török várta. Salatis úgy vette észre, meglepődött, amikor felé közeledett.

\- Én vagyok az. - szólította meg – A sivatagban találkoztunk. Emlékszik rám, mert elhozta a lovat, amit kértem.

\- Nem tudom, mi dolga volt itt, de elég meglepő, hogy úgy érkezik, mint egy rabszolga. - felelte a kereskedő, és átnyújtotta neki a ló kantárját.

\- Nem is sejti, milyen úri családból származom. - Salatis végighúzta a kezét a hátasa orrán – Azt tanácsolom, hagyja el minél előbb a várost.

\- Ugyan minek? - kérdezte meghökkenten a kereskedő.

\- Csak egy baráti figyelmeztetés, amiért segített. De, ha nem hallgat rám, azzal könnyen feladja az életét.

Nem várt választ, elvezette a lovat, egyenesen a városkapuhoz sietett, ahol egyszerűen kiengedték, még úgy is, hogy tényleg úgy volt öltözve, akár egy rabszolga. Amint kiért a falon kívülre, felült a fekete mén hátára és a nyakára hajolva suttogott neki:

\- Irány Egyiptom, szépségem.

Majd belevágta a sarkát az állat oldalába, amitől az meglódult és a sivatag felé kezdett vágtatni. Salatis csak egyetlen egyszer nézett vissza Shalin méltóságteljes városára. Nemsokára úgyis visszatér, már semmi nem keresztezhette a terveit. A hűvös sivatagi szél az arcába vágott, még úgy is, hogy az arcát kendő takarta. Nem zavarta, hagyta, hadd szálljanak a gondolatai, ahogy végre hazafelé tartott.


	8. Chapter 8

Heracles hátradőlt a forró vízben és behunyta a szemét. A gőz az egész fürdőben szétterjedt és nem volt fojtogató, hanem kellemes meleg. Úgy tartották, a shalini pasa palotájában van a török fürdőkultúrájának az egyik gyöngyszeme. Sadiq szerette is hangoztatni ezt, és előszeretettel rángatta magával Heraclest fürdeni. Most is csak miatta volt itt.

A víz alatt Sadiq megrúgta a bokáját, mire Heracles kinyitotta a szemét és felmordult. Sadiq fürdéshez azért levette a maszkját, bár Heracles nem volt benne biztos, hogy akkor is ezt teszi, ha ő nincs vele, szóval most teljes életnagyságban, szemtől szembe vigyoroghatott rá. Közelebb húzódott, egészen mellé csúszott a víz alatti padon és a vállával meglökte Heraclest.

\- Tudod, Heracles, néha eljátszom a gondolattal, milyen lenne, ha nő lennél.

\- Hogy jutnak ilyen gondolatok az eszedbe… - morogta Heracles.

\- Ha nő lennél – folytatta Sadiq vigyorogva, ujját Heracles álla alá tette és maga felé fordította a férfit – rég feleségül vettelek volna és húsz gyerekünk lenne. Finomabban is bánnék veled, mint most és még szeretőket sem tartanék.

\- Hogyne… szeretőket sem… - morogta.

Sadiq vigyorogva bólintott aztán kicsit elgondolkodott.

\- Jó… talán néha egyet-egyet.

Heracles egyetértőn bólintott. Jobban ismerte a pasát bárkinél. Ő volt a kivételes kiscicus, Sadiq első számú kiváltságosa, védence és szeretője. Szívesen átadta volna ezeket a címeket valaki másnak.

\- Ha nő lennék – kezdte Heracles – talán fel sem figyelsz rám és rögtön a janicsárok közé dobsz, és nem azok közé, akik még gyerekek, hanem a kiéhezett felnőttek közé. Nem csak te használtál volna ki.

\- Hogy te mindig a negatív oldalt látod – sóhajtott Sadiq a fejét csóválva.

\- És – folytatta Heracles – , ha nő lennék, akkor Erzsébet sem lenne most itt, hanem valószínűleg rabszolga vagy szajha lenne valahol a birodalom másik felén.

\- Igaz… vagy csak elhoztam volna a gyönyörű feleségem mellé másodiknak.

Heracles a fejét csóválta.

\- Jobban jártunk, hogy férfinak születtem.

\- Így is rád találtam szerencsére. - mondta Sadiq és a homlokát Heracles homlokához érintette és behunyta a szemét.

Heraclest meglepte ez a tette. Sadiq mindig kemény volt és követelő, ez a mozdulat viszont gyengéd volt és Heracles mintha még szeretetet is érzett volna benne. Szeretetet… az ő irányába. Ő is behunyta a szemét, ahogy a pasa tette. Úgy hitte, Sadiq nagyobb részben szereti a testét, mint magát Heraclest, de most az a különös érzése támadt, hogy nem így van. A meleg víz és pára ellenére megborzongott.

Sadiq ezt megérezte mert kinyitotta a szemét és a kezébe vette az arcát, majd finoman megsimogatta a hüvelykujjával. Heracles belebámult a sötét szemekbe, ahol még ilyen közelről sem volt képes kivenni Sadiq pupilláját teljesen, az volt az érzése, hogy elveszik a szemeiben.

Amikor rájött, hogy miken gondolkodik, a szemei elkerekedtek, a kezét Sadiq mellkasára tette, amit a pasa felettébb élvezett, egészen addig, amíg Heracles hirtelen el nem lökte magától.

\- Fürdünk. Ez a pihenés helye. - jelentette ki, ahogy arrébb húzódott és behunyta a szemét és hátradőlt.

Sadiq megrázta a fejét és lemerült a víz alá, csak hogy felbukkanhasson Heracles mellett. Gyors csókot nyomott az arcára, aztán vigyorogva visszahúzódott. Heracles fél szemét nyitotta ki, hogy egy ingerült pillantást vessen felé, de egyébként nem mozdult. Sadiq ezt sikerként könyvelte el, és amint Heracles lehunyta a szemét, elfordult és csak gyengéden mosolygott maga elé.

Heracles fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok, egyáltalán nem téve számára nyugodttá a fürdést. Milyen is… amikor a pasa tényleg szeret valakit?

* * *

\- Gyere már, gyere! - kiáltott hátra Erzsébet Gilbertnek, ahogy a palota folyosóján rohant végig olyan sebességgel, hogy még a férfit is sikerült lehagynia – Le fogunk maradni róla!

\- A te hibád, hogy ilyen későn jutott eszedbe, hogy nézni akarod, ráadásul a palota legtávolabbi pontjából! - ordított vissza Gilbert.

A mellettük elhaladó szolgák elég furcsán néztek rájuk, mivel németül ordítoztak egymásnak, de ez zavarta a legkevésbé Erzsébetet. Gilbert beérte a lépcsőknél, sőt még le is előzte őt és sikerült előbb felérnie a lánynál az erkélyre, csak hogy aztán önelégülten vigyorogjon le rá.

Erzsébet sóhajtott és a fejét csóválta. Felhúzta magát a korlátba kapaszkodva, majd kihúzta magát és az erkélyre sétált, Gilbert mellé és a korlátra könyökölve nézett végig az előtte elterülő, a nap fényétől vörösbe öltözött városon, majd fel a lemenő napra, ami óriásinak tűnt az erkélyről.

\- Miért szeretik ennyire a lányok a naplementéket… - sóhajtotta Gilbert, ahogy összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

Erzsi csak megragadta az ingjét és lehúzta maga mellé a korlátra.

\- Csak nézd, milyen gyönyörű! Ezért bármikor megéri rohanni!

Gilbert a szemét forgatta, aztán mivel a nő még mindig az ingét fogta vasmarokkal, kénytelen volt ő is a korlátra könyökölni és a napra nézni. Elismerte, hogy a nőnek (megint) igaza van. Varázslatos, mesébe illő látvány volt, ahogy ott álltak az erkélyen és csak nézték a vöröslő napot. Annyira békésnek tűnt és annyira szépnek.

\- Ez talán a legjobb abban, hogy Shalinban egy palotában élek. - mosolyodott el Erzsébet, és elengedte Gilbertet. A férfi elhajolt ugyan a korláttól, de tovább nézte a napot.

\- Én meg külön hálás lehetek neked, hogy Shalinban egy palotában élsz. - mondta Gilbert és halványan elmosolyodott. A nő nélkül ő sem menekült volna az akasztófától. Vagy a golyótól, nem tudta mivel végezték volna ki – Rendes nő vagy. Már ha tényleg az vagy. - vigyorodott el.

Erzsébet halkan felnevetett.

\- Az előző ilyen témájú beszélgetésnél azt hiszem abban állapodtunk meg, hogy a melleim miatt nő vagyok. - mondta vigyorogva, ahogy felé fordult.

\- Most már azért átgondoltam, miért adna neked a pasa rabolt gyerekeket, ha nő vagy és tudsz neki szülni?

\- Ugyan már, Sadiq, ha tehetné, Heraclestől akarna gyereket...

Erzsébet elhallgatott és komolyan visszafordult a nap felé, majd lehunyta a szemét és élvezte a sugarait. Gilbert rossz érzéssel könyökölt mellé és ő tényleg érezte, hogy nem kéne semmit mondania, de valahogy mégis kicsúszott a száján:

\- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy…

\- De. Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy meddő vagyok.

Gilbert az ajkába harapott és a kezeire nézett, majd lopva Erzsébet arcára. Meg sem rándult, a szemét sem nyitotta ki, csak a napsugarak játszottak az arcán vidáman, mintha ezzel akarnák jobb kedvre deríteni, mert Gilbert tudta, hogy mélyen valahol fáj Erzsinek.

\- Sajnálom. - motyogta elvörösödve – Azt is, hogy szóba hoztam.

\- Nem nagy dolog. - mondta Erzsébet, ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit, a hangja remegett – Végül is… Feli és Lovi már itt vannak… ők a gyerekeim…

A szeme könnybe lábadt, mielőtt még befejezhette volna a mondatot és elfordult mind a nap, mind Gilbert felől. Nem ment el, csak állt, Gilbertnek háttal, a férfi pedig a vállára tette a kezét és megszorította. Nem igazán volt otthon a vigasztalás témában, így nem is tudta mit kellene mondania.

\- Ugyan, Erzsébet… nincs ezzel semmi baj…

\- Sadiqot nem érdekli, tudom… - motyogta Erzsébet, a hangja el-elcsuklott – De mi lesz, ha megszököm innen és találok magamnak egy normális férjet… akit tényleg szeretek és…

A nő felé fordult, könnyek csorogtak le az arcán és Gilbert nyakába borult. Gilbert a földre térdelt vele és tétován átölelte őt, finoman simogatta a hosszú barna haját és a csupasz hátát.

\- Eliza…

\- Nem lehet gyerekem! - sírt a nő, és megmarkolta Gilbert ingét, arcát a vállába fúrta. Valószínűleg most mondta ki hangosan először, és bár Gilbert nem tudta, milyen fájdalmas érzés lehet, azért megpróbálta átérezni.

\- Eliza… ha a férjed is pont ugyanúgy fog szeretni téged, mint te őt, el fogja fogadni… - mondta halkan Gilbert – te sem tudsz mást tenni, csak elfogadni…

\- Akkor is, Gilbert… - szipogott tovább Erzsi és könnyes arcát belefúrta a férfi ruhájába. Gilbert tovább simogatta, egyik kezével a hátát, másikkal a fejét. Orrát belefúrta a lány hajába és lehunyta a szemét.

\- Tudod… ha az én feleségem lennél, én semmivel sem szeretnélek kevésbé.

Erzsébet élesen beszívta a levegőt, erősen a markába szorította az inget, és könnyektől csillogó szemmel nézett fel a testőrére.

\- T-Tényleg?

Gilbert elvörösödött és félrenézett, a korlát oszlopai között nézett ki a napra, vörös sugarai egy kis színt varázsoltak az arcára, de nem tudták eltakarni teljesen a pírt.

\- A-Aha… - nyögte ki, rá sem nézve a nőre.

Eliza az arcára tette a kezét és visszafordította maga felé. Gilbert kénytelen volt a szemébe nézni, amikben még mindig ott ültek a könnyek, viszont már nem tűntek olyan szomorúnak.

\- Köszönöm. - suttogta Erzsébet.

\- Ühm… igazán nincs mit?

Erzsébet elmosolyodott, és nyomott egy puszit az arcára, mire Gilbert arca olyan vörös lett, mint a szemei, amik viszont elkerekedtek és a férfi megdermedt.

\- Ha találnék egy ilyen férfit, mint te, ahhoz azonnal hozzámennék. - mondta mosolyogva.

\- Hát, ha találnék egy olyan férfit, mint én, én is azonnal hozzámennék. - vigyorodott el Gilbert, aztán eszébe jutott még valami – Hé, én miért nem vagyok elég jó?

Erzsébet meredt rá pár másodpercig, aztán elfordította a fejét és nevetett. Gilbert rámeredt, aztán csak még vörösebb lett a feje, de már inkább azért, mert a fejében teljes volt a káosz. Erzsébet végre abbahagyta a nevetést, bár a szemei vidámak voltak, ahogy Gilbert szemeibe nézett.

\- Tökéletes vagy, Gilbert. - suttogta, és a férfi szemei egyre jobban elkerekedtek, ahogy közelebb és közelebb hajolt.

Erzsi félig behunyta a szemét, és ajkait a megszeppent Gilbertére illesztette. Az albínó meglepetten pislogott, aztán magához húzta a lányt, átölelte a derekát, amíg Erzsi a mellkasán tartotta a kezeit és boldogan megcsókolta.

Mindketten elvörösödve hajoltak el, Gilbert kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét és a nő szemébe nézett.

\- Nekünk ezt nem lenne szabad… bár azt nem tagadom, hogy élveztem.

\- Sadiq is tart szeretőket, én miért ne tehetném? - kérdezte Erzsi halkan, aztán kuncogott – Bár biztos dühös lesz, ha megtudja, nagyon kényes a tulajdonára… mármint rám és Heraclesre.

\- Akkor ügyeljünk, hogy ne tudja meg. - vigyorodott el Gilbert – Bár én a helyében már gyanakodnék, hogy egy másik férfi neveli a gyerekeit a mindenségit…

Erzsébet nevetett, aztán csak gyengéden elmosolyodott, amikor Gilbert rákulcsolta az ujjait az övéire.

\- Elszökünk együtt?- kérdezte Erzsébet.

\- Ha nélküled akarnék szökni, már hét határon túl járnék. - mordult fel Gilbert, aztán elvigyorodott.

Erzsébet hálásan mosolygott rá, és megsimogatta a sápadt arcot, ami még mindig vörös volt. Úgy érezte, tényleg helyesen döntött, hogy őt választotta szövetségesének.

\- Köszönöm. - suttogta magyarul, és utána csak mosolyogva derült Gilbert értetlen arckifejezésén.

* * *

A hajó orrában állt és a csillagos égre nézett. Ha ezek a csillagok mesélni tudnának, vajon milyen sokat tudnának mondani, talán mindent, ami a Földön történt, és még többet is. Még az a szerencse, hogy nem tudnak, különben Sadiqnak már biztos elmondtak volna mindent, amiről nem kellene tudnia. Mondjuk mesélhetnének neki arról az egyiptomi flottáról, ami a városa felé tart az imádott Salatisának a vezetésével, akinek még csak a neve sem ez eredetileg.

\- Hassan herceg!

Megfordult, és a mögötte álló férfire nézett.

\- Aludnia kellene egy keveset, hercegem. Hajnalban Shalin alá érünk, nem lenne jó, ha fáradtan érkezne.

Hassan visszapillantott a hajó orrára.

\- Minden egyes perccel, ahogy közeledünk, úgy forr a vér az ereimben azért, hogy végre holtan lássam a pasát…

\- Meg tudom érteni, Hassan herceg. Azok után, amiket tett veled… tudtad, hogy ez lesz, és mégsem akartál mást küldeni magad helyett.

\- Mivel ez túl fontos volt ahhoz, hogy mást küldjek. Egyébként is, sokkal jobban meg fogja érni látni az arcát, ha kiderül, hogy a nyamvadt rabszolgája, akit minden éjszaka a szobájába hurcoltatott, megtámadta a városát. Meg hát… Sadiqot könnyű olvasni, lehet, hogy ha mást küldök, efölött is elsiklik.

Ökölbe szorította a kezét és elmosolyodott. Mennyit küzdött már eddig! Hogy maga mellé, a jogos trónörökös mellé állítsa az egyiptomi urakat, hogy felszereljen egy egész flottát modern fegyverekkel rejtve az Oszmán Birodalom szeme elől, hogy bejuthasson Shalinba, hogy megszerezze a város tervrajzait!

Nem tudta biztosan, mennyire érte meg a kiruccanása és önfeláldozása Shalin tervrajzaiért. Rajta volt minden gyenge pont, minden titkos ki- és bejárat, amik csak segíthették a város bevételét. Miért pont Shalin? Egyszerű. Oly közel van Egyiptomhoz, oly gyönyörű és virágzó, oly ragyogó, akár egy ékszer!

\- Csak idő kérdése, Hassan herceg. Kérem, menjen aludni, pihenje ki magát. A hajnallal minden megkezdődik.

Hassan bólintott, felnézett a csillagokra, és megadóan az alvóhelye felé indult. Már nem kell sok idő… amint lefeküdt, behunyta a szemét, de az izgatottságtól nem tudott hamar elaludni. Képzeletében megjelent a város lángokban, és a lángok között Sadiq-kal, a hatalmas pasával...


	9. Chapter 9

\- Parancsnok! Parancsnok, ébredjen!

Heracles álmosan kinyitotta a szemét, bár a félhomályban nem igazán tudta kivenni, ki is áll az ágya mellett.

\- Nem kellene éjszakára bezárnia a szobáját, uram! - mondta az alak – Ha nem tette volna meg, már egy órája szóltam volna, hogy Sadiq úr hívatja, sürgős ügyben, a Magas Torony erkélyén.

\- Mi a fene történt…? - morogta Heracles, ahogy felült.

\- Siessen, parancsnok!

Ezzel a szolga elfutott, egyedül hagyva Heraclest a gondolataival. Ahogy az égre nézett, azt állapította meg, hogy hajnal van. De mit akarhat tőle Sadiq egy ilyen korai órán? Ráadásul egy torony erkélyén? Este nem hívatta magához, csak nem tört rá ennyire a vágy, meg Heracles hiánya, hogy egy hideg, meghitt erkélyen akarja most…

Hosszú sóhajok közepette húzta fel a nadrágját, az ingét, majd a cipőjét. Komótosan lépett ki a szobájából a a sötét folyosóra, majd indult megmászni a lépcsőket, amik a toronyba vezettek. Odafent az erkélyen találta Sadiqot, de nem egyedül, és még ruha is volt rajta. Elrejtette meglepetését és kifejezéstelen arccal sétált ki az erkélyre és állt meg Sadiq mellett.

\- Fenének kell bezárnod az ajtódat.- mondta kissé ingerülten Sadiq – Minek is érném el a parancsnokomat vészhelyzetben?!

Heracles csak egy közömbös pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt elnézett a város felett, egészen a tenger sötét hullámaira. Ugyan fáklyák nem égtek, de a hold fényében mégis kivehetők voltak az ismeretlen hajók, amikből elég sok volt.

\- Kik ezek? - kérdezte, ahogy a korlátra könyökölt.

\- Valami egyiptomi lázadó banda. - sziszegte Sadiq – Nem tudom milyen erősek, viszont az biztos, hogy sokan vannak.

\- Tárgyaltál velük, uram? - kérdezte Heracles.

\- Küldtem egy követet. - bólintott Sadiq – Ezzel az üzenettel küldték vissza.

Átnyújtott egy papírfecnit, amit Heracles az egyik fáklya alá tartva olvasni kezdett.

 _Vannak nagy hibáid, nagyuram, nagyon nagyok. Ilyen például, hogy bármi jöttment banditát az ágyasoddá fogadsz. Visszatértem, Sadiq nagyuram, hogy megdöntsem az Oszmán Birodalmat, és az ékköve, Shalin lesz az első. Csak a város megadásáról vagyok hajlandó tárgyalni._

 _Hassan, egyiptomi hercege_

Heracles megrázta a fejét és sóhajtva visszaadta a lapot.

\- Ez egy idióta. Nem képes megdönteni az egész birodalmat. - mondta Heracles.

\- Ebben én is biztos vagyok, de jelenleg az _én_ városom kapujában álldogál és akárhogy nézem, ez már kockázatosabb!

\- Mit tettél ezen kívül, amíg nem voltam itt?

\- Néhány csapatot falra rendeltem. Állni fogják az ostromcsapásokat. Aláaknázni nem nagyon próbálkoznak majd, a palota a város közepén van.

\- Attól még a fal alatt átáshatnak. - mondta Heracles és az egyik erkélyen álldogáló őr felé fordult – Készíts egy csapatot arra, hogy ellenaknákat ássanak! - mondta, mire a katona bólintott és sietve elhagyta az erkélyt – Te pedig – fordult a másik felé – keltsd fel a lakosokat. Szedd össze az összes katonát, aki nem ment a falra.

A másik katona és bólintott, majd gyorsan otthagyta őket, hogy teljesítse a feladatát. Így Sadiq és Heracles kettesben maradt az erkélyen. Heracles megengedte, hogy az indulatai kiüljenek az arcára.

\- Akkora egy idióta vagy! - sziszegte és vészjóslóan közelebb lépett – Volt már legalább egyszer, hogy nem az alfeledre hallgattál? Csak egyszer! Mégis mi volt abban a banditában annyira vonzó, hm? Hogy nem tudtál neki ellenállni? Tudod te milyen értékes adatokat szerzett a városról csak azzal, hogy a falakon belülre jutott?

\- Talán… már megéreztem akkor is, hogy nemesi vér. De a szemei neked is tetszettek volna, olyanok…

\- HOGY TUDSZ MÉG MOST IS...- elharapta a mondatot és ökölbe szorított kézzel elfordult – Engem hidegen hagynak a szemei. Nem érdekel se férfi, se nő. Nem vagyok olyan, mint te.

Hátat fordított neki és a lépcső felé indult.

\- Meg kell védenünk a várost, ez az elsődleges feladat. - mondta – A falakra megyek harcolni.

Sadiq keze a csuklójára kulcsolódott és visszarántotta.

\- Tudom, hogy ostoba voltam, nem kell még neked is a szememre hánynod. Számítok rád Heracles. - mondta és kinyúlt, hogy megérintse az arcát. A görög hagyta, de megborzongott az érintésétől – Hamarosan én is odamegyek. Vigyázz magadra.

\- Tudok vigyázni magamra. - mordult fel Heracles, megvárta, amíg Sadiq szorítása gyengül, csak ezután húzta ki a csuklóját a kezéből. Sadiq még mindig a kezében tartotta az arcát, így csak kifejezéstelenül a szemébe bámult. Sadiq elvigyorodott. Ismerte a szeretőjének minden apró rezdülését, és hogy milyen gondolatok vannak mögöttük. Megsimogatta az arcát a hüvelykujjával, aztán leengedte a kezét és lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Menj hát, jó Heracles. - mondta Sadiq és visszafordult az erkély felé. Kikönyökölt és a hajókra szegezte a tekintetét, kezeit elgondolkodva összekulcsolta maga előtt.

Heracles nem mozdult mögötte. Rátört valami rossz előérzet, és úgy érezte, valamit még mondania kellene Sadiqnak. Némán állt még pár percig, magával és a rossz érzéssel küzdve, végül anélkül hagyta el az erkélyt, hogy bármit is mondott volna a pasának.

* * *

Erzsi hosszú idő után, amikor rájött, hogy a mozgolódás a palota folyosóin nem fog megszűnni, megdörgölte a szemét, aztán álmosan felült. A hold fénye nyugodt, békés fénnyel világított be az ablakon, mégis, ha ilyen mértékű mozgást hallott, az nem vezethetett sok jóra.

Feli és Lovi tőle egy szobára aludtak, Gilbert pedig kettőre. Akkor pattantak ki a szemei, amikor meghallotta az utóbbi hangját a folyosóról. Lerúgta a könnyű takaróját és kirontott a szobából. Két katona fogta Gilbert karjait, fogták az Erzsébettől kapott kardját és húzták ki a szobájából.

\- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte fennhangon Erzsi, ahogy az őrökhöz lépett és vádlón nézett végig rajtuk.

\- A várost hamarosan támadás éri, őnagysága. - biccentett az egyikük – Mivel Beilschmidt a testőrséghez tartozik, őt is az udvarra rendelték.

\- Hova akarják küldeni őket? - ráncolta a homlokát Erzsébet.

\- Valószínűleg a falhoz. - válaszolta az őr – Vagy hátramaradunk tartaléknak, csak a parancsnok tudhatja.

Erzsébet a homlokát ráncolta.

\- Ő az én személyes testőröm. Csak én rendelkezhetek felette. - jelentette ki.

\- Ez igaz, hölgyem, de jelenleg nem te vagy a vár van veszélyben, hanem a város és a fal. - jegyezte meg az egyikük, de azért elengedték Gilbertet, meghajoltak, majd a dolgukra mentek.

Erzsi bosszankodva az albínóhoz lépett.

\- Mi a fene? Támadás? - morogta.

\- Egyiptomiak, úgy hallottam. - mondta Gilbert nyugodtan és a férfiak után nézett, akik az elmentek – Tudod, velük kellett volna mennem.

\- Mégis minek? Amilyen szerencsétlen vagy, azonnal megöleted magad.

\- Kedves, hogy hiszel bennem. - röhögött fel – Meg tudom védeni magam.

\- Fél kézzel megállítod az ágyúgolyót, el is felejtettem. - csóválta a fejét Erzsi.

Gilbert kinézett az ablakon a hajóhadra, ami a tengeren állt. Tekintete komollyá vált. Erzsébet nem igazán értette, ahogy követte a tekintetét. Megérintette a vállát, és kényszerítette a férfit, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Ne mondd, hogy harcolni akarsz. - mondta.

Gilbert bután elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, miért harcolnék egy idegen városért? Csak mert te vagy az úrnője? Ennyire még én sem vagyok elvetemült, Eliza. De nem látod azokat a hajókat ott kint? Ágyúkkal vannak felszerelve, gyorsak, mint a szélvész és valószínűleg könnyű irányítani őket.

\- Igen, és? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő.

\- Ez az a káosz, ami közben elszökhetnénk, Eliza! - ragadta meg a kezét és fojtott, bár izgatott hangon ejtette ki a szavakat- Sadiq nem küldhet utánunk senkit! Mindenki a támadással lesz elfoglalva!

\- Aha… - mondta nem túl meggyőzötten Erzsi – Na de mi lesz, ha karantén lesz? Ha körbeveszik a várost? Se ki, se be.

\- Ezért megyek én oda ki. - vigyorodott el Gilbert – Nyitott szemmel járok, kerülöm a harcot és keresek egy hajót elérhető közelségben, amivel meglóghatunk.

\- A kikötő fog elesni elsőként. - jegyezte meg Erzsi.

Gilbert elhúzta a száját és kinézett az ablakon újra.

\- Márpedig most kell megszöknünk, a csata hevében… vagy amikor épp tűzszünet van. Ez a sereg a mi malmunkra hajtja a vizet.

\- Gilbert… mit akarsz tenni? - kérdezte óvatosan Erzsi.

Az albínó felé fordult, vörös szemében elszánt láng lobogott.

\- Keresek neked és a gyerekeknek egy biztonságos utat ki a városból. Ahol nincs sem őr, sem ellenség, ahonnét messzire el tudunk jutni.

Erzsi sóhajtott.

\- Már elhatároztad magad, nem igaz? - kérdezte és közelebb lépett, a kezét a férfi mellkasára tette. Gilbert komolyan bólintott – Csak bizonyítani akarod, hogy igenis férfias vagy, nem igaz? - kérdezte.

\- Hő!

\- Jó, elég volt a viccekből. mondta Erzsi és megigazította az albínó gallérját – Gondolom nem tudlak megállítani azzal, hogy megoldom én, ne menj.

\- Hát, az biztos, hogy nem tudsz visszatartani.

\- Ne halj meg, rendben? - nézett fel rá könyörgő szemekkel Erzsébet – Nem halhatsz meg, élned kell értem.

Gilbert mélyen a szemébe nézett és félszegen elmosolyodott. Kezét végighúzta Erzsi arcán aztán gyorsan körülnézett, és megcsókolta. Erzsébet meglepődött, de azért átkarolta a nyakát, ahogy Gilbert magához vonta és megsimogatta a haját.

Amikor elszakadtak egymástól, még összeérintették a homlokukat és úgy néztek egymás szemébe, közelről, komolyan, hosszú pillanatokig, pedig éppen hogy látták egymást a csillagok gyér fényében.

\- Vigyázz magadra, Eliza. - suttogta Gilbert.

\- Úgy lesz, Gilbert. - ígérte halkan Erzsébet.

Lépteket hallottak a folyosón, és Gilbert elhúzta a fejét, Erzsébet pedig elvette a kezeit a nyakából.

\- Ígérem, hogy visszatérek, amint találok kiutat. - mondta az albínó, még gyorsan rávigyorgott, mielőtt az övére csatolta a kardját és eltűnt a félhomályos folyosón.

Erzsébet összetette a leengedett kezeit és ökölbe szorította őket. Már most aggódott Gilbertért, pedig még el sem hagyta a palotát. Az ajkába harapott és kinézett az ablakon a tenger habjain lebegő flottára. Gilbert azt mondta, visszatér, amint talál kiutat. Na de mi lesz, ha nem talál?

* * *

Hát itt volt végre. A városban alig pislákolt valahol fény, de nem is volt rá szükség. A nap hamarosan felkel, és Hassan akkor tervezte megindítani a támadását. Már kiadta az utasításokat a parancsnokainak, hogy mit tegyenek, ha megkapják a jelzést a támadásra.

Sadiq még időben lezárta a kikötőt- okos volt tőle, bár a dokkokhoz ugyanúgy be tudtak hajózni, és az a kapu, ami a városfalban volt, nem tarthatja vissza őket örökké.

Páran már elkezdték aláaknázni a falakat az északkeleti oldalon. Ha szerencséjük van, nem veszik észre őket időben és könnyűszerrel be tudnak törni a városba. Ha meg nem… nos, még mindig vannak ostromgépeik, de nagy eséllyel azokra nem lesz szükség. Nem hiába csábította el a pasát, azokról a titkos bejáratokról talán még maga a pasa sem tudott. Ahogy Hassan tudta, nem nagyon volt példa a történelemben arra, hogy megtámadják a várost, Sadiqból pedig kinézte, hogy csak elsiklott a tervrajzok áttanulmányozása fölött, amikor a város ura lett. Ugyan ki merné megtámadni ezt az erős katonaságú várost, ami a _hatalmas_ pasa kormányzása alatt van?

Mosolygott, és kiterítette maga előtt a város térképét, amit a pasától lopott. Minden bejárás és titkos tágas rajta volt, lehetetlen volt, hogy mindet őrizzék.

Hassan felnézett a papírokról a tengerre. Keleten megjelentek a nap első sugarai, majd a napkorong is lassan megjelent a horizonton. A herceg magához intette a parancsnokát.

\- A fogyó hold ideje lejárt. Teljesen eltűnt az éjszakai égről, és helyette megjelent a Nap. - mondta Hassan a fénylő égitestet nézve, majd a parancsnoka felé fordult, aki mellette várta az utasításokat – Most indítjuk meg a támadást Shalin ellen.

Az egyiptomi had kürtjei megszólaltak, Hassan pedig lehunyta a szemét és összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, a város már sárgás napfényben fürdött. Hamarosan vörös lesz a vértől.


	10. Chapter 10

Heracles némán figyelte a város előtt felsorakozott hadat. Ostromgépeiket felállították, valamint az előbb jelentették, hogy elkészült egy ellenakna is. Ez a Hassan sok úton akar bejutni a városba, és Heraclesnek volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy nem csak a falak ledöntésével és aknák ásásával fog próbálkozni. Nem, ha ezt akarná, miért ügyködött volna azon, hogy a palotába jusson és Sadiq szeretője legyen?

Mélyet sóhajtott, és rámarkolt a szablyájának markolatára, és megérintette az övére illesztett lőfegyverét is. Izgult, de arcán nem mutatta ki, csak keze remegése árulhatta el. Eddig soha nem volt ilyen nagy harc előtt. Ő csak egy görög volt, akit elragadtak otthonról, nem egy város megvédésére született. Az egyiptomi sereg nagynak tűnt, és nem is az volt az összes ember, akit látott maga előtt. Voltak még a hajókon, és ki tudja mennyien ástak még a föld alatt.

Heracles nem félt a haláltól, nem, hiszen hányszor kívánta már azt a hosszúra nyúlt éjszakák alatt! Soha nem jött el érte. Azért izgult, hogy sikerüljön megvédenie a várost, és annak temérdek lakóját, valamint a barátját, Erzsit is. Ahogy oldalra nézett, megpillantotta azt az albínót, akit még azelőtt kapott el, hogy Salatist sikerült volna kézre kerítenie. Nem igazán tudta hogyan, de kiszabadult a börtönből, és azóta gyakran látta Erzsébet oldalán. Egyszer még meg is fenyegette, hogyha bármi baja lesz a nőnek, ő megnyúzza a férfit. Eddig rendesen is tett a megnyúzás ellen, de most mégis itt volt a falon, egyedül hagyva a pasa feleségét és a két pici gyereket a palotában. Ez egy csöppet aggasztotta Heraclest.

Amint a fénylő napkorong megjelent a horizonton, az egyiptomiak kürtjei megszólaltak, csatakiáltások harsantak és a tömeg megindult feléjük.

Heracles előhúzta a pisztolyát és elsütötte, majd elkiáltotta magát:

\- Minden erővel a védekezésre koncentrálni! - várt pár pillanatot, amíg a sereg elég közel került a falakhoz – Ágyúk, tűz! - ordította, az ágyúk pedig sorban elsültek mellette, jó pár embert elsöpörve odalent– Újratölteni!

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy az albínó tőle nem messze összerezzen az ágyúk hangjára. Biztos olyan területről érkezett, ahol nem volt ilyen ostrom, vagy egyszerűen túl közel állt az ágyúkhoz. Heracles meg tudta érteni. Neki is ez volt az első megélt ostroma, így csak remélni merte, hogy mindent jól csinál.

Egy erős kéz szorította meg a vállát, a levegője pedig bennakadt. Hátrafordult, Sadiq pedig kissé felemelte a maszkja alját, így egy pillanatig felfedte Heraclesnek az arcát, bár a görög nem értette, pontosan miért is.

\- Ez az én városom. - engedte vissza a fehér álarcot – Átveszem innen. Idejét sem tudom mikor harcoltam már egy jót…

Heracles felmordult. Egyrészt azért, mert Sadiq így nem hitt benne, hogy egyedül is képes megvédeni a falakat és a várost, és mert azt hitte, most egy kicsit nyugta lesz tőle és nem jön ő is a falakra harcolni. De, végül is ő volt a pasa, mindenki ura ezen a helyen, az ő felelőssége volt megvédeni a várost is. Heracles csak egy erősebb bábu volt a kezében.

Most, hogy itt látta a falon, és az ágyúk újra elsültek, amikor Sadiq leengedte a kezét, ő pár pillanatig pedig csak némán nézte a pasát, képtelen volt máshova nézni, mert megint elkapta az a rossz érzés, ami hajnalban is. Ott motoszkált benne valami, valami szúró érzés a mellkasában. Átfutott a fején, hogy beteg lett, de aztán gyorsan megrázta a fejét és lenézett a közeledő seregre.

Az ágyúk harmadszorra is elsültek, de nem tettek túl nagy kárt az egyiptomi sereg előőrsében. A csapatok többi része valószínűleg a hajókon volt még.

Ahogy ezt Heracles végiggondolta, Sadiq felé fordult, de ő éppen ebben a pillanatban adta ki a parancsot a kikötőre néző ágyúknak, hogy tüzeljék a hajókat. Heracles tekintete nem találkozott Sadiqéval. A férfi teljes lényével az ostromra koncentrált. Olyan ritka alkalmak egyike volt, amikor még Heraclest is sikerült kizárnia, csak a közelgő csatára fókuszált.

Eljutottak a falakig. Heracles megszorította a szablyájának a markolatát, majd kirántotta a fegyvert a tokjából és csak egy pillantást vetett a napfényben megcsillanó pengére, mielőtt figyelme az első létrára irányult, ami a falnak dőlt. Hamarosan más ágyúlőrésekben is megjelentek a létrák magasra törő fokai, és ahol volt ágyú, ott lőttek, ahol pedig nem, mint Heracles esetében is, felugrott a széles falra és talpát a létra fokának vetette, úgy próbálta meg eltolni. Összeszorította a fogát és sziszegett, de hát mégsem ereje kicsinysége miatt volt ő parancsnok, sikerült ellöknie egy létrát a faltól. Kár, hogy közben tíz másikat támasztottak a falhoz, és néhol már fel is értek az arabok, heves harcot robbantva ki a falon.

Túl gyorsan felértek, túl gyorsan történt minden, és Heracles nem értette, miért.

\- Köveket! Forró vizet! - ordította Sadiq, és alighogy kimondta, az emberek máris elkezdtek minden nehezebb vagy égető dolgot, ami a kezük ügyébe akadt.

Heracles egy idő után már számon sem tartotta miket kell kerülgetnie. Megjelent egy fehér ruhás alak a falon, ruhája alól csak a sötét szemei látszódtak ki. Heracles szemébe néztek, és csak egy pillanatig meredtek egymásra, mielőtt szablyát előreszegezve rontottak egymásnak.

* * *

Gilbert akarata ellenére összerezzent az ágyúk hangjára és félve nézett le a feléjük tartó seregre. Amikor a parancsot kiadták, Gilbert segített újra az ágyúkat és elborzadva nézte, hogyan tarol le több embert is egyetlen golyó. Némán imádkozott, hogy vonuljanak vissza, ne legyen ebből nagyobb harc, de miért is tették volna ezt? Végül is azért jöttek ide olyan messziről, hogy bevegyék a várost, nem igaz?

Amint az első létrák megjelentek az falakon, rajtuk az első emberekkel, Gilbert csak állt és bámult rájuk kerek, vöröslő szemekkel. Igaz, hogy jómódú családban nevelkedett, megtanították vívni és némi hadászatot is tanítottak, utóbbiból természetesen nem sokra emlékezett már, de mégis, soha nem volt még részese egy csatának sem, ez az egész teljesen új volt neki.

Amikor végre sikerült kitörnie a transzszerű állapotából, hátrált pár lépést és a falról levezető lépcső felé pillantott. Majd úgy döntött, hogy inkább nem azt veszi használatba, mert lentről nem lát a falon túlra és nem lát rá a kikötőre.

Előhúzott karddal kezdett rohanni a falon, végig az ágyúk mellett és az egyre nagyobb harcba keveredő katonák mellett, amíg végül teljes látképe nem nyílt a kikötőre. Az egyiptomi hajók nem közvetlenül a dokkoknál álltak, hanem távolabb horgonyoztak, hogy még véletlenül se találhassa el őket egy-egy eltévedt ágyúgolyó. Azért mégis elsütöttek párat Gilbert mellett, amitől a férfinek csengeni kezdett a füle és hátra is tántorodott.

Nem volt ez neki való. Ez az egész háború dolog nem tetszett neki, Erzsébetnek pedig valahol igaza volt, hogy egy gyáva nyúl. Ahogy ezt végiggondolta, valamiért egy osztrák nemes jutott eszébe magáról, aki jobb szeret az otthon melegében ücsörögni, mintsem hogy kitegye a lábát és ne adj' Isten még háborúba is keveredjen. Gilbert sem ilyen háborúba akart keveredni… ő csak világot akart látni, keletre jönni, hogy megismerje mások világát és ha visszatér szimpátiával meséljen a pogány népekről, hogy elmondja mennyi csodát látott… később úgy módosította a tervét, hogy Erzsébettel tér haza. Na meg a két gyerekkel a hóna alatt, nem fogja érdekelni milyen furcsa pillantásokat kapnak az apjától, meg az udvar többi tagjától.

Nem szabad hagynia, hogy gyáva féregként kússzon ide-oda a falon valami kiutat keresve. Nem is menne neki igazán. Na meg elő is tört belőle a segítő keresztény szellem, mint annál a nőnél, akit még ideérkezésekor megpróbált megvédeni. Ha már hatalmassága tud harcolni, hát tegyen az ártatlan lakosokért! Az most eszébe sem juthatott, hogy esetleg ez is rosszul sülhet el, mint a dolog azzal a tolvajjal.

Igen, Erzsébetéket mindenképpen megvédi, még ha a város legbiztosabb pontjában, a palotában vannak is. Előhúzta a kardját és gyűlölködő szemekkel nézett a hajókra. De mégis miért kellett ezeknek megjelenni?

* * *

Hassan felnézett a városra. Hangos csatazaj, kiáltások, ágyúk és lőfegyverek dörrenése, az emberek halálsikolya ért csak el a hajókig, ahol elmélázva üldögélt. Zene volt füleinek ez a zaj. A képzelete miatt még külön Sadiq kiáltásait is képes volt belehallani.

Ó, hogy milyen élvezetes volt így ülni a melegben a vitorla árnyékában! Hány napja is folyt az ostrom? Három? Repül az idő, ha az ember jól érzi magát, ugyebár… csak akkor tűnik nagyon lassúnak, ha arra vár, mikor hal már meg Sadiq. Mert abban biztos volt, hogy él, hiszen maga látta milyen erős teste is volt, maga tapasztalta az erejének kicsiny töredékét, és úgy hitte, még semmit nem mutatott meg neki sem magából, sem a katonái erejéből. Ha pedig ez így van…

Magához intette a tábornokát, aki eddig a hajó orrából figyelte a város előtt gomolygó füstöt. A védők tüzet gyújtottak, és tényleg tűzzel-vassal küzdöttek.

\- Figyelj csak… - kezdte, amikor a tábornok lehajolt hozzá – Vessünk ennek minél hamarabb véget. A seregre még szükség van, ha tovább akarunk menni a birodalom szíve felé. A barna bőrtáskában találsz egy köteg papírt, amiken a város összes ki- és bejáratát megtalálod. Járd körbe a várost egy csapattal, és keresd meg azt az utat, ami közvetlenül a palotába vezet. Ha ez megvan… tudod a dolgod.

A tábornok komolyan bólintott.

\- Megölni, akit csak látok. - mondta, finoman meghajolt, majd a táskáért indult.

\- Jó fiú. - bólintott elégedetten Hassan, mosolygott, és egy üveg italért nyúlt maga mellé.

Ha egyszer a katonái a városfalakon belül lesznek, a győzelem szinte már a kezükben van. Hassan kételkedett benne, hogy Sadiq rájött, mit is lopott el… ha pedig így van, nem számítanak arról, hogy belülről is támadás éri őket.

Az árbócnak dőlt és a városra nézett. Hogy milyen szépek is azok a napok, amikor már tudod, hogy mindenképp nyerni fogsz… és a sakálfejű halál pedig mindenképpen az alvilágba rángatja azt a kiállhatatlan pasát.


	11. Chapter 11

Végre valahára megállt az ágyútűz és a csatazaj. Heracles már csak a haldoklók és sebesültek nyögéseit és nyöszörgését próbálta kizárni a fejéből. Az ostrom még korántsem ért véget, ezt mindannyian tudták. Csak tűzszünet volt, bizonyára a hajóján tartózkodó Hassan herceg rendelte vissza a katonáit, hogy pihenőt tartsanak. A shaliniak ezt mind örömmel fogadták. Erejük rohamosan fogyott, a sebesültek és holtak száma csak nőtt.

Heracles gyors tempóban sétált végig a falon. Elvesztette Sadiqot a harc hevében és most fogalma sem volt, hol keresse. Talán az egyik hullakupac alján feküdt, maszkja nélkül pedig az emberek nem ismerték meg. Vagy az is lehet, hogy öntudatlanul feküdt valahol a fal aljában, esetleg egy egyiptomi zsoldos rántotta magával a mélybe, Shalin városán kívülre. Heracles most először bízott abban, hogy a pasa túlélte eddig. Ha ő nincs, a város nagyon hamar elesik és nem csak Heracles tudatlansága miatt. A harci morál megcsappanna, és akkor tényleg mindennek vége lenne. Igyekezett megtalálni, akár holtan is. Ha halott volt, el kellett rejtenie a testét, hogy senki ne jöjjön rá, mi történt.

Megtorpant és lenézett a fal város felőli oldalára. Nem rendeltek el kijárási tilalmat, de a legtöbb ember már visszahúzódott az otthonába, mivel a nap már lemenőben volt, vörösre festve a homokkő házakat, és a katonák páncélján csillogott vissza baljósan. Heraclest aggasztotta, hogy még csak hagyományos ostrom módszereket alkalmaztak. De akkor mi értelme volt, hogy Hassan a palotába jusson?

Meleg fuvallat kapott barna tincseibe a város felé mutatva. Heracles megfordult és a hajóflottára nézett. Minél többet gondolkodott rajta… annál inkább tűnt vihar előtti csendnek, mint tűzszünetnek.

Végigfutott a gerincén a hideg, majd újra nekiindult a falon, tovább keresve a pasát. _Csak légy életben… kérlek… most az egyszer…_

Ahogy sétált, tekintetét ide-oda kapkodta, kutatva az arcokat, maga elé idézve Sadiq mind maszkos, mind maszk nélküli arcát. Elméje sokszor megcsalta, más emberekre képzelve a pasa arcát, és egészen elcsüggedt, hogy sehol sincs. Már visszafelé indult, amikor meglátott egy alakot kuporogni az egyik ágyúnak dőlve a fal kőkorlátja mellett. Csak akkor vehette észre, ha visszafelé tartott, tehát jól tette, hogy megfordult.

Nem ismerte meg azonnal, hát mellé térdelt és megérintette a vállát. A férfi felemelte a fejét és sötét szemei találkoztak Heracles tekintetével. A pasa volt, bár maszkját valahol elhagyhatta.

\- Sadiq… - tört fel egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj Heraclesből, majd megragadta a karját és megpróbálta talpra húzni.

\- Hóha hó, Heracles! - nyögött fel Sadiq és pár centiméterre emelkedett csak el a talajtól, majd vissza is huppant, szemében fájdalom villant.

Heracles csak most szemlélte meg jobban Shalin nagy pasáját. Halántékáról vércsík folyt le majdnem egészen az álláig, a fal felőli, jobb vállát pedig vér áztatta. Óvatosan a vállához nyúlt, Sadiq pedig hagyta, hogy megvizsgálja az ott ejtett mély vágást.

\- Tudod Heracles… soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen boldogan fogod mondani egyszer a nevem. Mármint az éjszakáinkon kívül. - jegyezte meg Sadiq és megeresztett felé egy önelégült mosolyt.

\- Tudod, Sadiq, nagyon könnyű golyót ereszteni a fejedbe egy háború idején. Még azt sem tudnák megmondani, hogy az ellenség volt, vagy pont a parancsnokod. - mondta kimérten és összehúzta a szemét – Kímélj meg a perverz dolgaidtól most az egyszer, kérlek.

\- Ha a drága kiscicám ezt szeretné…

Sadiq hangja lemondó volt, Heracles pedig kihallotta belőle a gyengeséget és a fájdalmat. Nem tűnt épp könnyűnek a sérülése.

\- Tudod mozgatni? - kérdezte a jobb karjára bökve.

Sadiq lenézett a karjára, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha megerőltetné magát a mozgást illetően. Grimaszolt, aztán visszanézett Heraclesre.

\- Nem… semmi más nincs ebben a karomban, csak fájdalom. - mondta – Még én is meg tudok sérülni, látod… óvatlan voltam.

Heracles fáradtan sóhajtott és most már óvatosabban segítette fel a pasát a földről.

\- Elmegyünk az egyik kórházba. - jelentette ki – Meg sem fognak ismerni a maszkod nélkül. És nehogy azt hidd, hogy ezt mind miattad teszem, az emberek és a város biztonsága érdekében cselekszem.

Sadiq csak biccentett és bár a lábának semmi baja nem volt a fáradtságon kívül, elégedetten mosolygott, élvezve azt, hogy Heracles segít neki lejutni a falról a városba, ahol a közeli házakban kórházak létesültek és aki csak tudott, ott segített a sebesült katonáknak. Heracles szerencsésen talált egy olyat, ahol nem voltak túl sokan. Bevezette Sadiqot, aztán megragadta a bal vállát és lenyomta egy ágyra, amíg kerített némi kötszert és alkoholt a sebre, mivel úgy látta a többiek más katonákkal vannak elfoglalva.

Sadiq arcán párszor átfutott a fájdalom, de mégis csak vigyorgott azon a tényen, hogy Heracles milyen nagy gonddal fertőtlenítette a halántékán a sebet és hogy törölte le a rászáradt vért az arcáról. Aztán a vállát vette kezelésbe és közben megpróbálta ignorálni Sadiq önelégült vigyorát. Neki csak az az egy dolog járt a fejében, hogy Sadiq mekkora egy perverz vénember.

Heracles mélyet sóhajtott amikor sikerült nagy gonddal bekötöznie a sebet a vállán. Sadiq óvatosan megérintette a vásznat, majd óvatosan felemelte a karját, ami ernyedten zuhant vissza a pasa sziszegésének kíséretében.

\- Ez nem megy. Használhatatlan.

Heracles arcán csak egy pillanatra futott át az aggodalom.

\- Na és a bal karod?

\- Feleannyira ügyes, mint a jobb. Balszerencse lenne azzal kardot forgatnom. A pisztoly és a lőfegyverek még úgy ahogy, de…

\- Nem tudsz harcolni.

Heracles szemei egy kissé elkerekedtek és úgy meredt Sadiq jobb vállára, mint minden baj okozójára. Majd mélyet sóhajtott, hogy megnyugodjon. Úgy van… ez még nem a világ vége… legalább Sadiq még él, az elméje tiszta és még mindig meg tudja védeni a várost… igaz?

Sadiq csak bólintott, mire Heracles felegyenesedett és fel-alá járkált a szobában. Sadiqot nem lehetett közvetlenül a falra vinni, hiszen ott nem tudná megvédeni magát, viszont a közelben kell lennie, hogy kiadhassa a parancsokat. Tehát… valahol a falhoz legközelebb eső házakban van a legjobb helyen. Ő pedig átveheti a helyét fent a magas falon, ha egyszer újra elkezdődik az ostrom. Ezt végiggondolva megszállta valami hihetetlen nyugodtság és hirtelen képesnek érezte magát, hogy méltó parancsnoka legyen a katonáknak és megvédje Shalint.

\- Ó, hogy imádom ezt a tekintetet…

Heracles felé kapta a tekintetét és egy igen gyilkos pillantást vetett az önelégülten vigyorgó pasára, aki bal kezét lassan rákulcsolta a csuklójára és közelebb vonta magához. Heracles felhorkant, de engedelmesen közelebb lépett és lenézett Sadiq sötét, csillogó szemeibe.

\- Nem fogod a vesztébe vezetni a várost, igaz, kiscicus? - kérdezte halkan.

\- A legjobb tudásom szerint cselekszem. - mormolta Heracles, mire Sadiq felállt, elengedte a csuklóját és piszkos, véres kezével megérintette az arcát. Heracles nem húzódott el, végig kifejezéstelenül bámult az őt fürkésző, csillogó szemekbe.

\- Tudom, hogy most nem mehetek vissza veled… szóval nem tudok vigyázni rád. Éld túl, kiscicám!

Közelebb hajolt, de nem csókolta meg. Kezével a tarkójához nyúlt és kissé előrébb döntötte Heracles fejét, hogy összeérinthesse a homlokukat. Sötét szemeit lehunyta, Heracles azért továbbra is kitartóan bámulta az arcát. Sadiq vett egy mély lélegzetet és kiélvezte a pillanatot, majd elengedte a parancsnokát és visszaült az ágyára.

\- Menj már! Te vagy a parancsnokom, nem?

Heracles nem tudta mire vélni az előző kontaktust. Valami… erőszakosabb búcsúfélét várt a pasától. Mondjuk, hogy lenyomja a nyelvét a torkán, vagy csak erősen magához szorítja, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni. Ez… kifejezetten gyengéd volt.

Sietve biccentett Sadiqnak, majd gyors tempóban elhagyta a házat, hogy az ajtó becsukódása után felnézzen a tőle pár száz méterre álló magas falra. Shalinnak ezt a részét már árnyék borította, a nap csak a városfal tetejét áztatta vörös fénnyel.

Egy hosszú pillanat erejéig, mintha az idő megtorpant volna, a madarak abbahagyták éneküket, a szélnek még enyhe fuvallata sem érkezett kelet felől, és mintha mindent elborított volna a halotti csend és nyugodtság. Nem volt ez több egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatnál, mert a következő dolog, ami történt, hogy az előtte alig háromszáz méterre álló fal felrobbant.

Apró kövek és törmelék hullott szerteszét, lángnyelvek csaptak fel a puskaporok maradékainál, az emberek ijedt kiáltásait és halálsikolyait pedig Heracles felé vitte az időközben újra feltámadt szél.

A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet és úgy érezte képtelen megmozdulni. Az ellenségnek sikerült egy aknát ásnia, majd berobbantania Shalin legyőzhetetlennek vélt falát.

* * *

Az ágyútűz és a csatazaj messzire elhallatszott. A pasa palotája sokkal messzebb állt a csata helyszínétől, mégis, temérdek dolgot hallani lehetett. Ezt a tényt Feli és Lovi sínylették a legjobban meg.

A két kis itáliai gyermek Erzsi buggyos nadrágjába kapaszkodott, könnyes arcukat az oldalába fúrták, és a nő hiába simogatta a hátukat és próbálta csitítani őket, csak nem hagyták abba a bőgést, még akkor sem, amikor az ágyútűz odakint elhallgatott, azt jelezve, hogy tűzszünet van. Ha valamit, hát türelmet biztos tanult mellettük így.

\- Semmi baj… semmi baj… Gilbert és Sadiq is rendben vannak, biztos vagyok benne. - mondta nekik nyugodtságot erőltetve a hangjára. Az igazat megvallva ő inkább Gilbertért aggódott. Sadiq… mindegy volt, Sadiq hogy végzi, csak azért mondta, mert tudta, hogy a gyerekek őt is szeretik. Az a nagy szívük…

Lovino felnézett rá, dühösen kiáltott valamit, majd Erzsi térdére csapott. Erzsi sóhajtott és megcsóválta a fejét. Még mindig nem értették meg egymást rendesen, így csak találgathatott, mit is mondott neki a sötétvörös hajú kisfiú. A gyerekek szobájában ültek az egyik vastag perzsaszőnyegen, bár Erzsit nem hagyta nyugodni az a rossz érzés, hogy mindez a szépen kidolgozott kelme, a palota mintázott padlója és a selyemfüggönyök hamarosan mind lángok martalékai lesznek.

Igyekezett kiűzni ezt a gondolatot a fejéből, hisz, ha ez megtörténne, soha többé nem láthatná Gilbertet és valószínűleg a gyerekeket is elveszítené.

\- Mit szólnátok, ha elmennénk és szereznénk valami ennivalót? Jót fog tenni egy kis mozgás… na, Feli, ne sírjatok… - felemelte Feliciano állát és biztatóan a kisfiúra mosolygott. Feli ajkai megremegtek és inkább visszafúrta az arcát Erzsi kék kendőjébe – Gyerünk, talpra fiúk!

Óvatosan megfogta a két gyerek kezét és felállt. Úgysem akarnak majd egyedül maradni, kénytelenek lesznek vele menni. Lovi durcásan letörölte a könnyeit vörös kis arcáról, aztán Felire kiáltott, amitől az csak még jobban bőgni kezdett. Erzsi a fejét csóválta és megszorította a kezüket.

\- Semmi baj nem lesz, rendben?

Erzsi nem hitte, hogy egy cseléd is fejvesztve rohanna, ha ételért csengetne. Meg egyébként is… rosszul volt már attól a szomorú gyerekszobától, ezzel legalább talán eltereli egy kicsit az ikrek figyelmét is az odakint folyó háborúról. Kilépett a folyosóra, majd a két gyerek kezét fogva indult el a konyha felé. Topánjaik hideg puffanással és koppanással kísérték az egyébként kihalt kastélyban az útjukat.

Egyszer csak egy fehér cselédruhába öltözött férfi lépett ki az egyik szobából. Göndör barna haja a szemébe hullott, finom borosta szegélyezte az állát és Erzsébet tudta, hogy látta már párszor, de még soha nem beszélt vele. A férfi csak egy pillanatra nézett Erzsire, majd tekintete lejjebb tévedt a két kisírt szemű kisgyerekre, amitől a lélegzete is elakadt.

\- Mio dio! - kiáltott fel, mire még Feli is abbahagyta a sírást és kétkedve nézett fel. Lovi dühös kis tekintete is egészen meglágyult a férfit látva.

Aztán a két gyerek és a férfi csak meredt egymásra hosszú hosszú pillanatok erejéig. Majd a férfi letérdelt és kitárta a karját a gyerekek felé. Akkor azok ketten elengedték Erzsi kezét és felé rohantak.

\- Padre! - ordították és karolták át a nyakát, amikor végre megérkeztek az ölelésébe. A férfi beszélni kezdett hozzájuk ugyanazon a dallamos, éneklő nyelven, amin az ikrek is kommunikáltak. Valószínűleg toszkán lehetett.

Erzsébet pedig csak állt, pár méterre tőlük, felvont szemöldökkel és ezt az egészet, úgy ahogy volt, nem értette. Kevéske tudását a nyelvből, amit az ikrektől tanult, most nem tudta felhasználni. Feli és Lovi újra bőgni kezdtek, csak most már a férfi ruhájába fúrták kicsi arcukat.

Erzsi hagyta őket pár percig. Csak bámult, mint egy kívülálló személy és csak később merte megköszörülni a torkát.

\- Khmm… elnézést… - kezdte törökül, hogy a férfi biztosan megértse. A férfi végre felemelte a fejét, hogy újra ránézzen és fejet hajtson.

\- Mélységesen sajnálom, úrnőm… - mondta – és elnézést udvariatlanságomért, Romulus a nevem.

Erzsébet bólintott, majd összefonta maga előtt a karjait, úgy nézte továbbra is a cserzett bőrű férfit.

\- Mi köze van Felihez és Lovihoz? - kérdezte.

Romulus habozott. Lenézett az ikrekre akik eddig hozzá beszéltek, de megérezve a komolyságot Erzsi hangjában, most inkább a nő felé fordultak.

\- Úgy hallottam ön megbízható ember ebben a palotában… még akkor is, ha nem lenne szabad senkiben megbíznom… - kezdte Romulus.

\- Kém? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Erzsébet és közelebb lépett azzal az elhatározással, hogy a gyerekeket megvédi ettől az embertől.

\- Dehogy! - kerekedett el Romulus szeme és csak még közelebb vonta magához az ikreket – Nem… talán feltűnt már, hogy nem vagyok se török, se arab… igazából itáliai vagyok, mint ők. - dörzsölte meg az ikrek oldalát mosolyogva – Az apjuk vagyok és értük jöttem.

Erre mintha a két gyerek csak jobban bújt volna hozzá. Könnyeik lassan elapadtak és suttogó, fáradt hangjaik eljutottak Erzsihez is, aki csak még jobban felvonta a szemöldökét. Volt valami abban, amit Romulus mondott. Igaz, hogy egy kicsit idős volt, hogy apának nézze, de a gyerekek határozottan ismerték. Miért rohantak volna egy vadidegenhez ilyen izgatottan?

Felsóhajtott és úgy döntött, elhiszi.

\- Azóta nem láttam őket, hogy elrabolták őket… kicsi Felim, kicsi Lovim…

\- Igen, idejük nagy részét velem töltötték. - mondta Erzsébet és összefonta maga előtt a karjait – Mihez fogsz most kezdeni? Hogy végre újra találkoztatok?

Romulus habozott pár pillanatig, elgondolkodva nézett le a gyerekekre.

\- Ki kell jutnunk innen. Mindegy, hogy ki győz, vagy veszít, ők sehogy sem járnak jobban. Még az ostrom idején kell kijutnunk valahogy.

Erzsi az ajkába harapott, azon tűnődve, vajon befogadják-e Romulust is a kis csoportba, aminek most Gilbert keresett kiutat a városból. Ha tényleg ő volt a gyerekek apja…

\- Van valaki odakint, aki már igyekszik biztonságos kiutat találni. Gyere velünk!

Romulus meglepve nézett rá, majd melegen elmosolyodott és bólintott.

\- Jóindulata határtalan, úrnőm. - mondta kissé fejet hajtva Erzsébet előtt.

Ahogy Erzsi elmosolyodott a férfin és csak biccentett. Közelebb lépett, bár ezzel nem az volt a célja, hogy megszakítsa ezt az örömteli találkozást. Még mindig volt benne némi kétely Romulust illetően, de nagyrészt már sikerült elfogadnia a tényeket, bár a gyerekek viselkedésében még mindig jobban bízott, mint a férfiében.

Az ikrek megkönnyebbült, remegő hangjaikon túl azonban valami más zaj is megütötte a fülét. Léptek voltak a folyosó egyik kanyarulata felől, de nem durvábbak, mintha valaki topánban közlekedett volna. Ezek nehéz csizmák voltak és Erzsébetet valahogy arra késztette, hogy fokozottan figyeljen. Közelebb lépett Romulushoz és az ikrekhez, megérintve a férfi vállát.

Romulus elcsitította a gyerekeket aztán a kezüket fogva felállt. Mind a folyosó elágazása felé fordultak, ahol hamarosan öt piszkos, fehér ruhába öltözött alak jelent meg talpig fegyverben. Arcukat kendő takarta, csak sötét szemeik néztek rájuk ridegen.

\- Úrnőm… - akadt benn Romulus levegője, és a fiúkat a háta mögé tolta, Erzsinek pedig csak a fejével biccentett, hogy lépjen hátrébb. Erzsi szemei elkerekedtek, megfogta Feli másik kezecskéjét, úgy kezdett hátrálni.

Az egyik fehér ruhás mondott valamit, amit Erzsi képtelen volt megérteni, de az biztos, hogy mind felemelték puskájukat, aztán vezényszóra lőttek. Erzsébet abban a pillanatban ragadta meg Lovi kezét is és rántotta el őket apjuktól. A cselédruhás itáliai mintha egy pillanatra megállt volna, mintha az idő tovább folyt volna körülötte anélkül, hogy őt érintette volna akár csak egy ujjal is a változás szele. A puska dörrenése után mintha egy hosszú pillanatig csend állt volna be, majd Romulus hang nélkül, véres mellkassal csuklott össze és terült el a földön. Lovi felkiáltott, Feli pedig ledermedt és csak meredten bámulta volna apja holttestét, ha Erzsi el nem kezd velük szaladni az ellenkező irányba.

Hallotta, hogy a puskák újból eldörrennek mögöttük, és bár rohant, ahogy a lába bírta, két apró gyerekkel mégiscsak nehézkes volt a menekülés. Az egyik golyó súrolta Erzsi csupasz vállát, mire a nő az ajkába harapott és elfojtott egy sikítást.

Sikított helyette viszont Lovino, aki egyszer csak elterült a földön, vérfoltot hagyva a padlón. Erzsiben megállt az ütő, és megtorpant, elengedve Feli kezét, aki valószínűleg sokkot kapott, most pedig a testvérét látva még nagyobbat, de ezt már ordítással dolgozta fel. Erzsébet nem sokat gondolkodhatott, az araboktól csak harminc méter választotta el, plusz egy sarok, amin épp csak sikerült befordulniuk, amikor Lovit meglőtték.

A karjába kapta a sérült kisfiút aztán nem túl kedvesen rárivallt Felire, hogy ne bőgjön, hanem fusson és újból nekilódult a palotának és feltépte az első ajtót amit megpillantott, beterelve maga előtt Felit, majd nem törődve azzal, mennyire hangos, bevágta maga után az ajtót és sietve letette Lovit a földre, aki csak nyöszörögni bírt, a jobb térde alatt pedig egy nagy vörös folt kezdett kialakulni átáztatva a kicsi nadrágját.

Erzsi megragadott egy széket a fal mellől és a kilincs alá illesztette. Tudta, hogy ez nem lesz tartós barikád, de időt még nyerhetnek vele, mert ebből a szobából másik termekbe is át lehetett jutni. Újra karjába kapta Lovit és átrohant az egyik szomszédos szobába, ahol az egyik ajtó egy másik szobába vezetett, a másik pedig ki a folyosóra, csak egy sarokkal arrébb, szóval nem valószínű, hogy onnét próbálkoznának.

Csodálta, hogy a fülében doboló vértől képes volt meghallani, hogy megpróbálták betörni az ajtót. Hirtelen felindulásból döntött úgy, hogy kinyitja a másik szobába vezető ajtót, de visszarántotta Felit, amikor az át akart futni. A nagy fehér tulipánmintás szekrényre bökött, és beengedte maga előtt a kisfiút, mielőtt magukra zárta a szekrényajtót is és meghúzódtak néhány cipő és kaftán között.

Épp időben, hallotta, hogy a másik szobában a szék megadta magát és az ajtó kinyílt. Kezét Feli szájára tapasztotta, Lovit pedig erősen szorította magához. Még ő is megértette a jelentőségét, hogy most nem lenne szerencsés tovább nyöszörögni.

Erzsi hallotta a sötétben, hogy a nehéz csizmák koppannak a padlón, lassan haladnak, és először ebben a szobában járnak körbe. A szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, úgy érezte képes lenne bármelyik pillanatban elájulni. Szemei elkerekedtek és a hangok irányába fordultak, mintha csak megpróbált volna átlátni a falon.

Hosszú percekbe telt, mire a cipőik hangja és ismeretlen nyelvük foszlányai elhaltak, viszont Erzsi még így is hosszú ideig várt, mielőtt kinyitotta a szekrényajtót és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Csak a szerencséjüknek köszönhették, hogy éltek.

Megsimogatta az újra szipogó Feli fejét, miután letette a nyöszörgő Lovinót és buggyos nadrágjából tépett anyagot, hogy nem túl szakszerűen, de ellássa a kisfiú sebét. Tudta, hogy fertőtlenítőre és jobb kötszerre van szükségük. A vállán lévő sebbel nem igazán foglalkozott, az adrenalintól még a fájdalmat sem érezte.

Magához vonta a két kisfiút és hagyta, hogy megint összekönnyezzék őt.

\- Sajnálom… - mondta halkan, a könnyeivel küszködve, amik eddig csak az ijedtség miatt nem törtek ki belőle. Mégiscsak szörnyű volt végignézni, hogy esik össze előtte egy ember, aki fontos volt az ikrek számára – A palota már nem biztonságos… ki kell mennünk… meg kell keresnünk Gilbertet…

Az ajkába harapott és lehajtotta a fejét. Némán imádkozott, hogy Gilbert még életben legyen odakint.

* * *

Hassan a fal árnyékában várt egy kisebb csapattal. Ez a pont szinte vakfolt volt egyébként is, a falról alig lehetett belátni a sarokba, ahol álltak, talpig fegyverben, várva a robbanásra a fal alatt. Most a lemenő nap miatt még kevesebb fény jutott a sarokba, így észrevétlenek maradtak és vártak.

Milyen jó is volt, hogy minden ilyen információt megtudott a papírok ellopásával! Ha minden jól ment, már több csapat is bejutott a palotába a titkos járatokon keresztül. Nem tudta, mennyi katonát és testőrt hagytak a palotában, akik meg tudták volna állítani a katonáit, mindenesetre még egy hírnök sem tért vissza azzal a hírrel, hogy roppant ellenállásba ütköztek. Tehát a tűzszünet alatt egyre több és több ember indult el a palotába a föld alatt.

Sokáig vacillált, hogy melyik csapattal tartson. Akik a palotába mennek, vagy akik a robbantás után törnek be a városba. Végül utóbbi mellett döntött, és nem csak azért mert úgy hitte Sadiq a fal közelében lehet, hanem tudta, hogy jelenléte növeli a harci morált. Ott akart lenni amikor a palotából kitörő csapatok és a falon keresztül érkezők összetalálkoznak a városban, mert ez már szinte győzelemnek számítható lesz. Senki nem számít arra, hogy nem csak kívülről, hanem belülről is támadják őket.

Felnézett a vöröslő égre. Már bármelyik pillanatban visszatérhet Shalin falain belülre…

A föld megmozdult a talpuk alatt és hatalmas robaj rázta meg az egész környéket. Nem emelte fel a karját, hogy védje az arcát, biztos távolban volt a robbanástól. Ó igen… sejtette, hogy ott senkinek nem jut eszébe ellenaknát ásnia…

Ragyogó mézbarna szemekkel figyelte, hogy omlik le a fal egy kicsit távolabb tőle, és elmosolyodott az emberek hangját hallva.

A katonái felé fordult, akik ugyanolyan izgalommal figyelték az eseményeket.

Hassan kivonta görbe szablyáját és az ég felé lendítette.

\- Egyiptom népe! - kiáltotta – Irány a város! Elfoglaljuk Shalint!

Elszánt csatakiáltások harsantak és Hassan visszafordult a leomlott fal felé. Csak egyenesen kellett menniük a fal mentén. Talán kiszúrják őket odafentről, na de ennyi veszteség belefér, ha valamit ledobálnak. Mindenki a robbanással lehet elfoglalva.

Mélyen beszívta a meleg, sivatagi levegőt mielőtt szablyájával előremutatott és kiadta a parancsot:

\- ELŐRE!

Az egyiptomi sereg pedig nekiindult, hogy a városfalakon belül csapjanak össze a pasa katonáival.


	12. Chapter 12

A levegője bennakadt, majd hamarosan zihálni kezdett. A szíve ki akart ugrani a helyéről, elfogta a kétségbeesés és úgy érezte, képtelen megmozdulni. Mindenre számított, de erre nem. Ha bejutnak, képtelenség lesz megállítani az előrenyomulásukat a városban.

Azt kívánta, bár pofon vágná valaki, hogy le tudja küzdeni a kétségbeesését, ám senki nem tette ezt meg. Látta a szeme sarkából, hogy a környező házakból kifut néhány lakó, vagy nem olyan súlyos sérült, felkiált, ahogy a falra néz, majd vagy visszafut a házba, vagy azonnal a palota felé kezd rohanni.

A lakosok! Mindenkit le fognak mészárolni, ha bejutnak!

Ez végre hidegzuhanyként érte Heraclest és képes volt megmozdulni. Körülnézett, és az egyik katonán a századosi egyenruhát. Gyors léptekkel elkapta a vállát.

\- Te fogsz felelni a közemberek biztonságáért. Menjetek a belsőbb kerületekbe! Vigyél egy csapatot, gyerünk, indulj!

A katona gyorsan bólintott. Heracles látta a szemén, hogy ő is mennyire rémült. Intett néhány közelben álldogáló katonának és a központ felé kezdtek szaladni. Újból körülnézett, ezúttal egy tizedes grabancát kapta el, aki már pont a századossal tartott volna.

\- Gyűjtsd össze a harcképes katonákat a falról! Ne mindet, olyan hetvenet vezess ide, hogy védjük a berobbantott rést!

A tizedes tisztelgett aztán elrohant a fal felé. Heracles az ajkába harapott. Nem tudta, meddig tarthatnak ki. Úgy számította, hogy a fő egyiptomi sereg a résnél fogja megpróbálni a betörést, viszont sejthetik, hogy ők is a résre fognak koncentrálni, így folytathatják a fal megmászását a létrákkal, ahol már kevesebben vannak. Ha pedig a falon is sikerül átmászniuk…

Belegondolni sem mert, mi lesz, ha elvesztik a várost. Az Oszmán Birodalom nyilván meg tud állítani egy ilyen hadsereget, ebben nem kételkedett, Hassan idióta volt, hogy a törökökre támadt. Viszont… mi lesz a várossal? A legközelebbi városig sem, nemhogy a szultánig jutna el a segélykérő üzenet, majd vissza az erősítés… csak magukra számíthatnak.

Nem kellett soká várnia, hogy megérkezzenek a katonái hozzá, majd a vezetésével közelebb húzódjanak a réshez, ahol a lemenő nap fényében egy sötét alak már megjelent és égre szegezett karddal hallatott csatakiáltást. A Heracles mellett álló férfi előhúzta a pisztolyát és lelőtte. A sötét alak összecsuklott a résben, majd két másodpercre néma csend telepedett Heracles csapatára. Senki nem szólalt meg, még mozdulni sem mertek, minden szem a fal másik oldalára meredt, mintha hirtelen előtűnő démonok seregét várnák. Először csak morajlás hallatszott a túloldalról. Aztán elsült egy fegyver és az arabok hangos ordítása hallatszott, ahogy a rés elé siettek és nem foglalkozva halott társukkal, elkezdték megmászni a törmeléket, hogy a városba jussanak.

Heracles kiadta a parancsot a fegyverek elsütésére, így az első emberek elhullottak és a görög kolosszus szemében felcsillant a remény, hogy ez nem is lesz olyan lehetetlen.

Csak aztán úgy tűnt, az egyiptomiak serege nem akar elfogyni. Egy ideig csak lőttek, de ahogy egyre többen jöttek, a lőszer fogyott és a katonák is Heracles mellett, ahogy néhányukat eltalálta egy-egy kósza golyó az ellenségtől. Hamarosan elérték őket és Heracles csapata darabjaira szakadt, egységesen már nem volt képes visszaszorítani őket.

\- Még száz embert a falakról! - bőgte Heracles két szablyacsapás között. Derekasan küzdött, egy vágás sem esett rajta, nem véletlenül volt ő a város parancsnoka.

Higgadtsága már rég elszállt, vad őrület kerítette hatalmába, ahogy vágott akit ért, közben pedig néha felmerült benne, hogy innét hogyan tovább. Mi lesz, ha sikerül visszaszorítani őket? Vagy mi lesz, ha nem?

Erősítés érkezett, újult erővel vetették bele magukat a harcba, bár ez a lendület is hamar alábbhagyott. Az arabok csak jöttek és jöttek, mint egy el nem apadó, gyors folyású folyó, melyen képtelenség gátat építeni. Pedig mennyire szükség lett volna arra a gátra!

Bár Heraclesen nem esett vágás, egy idő után már érezte, hogy karja gyengül, mozgása lassúvá válik. Akármilyen edzett volt, fáradt, és egyre több halálsikoly érkezett a saját emberei felől.

Visszaszorultak, egészen a házak vonaláig. Egy fiatal, véres-csatakos katona küzdötte mellé magát és ragadta meg Heracles karját.

\- Vissza kell vonulnunk! - kiáltotta, vagy azért, hogy átüvöltse a csatazajt, vagy mert az ágyúk mellett tönkrement a hallása – Túl kevesen maradtunk!

A következő pillanatban egy golyó fúródott keresztül az ifjú katona halántékán, és Heracles arrébb ugrott az összecsuklott testtől. A fenébe is… igaza volt. Már nem voltak képesek tartani a falon ütött rést. De a piactérnél nem juthatnak tovább, mert akkor mindennek vége.

\- Visszavonulás! - bődült el – Visszavonulás, mindenki a piactérre!

A katonái közül néhányan felé fordultak, a többiek gondolkodás nélkül kezdtek elfutni a csata színhelyétől. Heracles gyűlölte, hogy meg kell futamodniuk. _Semmi baj. Még nincs minden veszve._ Az ellenségből diadalittas kiáltások törtek fel, ahogy a visszavonuló katonák után lőttek, páran pedig utánuk rohantak, hogy a szablyáikkal vágják le őket. Néhányan a közeli házak ajtaját törték be, az onnét kiszűrődő sikításokat nagyrészt elnyomták az arabok kiáltásai.

A pasa!

Heracles szemei elkerekedtek és ő is rohanni kezdett, először ugyan a piactér felé, aztán jobbra kanyarodott, ahhoz a kórházépülethez, ahová Sadiqot is vitte. Feltépte az ajtót, és ahogy sejtette, még minden beteg ott volt, bár már igyekeztek a legtöbbet talpra állítani, hogy újabb fedezéket keressenek.

A görög kolosszus elkapta az egyik nő karját.

\- Menjetek a palotához, ott segíteni fognak! Kerüljétek a piacteret!

Az ápoló gyorsan bólintott, még kissé meg is hajolt, megismerve Heraclest és tudva, hogy milyen rangú is volt. A férfi ezután gyorsan elengedte és gyors léptekkel a pasához sietett, aki az ágyán üldögélt, halálos nyugalommal az arcán. Kezeit összekulcsolta és térdei között lógatta őket, úgy bámult maga elé. Heracles tudta, hogy a csatazajra figyel odakint. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem tudja kiűzni a baljós gondolatokat a fejéből. Soha nem bízott teljes egészében Heraclesben – a szeretője volt, az igaz, és Heracles néha úgy érezte, tényleg szerette, de… az a kétkedő tekintet mindig ott volt a pasa sötét szemeiben és ez igazán idegesítette Heraclest.

Heracles letérdelt, közvetlenül a férfi térdei előtt.

\- Sadiq, el kell tűnnünk innen!

Egy pofon csattant a parancsnok arcán, mire szemében düh villant, és ingerülten emelte fel a kezét, hogy visszaüssön. Sadiq bal kézzel megragadta az ingét és közelebb rántotta.

\- Mit képzelsz, te idióta? - sziszegte. Bár a pasa ujjai a ruháját szorították, Heracles úgy érezte, mintha a torkát fogná vasmarokkal. Majdhogynem fuldoklott.

Csak meredt, nagyrészt értetlenül a sötét szemekbe, amik idegesen néztek vissza rá. A pasa vicsorgott.

\- Mégis miféle parancsnok vagy te, Heracles? - elengedte, és a földre lökte, majd felállt és Heracles látta az arcán, hogy legszívesebben belé rúgott volna – Otthagytál mindenkit és rohantál hozzám? Nem én vagyok a tét, hanem a város, ostoba!

Heracles gyorsan talpra ugrott. Annyira azért nem volt ostoba, hogy ne értette volna meg hirtelen a pasa indulatát. Visszavonultak, és az igaz volt, hogy nem tartott rögtön a többiekkel, de… valahogy fontosabbnak érezte, hogy Sadiqhoz jöjjön előbb.

\- Takarodj vissza harcolni, ha nem nyerünk és túlélem, várhatok ölbe tett kézzel a selyemzsinórra!

Hátralökte Heracles vállát, akinek a szeme megrebbent az indulattól és eszébe jutott, milyen is lenne, ha Sadiq selyemzsinórt kapna a szultántól. Aki megkapta, a szultán kegyvesztettje volt, és tulajdonképpen felszólítást kapott a halálra. Ha valaki pedig nem vetett véget az életének önkezével… hát a szultán elintéztette mással. Heracles csak a városiak miatt nem akarta, hogy ez a kimenetel következzen be.

Már hátrébb lépett, hogy teljesítse a parancsot, amikor a ház ajtaja újból kivágódott és egy piszkosfehér ruhás arab, kezében puskával lépett be rajta, és lőtte le az első embert, akit látott. Egy mankós férfi esett össze vérben fürödve, és hirtelen kitört a pánik a kórház szobájában. A talpon lévő, könnyebb sérülésű katonák megpróbálták leteperni, majd kivenni a kezéből a puskát. A shalini katona rávetette, magát, a mellkasára ült, aztán egy kiáltás kíséretében fejbe verte a puskatussal. Felnézett a nőkre és a többi sérültre.

\- Futás! - ordította.

Egymást eltaposva próbált mindenki kijutni az ajtón, rálépve az arab holttestére is. Heracles az ablakon kinézve újabb feléjük rohanó arabokat látott, szóval csak meglökte maga előtt a pasát, nem törődve azzal, milyen hevesen vágta újra pofon.

\- Ki kell jutnunk! - mondta Heracles és az egyik hátsó ablakhoz segítette őt, kinyitotta, aztán kimászott és visszafordult, hogy segítsen Sadiqnak is, de felesleges volt. A pasa fél karral is jól boldogult.

Odakint igencsak dühösen, de Heracles felé tartotta a bal tenyerét.

\- Fegyvert, Heracles. Most!

Heracles előhúzta a pisztolyát, amiben ugyan nem volt golyó, de egy sóhaj kíséretében azt is adott Sadiqnak. A pasa gyorsan betöltötte a fegyvert, aztán Heracles mellkasának nyomta és kibiztosította. Heracles kifejezéstelen szemekkel nézett rá. Ahol a hideg fémcső hozzáért, a bőre bizseregni kezdett az ing alatt.

\- Tudod, hogy nem tenném meg. - mondta Sadiq, végig mélyen a szemébe nézve – Azt is tudod, hogy nem csak azért nem tenném meg, mert te vagy a parancsnokom és te meg tudnád védeni a várost.

Heracles meghökkent. Igazság szerint nem tudta, de inkább nem is kérdezett rá. Nem volt idő, ilyesmire, biztonságba kellett juttatnia a pasát, neki pedig a piactérre kellett sietnie.

Sadiq mélyen beszívta a levegőt és elvette a mellkasáról a pisztolyt. Heracles némán meredt rá.

\- Gyere! Mennünk kell, biztonságba viszlek és megvédem a várost. - mondta végül és futólépésben indult el a piactér felé, csak egy kis kerülőúton, hogy ne botoljanak arabokba, mert valószínűleg nehezen bántak volna el egy csapattal ketten.

Sadiq a fejét csóválta, de követte.

\- Már a városban vannak… te még komolyan hiszel benne, hogy nyerhetünk?

Heracles nem nézett vissza rá. Ajkait szorosan összeszorította és sietett tovább. Nem méltatta válaszra a pasát.

* * *

Erzsi előrángatott a szekrényből egy hosszú, zöld kendőt és addig próbálkozott, amíg nem sikerült Lovinót a hátára kötözni, mintha csak egy kisbabát cipelt volna. Előrehúzta a kendő két végét és megkötötte a mellei alatt. Aztán megfogta Lovi kezecskéit és a nyaka köré fonta őket.

\- El ne engedj! - mondta neki, és bár Lovi nem értette, azért nyöszörögve megmarkolta a nő mellkasán a vékony ruhát.

Erzsi leguggolt Feli elé és megfogta a kezét.

\- Figyelj, Feli… most kell igazán bátornak lennünk… gyűjtsd össze minden erődet!

Feli rámeredt, hunyorított ahogy előbb Erzsi szájáról próbált olvasni, majd feladta és inkább mélyen a zöld szemekbe nézett. A nő tekintete egyébként is többet mondott neki, mint a magyar szavak. Előrelépett és átkarolta Erzsi nyakát.

\- Jól van… tudom, hogy bátor vagy… - suttogta Erzsi ahogy megsimogatta a hátát és könnyű csókot lehelt a feje búbjára – Nem időzhetünk soká… gyere, meg kell keresnünk Gilbertet…

Elengedte a kisfiút és megfogta a kezét, majd lassan az ajtóhoz sétált, hangtalanul kinyitotta és kikukucskált a folyosóra. Sehol senki.

Kiterelte maga előtt Felit, aztán futásnak eredt, abba az irányba, ahol a palota kijárata volt. Nem tudta, honnét jöhettek az egyiptomiak, vagy hogy mennyire ismerték a palotát, mindenesetre arra biztos nem akart menni, ahonnét ők érkeztek. Mi van, ha azóta többen is jöttek, olyan helyről előbukkanva, amiről még álmodni sem mert? Reménykedett, hogy nem ismerik a kiutat a hatalmas palotából, így egy kis előnyük lehet.

Szűk, kacskaringós folyosókat választott, amiken főként cselédek szoktak járni, így talán nem jut eszébe senkinek sem, hogy arra menjen. Kivéve persze, ha gyilkolás szándékából jöttek ide, akkor azonnal arra mehetnek.

Erzsi minden sarkon megtorpant és kilesett, csak párszor látott rohanó cselédeket, de szerencsére arabot egyet sem. Csak akkor eredt futásnak, ha senkit nem látott a folyosókon, még akkor sem kockáztatta meg a továbbhaladást, ha csak a cselédek fehér ruháját pillantotta meg. A szeme csalhatott, mindig ezt gondolta, hiszen az egyiptomiak is fehér ruhában jöttek, igaz egy kissé sötétebb árnyalatúban.

Elérték a előcsarnokot, ahol a palota kijárata is volt. Középen egy nagy lépcső vezetett fel a felsőbb szintre, Erzsiék pedig a földszintről, a lépcső árnyékából közelítették meg a legalább négy méter magas és három méter széles kétszárnyú ajtót, aminek csak egyik fele volt nyitva.

Erzsi ugyan nem hallott semmit, mégis óvatos volt. Halálos csend honolt a csarnokban, csak odakintről érkeztek be a város hangjai. Amint kipillantott az egyik lépcsőfok fölött, hogy belássa az egész csarnokot, meghűlt az ereiben a vér és gyorsan maga felé húzta Felit, hogy a kisfiú a combjára nézzen.

Egy élő lélek sem volt az előcsarnokban, holtak már annál inkább. Erzsi lassan elindult, elhagyta a lépcső óvó árnyékát és eloldalazott a kijárat felé. A lépcsőn hat testőr véres holtteste hevert, némelyiknek természetellenes szögben álltak a végtagjai, valószínűleg leeshettek a lépcső tetejéről. Egy katona a korláton átvetve lógott, karjáról vörös folyadék csöpögött a márványpadlóra. A lépcső tetején Erzsi további három lemészárolt testőrt látott, az ajtó előtt pedig még hetet. Az arabok vérrel borított piszkosfehér ruháját csak ötször pillantotta meg.

Feli rámarkolt a nadrágjára és szorosan behunyta a szemét, amiből Erzsi arra jutott, hogy mégiscsak körülnézett. Hátranyúlt és megérintette Lovi fejét is. A sérült kisfiú arcával hozzásimult a tenyeréhez, mintha ettől remélt volna biztonságot.

\- Nem lesz baj. - mondta halk, vékony hangon Erzsi – Kijutunk.

Lovi fájdalmasan nyöszörgött, bár Erzsi megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel amikor lenézett, látva, hogy a kötése még nem vérzett át.

\- Gyerünk, menjünk ki! - mondta, megsimogatta az ikrek fejét, aztán az ajtóhoz lopózott és kinézett rajta.

Erzsinek rá kellett jönnie, hogy valószínűleg azért volt odabent csend, mer a palota falai vastagok. Vagy egyszerűen csak a város hangjainak gondolta a kinti fémek csengését, pisztolyok dörrenését és a kiáltásokat. Shaliniak és egyiptomiak küzdöttek az udvaron, körülöttük több testőr holtteste hevert, mint arabé. Bizonyára azért, mert nem voltak felkészülve egy palotából érkező támadásra. Akik az udvaron harcoltak volt az utolsó tartaléka a pasa seregének.

Erzsébet annyit tudott biztosan, hogy itt nem maradhatnak. Ki tudja mikor és melyik csapat fúj visszavonulót a palotába, vagy ki tudja mikor érkezik új csapat az épület mélyéről…

Aggódva pillantott hátra, de az előcsarnok még üres volt. Megszorította Feli kezét és újra kinézett az ajtó másik szárnya mögé bújva. Itt kell kijutniuk valahogy a városba, aztán megtalálni Gilbertet és elszökni innen minél hamarabb…

Ahogy ezt végiggondolta, majdhogynem sírva fakadt. Majdhogynem lehetetlen volt! Torkában gombóc keletkezett, Feli pedig feljajdult, úgy szorította a kezét. Gyorsan lazított a szorításán.

Át kéne menniük egy csatatéren, az udvaron, ahol bármilyen kósza golyó elkaphatja őket, és Erzsi nem tudta, mitévő lenne, ha az ikrek közül valamelyik meghalna. Örökké gyűlölné magát érte. Még ha sikerülne is épen átjutniuk, még ott a hatalmas város és ki tudja Gilbert melyik szegletében kószál, talán már a pozícióját is elhagyta és visszafelé tart, hogy megkeresse Erzsit és a gyerekeket…

A városon kívülre jutás pedig… mi a garancia arra, hogy Gilbert talált kiutat? Semmi nem volt biztos! Álmokra és feltételezésekre építettek tervet, minden variáció nélkül! Mi van… ha Gilbert már holtan fekszik valahol? Erzsiék akkor csak az időt pocsékolják azzal, hogy utána rohangásznak ahelyett, hogy kiutat keresnének…

Térdre rogyott és a kezébe temette az arcát, hogy elrejtse a pergő könnyeit. Mogyoróbarna haja előrehullott, Lovi pedig elengedte a nyakát és az egyik tincsét húzogatta.

\- Ne haragudjatok… - csuklott el a hangja.

Feli elé térdelt és kicsi kezével megérintette Erzsi könyökét. A nő nem nézett rá. Feli mondott neki valamit, édes, éneklő, bár halk hangon, mire még Lovi is abbahagyta Erzsi hajának húzogatását.

Erzsi elvette az egyik kezét és megérintette Feli arcát.

\- Sajnálom… annyira sajnálom…

Feli kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét és kíváncsian nézte őt, bár Erzsi nem volt képes nem meglátni azt a félelmet és kétségbeesést, ami valószínűleg Lovi és az ő tekintetében is volt. Magához húzta és szorosan megölelte.

\- Annyira szörnyű, hogy ilyeneket kell látnotok… és bármelyik pillanatban vége lehet az életünknek… ó, Feli…

Újabb könnyek peregtek le az arcán és belefúrta az arcát Feli puha vörös fürtjeibe. Mi lesz, ha nem tudja megvédeni ezt a két ártatlan kisgyermeket? Mi lesz, ha soha nem jutnak el Gilberthez? Mi van, ha Gilbertet már el is vesztették?

A szíve szakadt meg ezekre a gondolatokra. Lovi átkarolta a nyakát és Erzsi érezte a tarkóján a kisfiú meleg leheletét. Feli egészen a mellkasához simult.

\- Madre… - motyogta halkan.

Erzsi szipogott és lenézett a kisfiúra. Aztán az ajtó felé, ahol a város és köztük a palota teljes maradék testőrsége harcolt. A nő nem ismert más kijáratot. Feli beszélt hozzá, kedves halk hangon, Erzsit pedig épp annyira szomorította el, amennyire megnyugtatta. Letörölte a könnyeit és hosszú percek múltán megcsókolta a kisfiú fejét. Testének remegése megszűnt, és a gombóc is kisebb volt a torkában.

Óvatosan felállt és az egyik holttesthez lépett. Felit nem engedte túl közel, kirakta a kezét, hogy maradjon távolabb. Kivette a véres szablyát a férfi görcsös szorításából, aztán az övéhez nyúlt és elvette a pisztolyát is. A lőfegyvert a kendőbe tűzte, ami a derekán is átfutott, szóval kézre állt és nem is esett ki. A szablyát heggyel a föld felé fordította, másik kezével pedig Feli kezéért nyúlt.

\- Gyerünk – mondta, kicsit több magabiztosság csengett a hangjában – át fogunk jutni. _Anya_ megvéd titeket.

Feli felnézett rá, borostyán szemeiben félsz csillant, de megszorította Erzsi kezét. Lovi átkarolta a nyakát és állát a nő vállára tette.

Erzsi kinézett az ajtón, majd finoman közelebb húzta magához Felit is. Körülnézett. Olyan utat kellett találnia, ahol kevesen harcolnak, és feltűnésmentesen osonhatnak ki. Balra volt a testőrség fő szállása, jobbra pedig az istálló húzódott, előtte pedig néhány szekér, amiről még a lepakolást sem tudták befejezni, előtte egy döglött, fekete ló hevert, valószínűleg eltalálta egy eltévedt golyó.

A nő agyán átfutott, hogy elköthetne egy lovat. Tudott lovagolni, otthon imádott az erdőben vadászni, viszont ezt a gondolatot hamar el kellett hessegetnie, mert az igaz volt, hogy ezeket a lovakat csatára nevelték, de igenis meg tudtak bokrosodni a lőfegyverek hangjától. Egy gyerekkel sem lenne könnyű szőrén megülni egyet.

Megint körülnézett. Ezt a csatát hamar le fogják zavarni, mégpedig nem a testőrök javára. El kellett tűnniük innen.

Ujjai a szablya markolatára záródtak és lélekben felkészült arra, hogy embert öljön a gyerekek biztonsága érdekében. Beharapta az ajkát, aztán elrugaszkodott az ajtótól, maga után rántva Felit, és lélekszakadva rohantak, majd vetődtek a szekér mögé, ahol rejtve lehettek az araboktól. Lovi, bár nem futott, a nyakába zihált, Feli pedig holtsápadt volt. Legalább senki nem vette eddig észre őket, vagy csak nem tulajdonított nagy jelentőséget nekik.

Az útjuk egyharmad részénél jártak, Erzsi pedig egészen az első kerékig elment, hogy újabb fedezék után kémleljen. Feli úgy csimpaszkodott a nadrágjába, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta.

Lovi felvisított, Erzsi füle pedig csengeni kezdett tőle, de ugyanezzel a lendülettel pördült meg és nézett farkasszemet azzal az arabbal, aki éppen fél kezét húzta vissza Lovi vállától. Amint Erzsi felismerte, hogy ellenséggel van dolga, felemelte a szablyáját és a férfi torka felé suhintott vele. Az még időben elugrott, és félig felemelte a saját szablyáját. Csak néztek egymásra, Erzsi fújtatott és úgy állt, aki képes az élete árán is megvédeni a gyerekeit. Feli a lába mögé bújt, Lovi pedig még mindig kapaszkodott, de kíváncsian nézett el a nő válla felett.

 _Bánt vagy nem bánt?_ Erzsi némiképp még reménykedett benne, hogy megesik az arab szíve rajtuk és szó nélkül útjukra engedi őket. Izmai megfeszültek, kész volt a védekezésre, de a másik nem mozdult. Testtartásából nem tudott igazán olvasni, védekezés és támadás előtti pozíciónak is beillett.

Szemei sötéten villantak, arcából nem engedett több dolgot láttatni a turbán és a kendő. Végül a férfi leengedte a kardját, hegyét a földbe szúrta, aztán végig Erzsébet szemébe nézve hátrébb lépett, aztán úgy tett, mintha el akarná hessegetni őket.

Erzsi szemei elkerekedtek. Mi van, ha úgy tesz, mintha elengedné őket, aztán utánuk lő? Tekintete lejjebb siklott, de a férfi derekán nem látott lőfegyvert. Visszanézett a férfi szemébe, szablyáját még mindig felé tartotta, másik kezével lenyúlt és megkereste Feli karját, majd hátrált. A férfi egy darabig nem mozdult, végig őket nézte, aztán fejét oldalra kapta, a harc felé, megragadta a földbe szúrt kardját, sarkon fordult és elfutott.

A nő megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt és engedte lejjebb a szablyát. Megszorította Feli kezét és hátranézett Lovira.

\- Jól vagytok?

Azok ketten rámeredtek, amit Erzsi igenlő válasznak vett.

\- Akkor gyerünk!

Gyorsan kinézett a szekér mögül. Nem tudta megtalálni azt a férfit a harcolók között, aki elengedte őket, de úgy döntött nem is foglalkozik inkább vele. Szablyáját a kendőjébe tűzte és felvette Felit. Két gyereket cipelni már nehezebb volt, de ha Feli a saját lábán futna, csak lassabban érnének ki.

Újra nekiiramodott és Felit magához szorítva, vissza sem nézve rohant a kapu felé. Mintha utánakiáltottak volna, de nem fordult hátra. Nem, két gyermek élete függött tőle, minden porcikájával arra koncentrált, hogy kiérjenek az udvarról, ki a városba.

Nem is tűnt fel neki a fáradtság, sem a két gyerek súlya a hátán és a karjában. Tekintetét a nyitott kapura szegezte, aztán kiérve azonnal befordult egy mellékutcába és még két utcányit szaladt, mielőtt vállal nekidőlt volna az egyik ház falának és letette Felit a földre.

\- Si...Sikerült… - lihegte és halványan elmosolyodott.

Túlélték. Éltek mind a hárman, már csak a városból kell kijutniuk Gilberttel. Hirtelen rátört az aggódás az albínó férfi miatt és kissé bánta már, hogy régen azzal viccelődtek, hogy Gilbert nem tudná megvédeni magát. Erzsébet azt kívánta, hogy ne legyen igaza. Gilbert bizonyára erős és jobb harcos, mint aminek első látásra tűnt.

Kézen fogta Felit és az egyik széles utcára kanyarodtak, amivel szemben látszott a még mindig messze lévő fal, ahol valószínűleg Gilbert is volt Erzsébet férjével.

Feli megtorpant az út közepén és Lovi szorítása erősödött. Erzsi zavartan nézett vissza rájuk, aztán a következő pillanatban megértette. Hatalmas robajjal, úgy, hogy még a föld is megrázkódott alattuk kissé, ledőlt a fal egy része a távolban.

Erzsi szemei elkerekedtek és tett egy lépést előre. Túl messze voltak, hogy bármit is lehessen látni a földön történő dolgokból, vagy lássa az embereket, de aggodalma hirtelen az egekig nőtt.

\- Gilbert! - kétségbeesett kiáltása végighaladt a kihalt utcán, de nem érhetett el az albínóig.

* * *

Kezdték feladni. Hassan érezte, hogy így van, és ez jókedvre derítette. Szórakozottan lengette görbe szablyáját, ahogy előre haladt a város utcáin. A serege még mindig özönlött a résen, bár már egyre kevesebben jöttek. Biztos volt benne, hogy a palotát is sikerült már elfoglalnia az embereinek. Akkor pedig a győzelem csak karnyújtásnyira van!

A pasa pedig… ó igen, a pasa… alig várta, hogy megtalálja, akár élve, akár holtan. Vérben fürödve, vagy anélkül, nem igazán számított.

Megbízott az emlékeiben, úgy állapította meg, hogy a katonáival éppen a piactér felé haladnak. A shaliniak megfutamodtak a résnél, nagy hiba volt. Valószínűleg végzetes is.

Néhány katonája útközben felgyújtott egy-egy lakóházat is, mire a lakók sikoltozva menekültek ki, egyenesen az ellenség kardjaiba. Hassan a fejét csóválta. Pedig meghagyta, hogy azután fosztogassanak, ha sikerül teljesen bevenni a várost…

A shaliniak maradék serege egészen maroknyinak tűnt az egyiptomiakhoz képest. Páran már azelőtt megfutamodtak, hogy utolérték volna őket a piactéren, de a maradék derekasan küzdött, bár Hassan tudta, hogy ezt a harci kedvet is sikerül majd elfojtani, akkor pedig már tényleg nem lesz megállás.

Felnézett. A pasa palotája alig száz méterre tőle tört az ég felé a maga fehéres és homokszínével, festett ablakaival, amik kulcslyukra hasonlítottak és az aranyszínű kupolákkal, amiken már alig csillogott a nap vörös fénye.

Talán épp odabent bujkál valahol az a maszkos bujálkodó… akkor pedig meg fogja találni. Nincs menekvése. Vagy ő, vagy maga a szultán fogja kivégezni, ha elveszti a várost.

Tekintetét elfordította a palota felől és úgy döntött pont most jött el az ideje annak, hogy ő is beszálljon a csetepatéba. Eddig igyekezett nyilván a háttérben maradni, hiszen neki érdeke volt, hogy életben maradjon. Most viszont érezte, hogy közel a győzelem és ő is ki akarta venni belőle a részét.

Lenézett a csillogó szablyájára aztán az ellenségnek rontott ő is. Alig telt el pár perc, a túlerő jelentősen megrendítette a shaliniakat és inkább menekülőre fogták, csak azok maradtak, akik túl mélyre vágták magukat az arabok között, és mire feleszméltek, hogy menekülni kéne, már piszkosfehér ruhás alakok vették körbe és onnét bizony már nem volt kiút.

Hassan is talált egy bennrekedt katonát, aki a hátán feküdt, ijedten pillantgatott körbe és próbálta hátrébb vonszolni magát, lévén, hogy a combján egy mély seb tátongott. Hassan fölé magasodott, szablyáját pedig a torkához illesztette, mire a férfi abbahagyta a mocorgást.

Tulajdonképpen érdekes egy férfi volt, legalábbis a kinézete biztosan. A herceg egy ideig némán kutatott a vörös szemekben, élvezte a másik kétségbeesését, fájdalmát, félelmét. A férfi sápadt bőre alatt kidagadtak az erek, az nem volt teljesen biztos, hogy a haragtól, a megerőltetéstől, vagy a fájdalomtól. Morgott és vicsorgott, mint egy vadállat, egyik kezét sérült combjára szorította.

Hassan megunta.

\- Tudod, hol van a pasa, katona? - kérdezte törökül.

A férfi a pasa szóra összevonta a szemöldökét, de csak bámult rá és néma maradt.

\- Újból megkérdezem. Tudod, hol van a pasa? - kérdezte, türelme fogytán volt.

A férfi arca megrándult.

\- ...nein?

Most Hassan húzta fel a szemöldökét. Végig a sápadt férfi szemeibe nézett, így nem vette észre, hogy az az övéhez nyúl, előránt egy pisztolyt, csövével gyorsan arrébb löki Hassan szablyáját a torkától, aztán célzás nélkül lő. Túl késő volt, amikor felismerte, mit is tesz.

Egy pillanatig semmi különöset nem érzett, csak a szablya csengését hallotta, ahogy az a földre esett. Aztán hideg csapta meg a kezét, majd égető fájdalom következett és fájdalmasan felüvöltött. Az ajkába harapott, hogy ne engedje lefolyni a könnyeit a fájdalom miatt, úgy nézett a csurom vér kezére. A golyó három ujját elvitte és kisebb vértócsa kezdett kialakulni Hassan mellett a porban.

A férfi ezt kihasználva talpra kászálódott és sántikálva megpróbált elfutni, de persze két arab azonnal karon ragadta, és csoda volt, hogy nem ölték meg azonnal. Visszavonszolták Hassan elé, aki szinte félt újra csonka kezére pillantani. Egy felcser gyorsan kezelésbe vette, szerencséjére.

Sziszegett, ahogy a vicsorgó férfire nézett, aztán az egyik arab fel fordult, aki a férfit a karjánál fogva tartotta.

\- Ne legyen gyors a halála. - adta ki a parancsot, mire az bólintott és elvonszolták a férfit, aki mindenfélét ordítozott egy olyan nyelven, amit Hassan nem értett, de meglehetősen ijesztőnek hatott.

Behunyta a szemét, amíg a férfi hangja nem tűnt egészen távolinak. Közben a felcser is elkezdte kezének bekötözését. Felpillantott a palotára és magában már elképzelte a pasa szintén lassú és gyötrelmes halálát. Ha tudná, ki az a kiscicus, még őt is felhasználhatná ahhoz, hogy a pasa teljesen megtörjön a halála előtt.

Ha sikerülne megtudnia… biztos volt benne, hogy mindhármuknak csodás éjszakája lenne. A gondolatra elmosolyodott. De főleg neki magának. Napkeltére Sadiq már nem élne.


	13. Chapter 13

Heracles meglepetésére a pasa nem lassult. Töretlenül a nyomában rohant, sebzett válla egyáltalán nem akadályozta a gyors mozgásban. Vagy csak épp olyan dühös volt Heraclesre, hogy minél előbb utol akarta érni, hogy lekeverjen neki még párat. Heracles igazán nem kívánta, hogy így tegyen. Bár arcán nem mutatkozott, belül emésztette az aggodalom és a megbánás, mert a pasának igaza volt: otthagyta a csapatát, a város védelmét, és helyette Sadiqért ment.

Pár sarok múlva balra fordult, így egy közvetlenül a piactérre vezető utcán állt. Ott helyben megfagyott benne a vér. Elég messze volt ahhoz, hogy ne támadjanak rá rögtön, de elég közel, hogy lássa, ami a téren történik, és leszűrje belőle a szörnyű igazságot: a piactér is elesett.

Dühtől remegő kezeit ökölbe szorította és legszívesebben az arabok közé vetette volna magát végső elkeseredésében, hogy minél többet vigyen magával a halálba egy utolsó, kétségbeesett rohammal. Csak a józan esze tartotta vissza, mert valahol tudta, hogy ez őrültség és talán a pasának még élve van rá szüksége.

Sadiq beérte és furcsa arckifejezés jelent meg az arcán. Sötét szeme szinte lángolt, arca vörös lett a dühtől, ugyanakkor szemöldökeit úgy vonta össze, mintha fájdalom futkározna a testében, ami talán igaz is volt.

\- Heracles… - sziszegte.

A parancsnok elfordította a tekintetét és várta a pasa ütését az arcán, ám az elmaradt. Visszanézett Sadiq szemébe és most már végtelen csalódottság és elkeseredés is ott örvénylett fekete szemeiben.

\- Elvesztünk, Heracles. - mondta színtelen hangon – Oda a piactér… a központ.

\- A palota még áll.

\- Úgy hiszed, Heracles?

\- Valószínűleg igen. - bólintott a parancsnok – Ha sikerülne összeszedni a maradék testőrséget, ami ott maradt és a szétszóródottakból visszaállítani a sereget… - önmagát is meglepte az a nyugalom amivel a hangjában beszélt.

Sadiq mélyet sóhajtott aztán bólintott.

\- Irány hát a palota, még előttük kell odaérnünk!

Heracles bólintott és újból futásnak eredt. Hallotta maga mögött Sadiq lépteit, képes volt még sebesülten is úgy járni, akár a macska. Igyekeztek elkerülni minden összetűzést az arabokkal, nem lett volna túl szerencsés még több sérülést szerezni az odatartó úton.

A jelek szerint sikerült is megelőzniük az egyiptomi sereget, még előttük értek a palota kapuja elé, amit tárva nyitva találtak. Heracles és Sadiq lelassítottak, óvatosan pillantottak a kapun belülre. Ennek semmiképpen nem lett volna szabad nyitva lennie.

Heracles felemelt szablyával, Sadiq pedig bal kezében készenlétben tartott pisztollyal lépett be az udvarba. Körös-körül testőrruhákba bújtatott holttestek hevertek, közöttük néhány véres más ruhát viselő ember feküdt. Itt harcoltak, mégpedig nem is túl régen.

Sadiq megtorpant az udvar közepén, úgy nézett körbe szomorú tekintettel. Heracles csendben állt mellette, inkább nem szólt semmit, még a körülnézést is bizonytalanul tette.

\- Elestek… elesett a legvégső védelmünk is… - Sadiq hangját még soha nem hallotta ilyennek Heracles. Egyszerre volt szomorú és elkeseredett, fájdalmasan reszelős és mégis nyugodt – Ha nem történik csoda, mind elveszünk…

Heracles egyetértőn bólintott, de néma maradt. Sadiq hangja olyan elveszett volt és olyan távolról jött… nem ezt szokta meg a pasától, aki általában erőszakos volt vele, gyengédségnek és érzéseknek csak halvány szikráit mutatta idáig.

Lassan felemelte a fejét és a kezét Sadiq ép vállára tette, aztán finoman megszorította. Valahol úgy érezte, hogy Sadiq főleg őt okolja azért, hogy az araboknak sikerült eddig eljutniuk. Végül is nem csak azért nevezte ki parancsnoknak annak idején, hogy mindig maga mellett tudja és bármikor magához hívathassa, hogy eltöltsön vele egy éjszakát.

Heracles lehunyta a szemét és mélyet sóhajtott. Sadiq meg sem rezzent a keze alatt. Azt kívánta, bárcsak visszajönnének azok a napok, amikor még csak tényleg azért aggódott, hogy Sadiq mikor fogja kiéhezve rávetni magát. Ő soha nem mondta, hogy élvezte ezeket az alkalmakat, de… azt sem mondta ki soha, ha utálta.

Bárcsak ne az életükért aggódva kéne sebesülten rohangálniuk és egy idegen nép ellen harcolni! Ehhez képest Sadiq semmi nem volt, ahogy fölétornyosult és száját az övéhez illesztette. Akkor nem érzett bűntudatot. Nem volt aggódás és kétségbeesés, még csak nem is félt Sadiqtól, vagy legalábbis az nem olyan félelem volt, amit a csata közben is tapasztalt.

Sadiq megfordult, hogy szembenézzen vele, ám csak egy pillanatig nézett a szemébe, utána elbámult a válla felett és a szemei elkerekedtek. A következő pillanatban Heracles is meghallotta a háta mögött az ideges, torokhangon beszélő férfi hangját. Megpördült, Sadiqnak pedig csak egy másodpercébe került, hogy célozzon és lőjön, majd a fehér ruhás arab holtan essen össze.

Heracles Sadiqra kapta a tekintetét aztán az udvaron álló ház felé, ami egykor a testőrség szállása volt. Újabb kiáltások harsantak onnét, majd legalább hét fegyveres egyiptomi rontott ki a házból a lövés hangjára. Valószínűleg azért voltak odabent, hogy fosztogassanak, vagy felkutassák a még élő testőröket.

\- Heracles… - motyogott Sadiq, majd hirtelen megemelte a hangját – futás!

A parancsnok nem kérdőjelezte meg a parancsot. Ketten voltak hét ellen, vagy ki tudja mennyien lehettek még odabent, ők pedig még sérültek is voltak. Elállták a kapuban a kijáratot, így csak egy irányba futhattak: be a palotába.

Sadiq erősen markolta a pisztolyát, Heracles pedig végig a nyomában haladt, saját lihegésétől alig hallotta az egyiptomiak kiáltásait és rohanó lépteiket, viszont a lövések tisztán csengtek a fülében, csak a szerencséjükön múlott, hogy nem találták el őket és sikerült beérniük az előcsarnokba.

Odabent még több halottat találtak, de nem igazán volt idejük ezen gondolkodni. Az arabok üldözték őket, Sadiq pedig ahelyett, hogy felfutott volna a szemben lévő lépcsőn, balra fordult és a lépcső fedezékében rohant be egy szobába, majd onnét kinyitott még egy cselédlépcsőt és azon rohant fel. Heracles becsapta maguk mögött az ajtót, de tudta, hogy ezzel aligha jutnak valamennyi előnyhöz. A tüdeje szúrt, csak követte Sadiqot fel a sötét csigalépcsőn, közben pedig hallotta, hogy lentről újabb kiáltások harsannak és siető léptek puffannak a kőfokokon.

Felértek, Sadiq pedig kirontott a palota egyik folyosójára. Azelőtt soha nem használták a cselédlépcsőt, így most egy pillanatra megállt, hogy körülnézzen és megállapítsa, hol van. Jobbra fordult és szaladt tovább. Berontott egy üres szobába, Heracles magukra zárta az ajtót, majd gyorsan körülnézett. A földön nagy perzsaszőnyegek feküdtek, az ajtó mellett két díszes szekrény állt a fal mellett, az ablak előtt a kék selyemfüggönyök baljósan libbentek meg a huzatban, ahogy az ajtót bezárták maguk mögött. Másik kijárat a szobából nem volt.

Sadiq nekidőlt az egyik szekrénynek, mire az nagy robajjal az ajtó elé dőlt, eltorlaszolva a kijáratot. A pasa mélyet sóhajtott és az elkerekedett szemű Heraclesre nézett.

\- Leráztuk őket - jelentette ki.

Heracles némán meredt a férfi szemeibe, finoman összeráncolva a homlokát, mintha nem teljesen értette volna Sadiq gondolatmenetét és megpróbált volna a fejébe látni.

A pasa a fal mellé sétált, nekidőlt, majd fáradtan a földre csúszott, sérült karját az ölébe húzva. Sötét szemei Heraclesre villantak, mire a parancsnok önkéntelenül is közelebb lépett hozzá. A léptek hangjai elhaltak a folyosón, az egyiptomiak továbbrohantak, nem vették észre, hogy befordultak egy szobába és bezárkóztak.

Letérdelt Sadiq előtt, majd lenézett megvizsgálva a férfi jobb karját. A kötések legalább nem véreztek át futás közben, ez mindenképpen jó hír volt. Viszont a szemei… Heracles még soha nem látta ilyeneknek a pasa sötét szemeit. Lemondással és fájdalommal voltak tele, csak egy apró szikra lángolt még benne, bár ennek inkább lehetett köze Heracles közelségéhez, mint bármi máshoz.

Kinyújtotta ép kezét és megragadta Heracles alkarját.

\- Örülök… hogy te legalább még velem vagy ebben a helyzetben is.

Megszorította a karját és Heracles összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Felemelte a kezét és ugyanazzal a kezével megfogta Sadiq alkarját. Úgy kapaszkodtak egymásba, mintha egyikük egy szikla pereméről lógott volna, és csak a másikon múlt volna az élete.

\- Sadiq…- motyogta elhaló hangon Heracles – mit tervezel?

A pasa felsóhajtott és megtörte a szemkontaktust, félrenézett, ki az ablakon, túl a meglibbenő selyemfüggönyön, ki a sötétlő égre. Épp csak annyi fény jött be, hogy láthassa Heracles feszült vonásait, melyek oly keveset árultak el neki mindig, és mégis, valahogy állandóan sikerült megfejtenie a férfi érzéseit, még akkor is, ha utána figyelmen kívül hagyta őket.

\- Heracles… te még tényleg azt hiszed, hogy kijutunk innen élve?

* * *

Erzsébet rohant, ahogy a lába, na meg Feli lábacskái bírták, a fal felé. A kisfiú többször is megbotlott, Erzsi rántotta fel hirtelen, mielőtt elterült volna a földön. Egyre többször esett hasra majdnem, talán ez már nem is az ügyetlensége miatt történt, hanem mert Feli annyira elfáradt, hogy képtelenség volt vele továbbhaladni.

Már csak pár száz méterre voltak a lerombolt faltól, de így is elhallatszott hozzájuk a csata zaja, ami a berobbantott résznél folyt. Erzsit emésztette az aggodalom, túl fáradt volt, hogy cipelje Felit is, de egyedül sem hagyhatta az ikreket, amíg elmegy felderíteni, mi is folyik a harc színterén. Leültette Felit az egyik homokkő ház fala mellé az árnyékba, majd Lovit is leügyeskedte a hátáról és mellé tette. A sötétvörös hajú fiúcska nyöszörgött, ahogy finoman a földre tette, Feli azonnal átölelte és megpróbálta megvigasztalni.

Erzsébet végig állva maradt, arcát a fal felé fordította és lehunyta a szemét. Hallgatta az emberek kiáltásait, a puskák dörrenését, a fémek csengését, mintha csak Gilbertet próbálta volna megtalálni a tömegben. A szél, ami a hangokat hozta felé, belekapott a hajába, bár most először ez nem töltötte el jó érzéssel Erzsébetet. A kiáltások izgatottabbá, majd kétségbeesettebbé váltak, végül közeledni kezdtek. Erzsébet összevonta a szemöldökét majd kinyitotta a szemét.

 _Jönnek. Ezek erre jönnek._

Megpördült és nagy üggyel-bajjal a hátára vette megint Lovit, a kendőbe tűzte a pisztolyát, egyik kezébe a szablyát fogta, a másikba pedig Feli csöpp kezecskéjét. Tudta, hogy valami rossz történt, hogy a shaliniak elvesztették azt az állásukat a fal előtt, és most egyre beljebb törnek.

Talán Gilbert épp most veszett oda. A gondolatra sírni akart, de tudta, hogy nem teheti meg. Erősnek kellett maradnia, meg kellett védenie a két gyerekét, nem szabad, hogy még több bajuk essen. Soha nem lenne képes megbocsátani magának, ha elveszítené őket.

A homokkő házakból kiszállingóztak az emberek az utcákra, hallva a közeledő kiáltásokat. Erzsébet egy a főutcával párhuzamos utcán futott visszafelé, majd jobbra kanyarodott, a piactér felé. Úgy hitte ha valahol, hát ott összegyűlnek a shalini katonák és megtalálhatja Gilbertet is.

Rohant Felivel, látta maga előtt a teret, a másik oldalon távolabb lévő házakat, de még mielőtt elérhették volna, a shalini katonák mögött egyiptomiak érkeztek, piszkosfehér ruhában és arcukat takaró kendőben, amiket nem lehetett összetéveszteni a shaliniak sötét ruháival.

Erzsébet megtorpant és az egyik ház árnyékába húzta Felit is. Azzal, akivel a palota udvarán találkoztak, csak szerencséjük volt – azok ott a palotában kérdés nélkül lemészárolták volna őket és Erzsi úgy hitte, itt sem lenne másképp.

Búvóhely után kutatva nézett körbe, majd meglátott az egyik ház falába építve egy meredek kőlépcsőt, ami a lapos ház tetejére vitt. Valószínűleg szerettek odafent járni a lakói is…

Erzsébet odaterelte Felit és rárakta az első lépcsőfokra. Majdhogynem négykézláb kellett felfelé másznia, a nő addig várt lent, amíg a kisfiú fel nem ért. Ezután ő indult neki, szintén négykézláb, szablyáját is a kendőjébe tűzve. Lovino úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha bármelyik pillanatban hátraeshettek volna.

Épségben sikerült felérniük, Erzsi felegyenesedett a háztetőn. Feli a tető pereménél térdelt, kikukkantva az alacsony, Erzsi térdéig érő korlát felett a piactérre. A nap már eltűnt a városfalak mögött, de azért elég fény volt ahhoz, hogy mindent lássanak, ami odalent történt.

A két csoport tagjai nagy hangzavar közepette csaptak össze. Az arabok piszkosfehér ruhája jobban vonzotta Erzsi tekintetét, és kétségbeesetten jött rá, hogy egyre csak többen jönnek a piactérre, egyre visszaszorítva a a sötét ruhás shaliniakat.

Gyorsan letérdelt a párkény tövébe, Feli mellé, hogy ne látszódjon annyira alulról, mert végül is elég könnyű célpontok voltak alulról. Fél karral átölelte Felit és tovább figyelte a lent dúló harcot. A visszaszoruló shalinaik közül néhányan túl mélyen vágták magukat az ellenség soraiba, nem törődve azzal, hogy így elkeveredik az arabok között és nagy eséllyel a végzetét is köztük leli.

Pont egy ilyen ember ezüstös hajkoronája ragadta meg Erzsébet figyelmét is. Ha nem lett volna a haja, ki se szúrja a tömegben, így viszont felismerte. Gilbert volt az, az ő Gilbertje, aki épp öngyilkos akcióba kezdve vetette be magát az ellenség soraiba. Még a lélegzete is elakadt ettől a felismeréstől és kicsit erősebben szorította magához Felit, mint kellett volna. A kisfiú felnyögött, mire a nő észbe kapott és elengedte.

A kétségbeesés kiült az arcára és előhúzta a pisztolyát a kendőjéből. Gilbert meg fog halni odalent. Már elkeveredett a társaitól, és semmi remény rá, hogy megkíméljék az életét, még a nyelvet sem beszélte az istenért…

Ha most lőne… ha most lelőné a körülötte állókat, akkor nyerhetne neki egy kis időt… vagy egyből újabbak lépnének az elesettek helyére és Erzsébet csak golyókat pazarolt volna el, amikre talán szüksége lenne később, hogy az ikrek életét mentse meg.

Az ajkába harapott és vér csordult ki belőle, de nem foglalkozott vele. Nem vette le a tekintetét az alant harcoló albínóról, nem hallott semmit, csak a fülében dobogó vért, és nem érzett mást, csak a mellkasából kitörni készülő szívét. Nem tehetett semmit. A sarkai közé ült a háztetőn és figyelte a férfit, aki odalent bármelyik pillanatban meghalhatott. Nem mehetett le hozzá. Nem hagyhatta magukra az ikreket. Ha mégis lement volna, valószínűleg csak őt is lemészárolják.

A shaliniak újbóli visszavonulót fújtak, szerteszaladtak a városban, csak azok maradtak, akik már gondatlanul az ellenség soraiban voltak. Gilbert is ilyen volt. Az egyiptomiak diadalittas üvöltést, hallattak, majd nekiláttak a hátramaradtak legyőzésének.

Erzsi szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, amikor Gilbert a földre esett. Kezét a combjára tette, majd felemelte és eltorzult arccal nézte a vért a kezén. Szablyája elrepült, kezét a combjára próbált arrébb húzódni a csatázóktól, de ez lehetetlen volt. Egy furcsa figura lépett elé, de nem ölte meg. Gilbert arca eltorzult, talán még beszéltek is valamit, Erzsébet nem hallotta és nem is látta rendesen. Aztán Gilbert előrántott egy pisztolyt, amit egy ordítás követett. Erzsi magához ölelte Felit, és tudta, hogy most jött el az albínónak a vég, most, hogy meglőtte az előtte állót. Tudta, mégis képtelen volt elfordítani a tekintetét.

Nem lőttek. Még csak szablyát sem rántottak a körülötte állók. Gilbert talpra kászálódott és megpróbált eliszkolni, de persze azonnal elkapták, majd elvonszolták. A dühös német káromkodásokat még Erzsébet is hallotta a háztetőn, és valahogy egy kicsit megnyugodott a szíve a mellkasában. Nem ölték meg. Gilbert még élt, sérült volt, de élt és ez számított.

Figyelte, merre viszik el az albínót, melyik utcában tűnnek el, majd megfogta Feli vállait és maga felé fordította a kisfiút.

\- Feli… Gilbert itt van. Te is láttad, igaz? Meg kell mentenünk őt, muszáj élnie, apának élnie kell értünk.

\- Padre…? - Feli összevonta a szemöldökeit, úgy próbált olvasni Erzsi hangjából és arcából. Végül csak bólintott, Lovi pedig egyetértőnek hangzóan mondott valamit. Erzsébet elmosolyodott, majd óvatosan a lépcsőhöz mászott a tető oldalán és lemászott rajta. Feli utána következett, Erzsi kinyúlt érte, és levette amikor elég közel volt ahhoz, hogy levegye.

Kézenfogta a kisfiút és sietve elindult. Megkerülte a piacteret, kellő távolságban haladtak ahhoz, hogy elkerüljenek minden ellenséges katonát és átérjenek a főút másik oldalára, majd rohanvást afelé siessenek, amerre Gilbertet is elhurcolták. Ahogy haladtak, Lovi egyre inkább szorította Erzsébet ruháját, Feli pedig a nő kezébe kapaszkodott inkább.

Erzsébet szívverése felgyorsult a lépéseivel együtt, és azon kapta magát, hogy szinte alig vesz levegőt az izgalomtól. Gilbert… csak Gilbert tartson ki… Annyira aggódott! Az az idióta eljött teljesen egyedül… Erzsi pedig alig tudott tenni valamit a palotában… csak menekült és óvta a gyerekeket. Mást nem nagyon tudott tenni.

Megtorpant, ahogy az egyik szűk utcából nyögések, majd fullasztó köhögés ütötte meg a fülét. Elengedte Feli kicsi kezecskéjét, majd Lovinót is óvatosan letette néhány üres hordó közé, ahol el tudtak bújni. Erzsi megérintette Feli fejét.

\- Maradjatok itt! - suttogta.

Feli csak kerek szemekkel bámult rá, de egy helyben maradt, némán és aggódva figyelte Erzsébet távolodó alakját. A nő előhúzta a pisztolyt és a szablyát is a kezébe vette. Forrt benne a düh azok iránt, akik éppen lehet, hogy Gilbertet kínozták, viszont ugyanúgy félt is, fogalma sem volt, milyen állapotban talál rá az albínóra.

Lépései felgyorsultak, majd befordult az egyik szűk kis utcába, ahonnét a hangokat hallotta. A sötét utcában csak egy világosan derengő fejet sikerült kivennie, de ennyi elég is volt, hogy megismerje Gilbertet. Két szintén világos ruhás férfi állt előtte, pontosabban az egyikük csak állt egy késsel a kezében, a másik pedig Gilbert ingjét markolta, másik kezében kést szorított, amit épp Gilbert torkához illesztett. A sötét ellenére is ki tudta Erzsi venni a lefolyó vért a férfi nyakán. Úgy tűnt, a német már félájult, a sérüléseit nem igazán látta az utca végéből.

\- Hé! - kiáltott rá a férfiakra, akik valószínűleg épp elvágni készültek Gilbert torkát és eddig még nem vették észre őt.

A férfiak felé fordultak, mire Erzsébet felemelte a pisztolyát és lőtt. Hirtelen hálás lett azért az apjának, hogy annyiszor kivitte a birtokot körülvevő erdőbe vadászni. Mindig rágta érte a fülét, és az apja mindig engedett, most pedig élesben is használhatta lövészi képességeit.

A férfi, aki éppen elvágni készülte Gilbert torkát, holtan esett össze, a másik pedig szablyáját előrántva indult meg Erzsébet felé. Erzsi kibiztosította a fegyverét, majd meghúzta a ravaszt, ám az nem sült el. Ijedten nézett a pisztolyára, de hiába, kifogyott. Eldobta a fegyvert és a elszántan indult meg a férfi felé.

Szablyáik hideg csengéssel értek egymáshoz, és bár minden gyorsan történt, egyik csapás a másik után jött, Erzsi úgy figyelt, hogy a másik férfi minden mozdulatát ki tudta venni, szinte hallotta izmai ropogását, a szemében megvillanó fényt. Mindent látott, mégis csak az járt a fejében, hogy Gilberthez jusson.

Szúrt, a szablya beleállt a férfi gyomrába és Erzsébet hirtelen elengedte a markolatot és zihálva hátralépett. A férfi kezéből kiesett a kard, majd lassan a földre csúszott Erzsi előtt. A nő zihálva bámult rá pár pillanatig, aztán átlépte a testét és gyorsan Gilbert elé térdelt. Megérintette a vállát és gyorsan felmérte a férfi sérüléseit. Legalábbis megpróbálta, a ruhái csurom véresek voltak.

\- Gilbert! - szólította meg – Én vagyok! Erzsébet! Eliza!

Az albínó szemei még mindig csukva voltak, kezei ernyedten lógtak az ölében, de a nő hangjára összevonta a szemöldökét és Erzsi látni vélte a küzdést, hogy kinyissa a kezét és a fáradt vörös szemek találkozzanak az ő zöldjeivel. Gilbert felemelte a kezét és megérintette Erzsi arcát, vércsíkot hagyva rajta.

\- Eliza…? Azt hittem nem látlak többé… mi a fenét keresel itt?

\- Betörtek a palotába, Gilbert – kezdte Erzsébet, ahogy a nadrágja aljából tépett csíkkal próbálta valahogy összefoltozni Gilbert látható sérüléseit – mi pedig elmenekültünk a gyerekekkel. Romulus meghalt.

\- Ő meg ki a fene volt…

\- Az ikrek apja, de mindent részletesen el fogok magyarázni. Tudsz járni? - kérdezte.

Gilbert lenézett a frissen bekötözött combjára, aztán fel Erzsi szemeibe.

\- Kis híján halott vagyok, az előző pillanatban foltoztál össze, szerinted?

\- De te vagy őhatalmassága is - mondta Erzsébet, ahogy belekarolt a férfiba és lassan talpra húzta. Gilbert rátámaszkodott és Erzsinek átfutott az agyán, hogy ez így nem lesz jó. Négyük közül kettőt neki kellett támogatnia, lassúságuk miatt még azelőtt meghalhatnak, hogy egyáltalán a városfalakon kívülre jutnának.

Az albínó zihált, sérült lábát megpróbálta terhelni, de Erzsi látta az arcán az átfutó fájdalmat. Mély volt a sebe, és ha erőlteti a járást, csak össze fog esni.

Lassan, minden méterért küzdve visszajutottak arra a helyre, ahol Erzsi a gyerekeket hagyta. Feliciano felugrott a testvére mellől és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett fel Erzsire és Gilbertre.

\- Helló, kölyök… - eresztett meg egy vigyort Gilbert, aztán Lovira nézett, aki kifejezéstelen tekintettel meredt a meglőtt lábára. - Óh… ő sem tud járni?

\- Nem – felelte Erzsébet és leültette Gilbertet az egyik hordóra, amíg felvette Lovinót, aki most nem hagyta olyan egyszerűen, hogy a nő a hátára szerelje őt. Átkarolta a nyakát, arcát pedig a vállába fúrta, úgy szipogott, talán a fájdalomtól, talán egész más miatt – Csitt kicsim, semmi baj nem lesz…

Feli is megrángatta Erzsébet nadrágszárát, mire a nő kedvesen nézett le rá. Puhán mosolygott, tudta, hogy az ikreknek most szüksége van rá.

Gyengéden megcsókolta Lovi halántékát és kissé ringatni kezdte.

\- Anyu és apu itt vannak… meg fognak védeni titeket… - suttogta neki magyarul.

Gilbert elég furcsa arcot vágott, a grimasz és a homlokráncolás keveréke volt. Lovino lassan megnyugodott és Feli is mintha kevésbé kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott volna már belé. Óvatosan a hátára vette Lovinót, majd odaadta a szablyáját Gilbertnek, hogy támaszkodjon arra járás közben.

\- Találtál kiutat, Gilbert? - kérdezte Erzsébet és halálosan nyugodt komolysággal nézett bele Gilbert vörös szemeibe.

\- A rés a falon, ami a robbanás közben keletkezett – mondta Gilbert – tudtommal nem őrzik. Csak néhány katonát kellene legyőznünk és szabadok lennénk.

\- Ó, hogyne… csak néhányat… - motyogta Erzsébet nem túl biztosan magában – Indulás!

Megfogta Feli kezecskéjét és mindig Gilbert mellett haladva indultak a rés felé, ahol talán a szabadság várt rájuk. Két gyerekkel és egy sérült katonával Erzsi csak magára számíthatott, és nem tudta, mennyire is bízhat magában a harcokat illetően.

Sóhajtott és megrázta a fejét. Hiszen megígérte. Megígérte az ikreknek, hogy vigyázni fog rájuk. Gilbert pedig azt ígérte meg neki, hogy élni fog, hát úgy is lesz. Hogy is lehetne másképp?

* * *

\- Nagyúr! Hassan herceg!

Hassan lassan megfordult és tekintete találkozott egy igencsak elfáradt katona sötét szemeivel, aki futva tette meg a… ki tudja milyen hosszú távot a ki tudja honnan. Mindenesetre sürgős üzenet lehetett, ha így sietett.

\- Megvan a pasa? Remélem még életben van… - mondta Hassan és akaratlanul is ökölbe szorította csonka kezét, amitől fájdalom hasított belé, így kénytelen volt engedni a szorításán.

\- I-Igen… - zihálta a katona, térdére támaszkodva, de azért igyekezett végig ura szemébe nézni – B-Bár a maszkja nem volt rajta…

\- Hol? Hol van? - kérdezte izgatottsággal telve – Hol a pasa?

\- Sadiq Adnant a palotába látták berohanni… egyetlen katonával…

\- Biztos, hogy Sadiq volt az? - kérdezte Hassan.

\- Állítólag igen, u-uram. Bár még egyikünk sem látta maszk nélkül, szóval…

\- Akárhogy is – vágott a szavába izgatott vigyorral Hassan – ne öljétek meg! Mindenképp várjatok meg, amíg odaérek, az nem érdekel mi lesz a katonával. Él-e, vagy hal, súlyosan sérült, avagy nem… tőlem akár el is szórakozhattok vele. Na eredj és mondd meg a többieknek is!

A katona sóhajtott, de persze nem merte megmondani, hogy neki se kedve, se ereje visszarohanni oda, ahonnét eredetileg jött. Felegyenesedett és szó nélkül sarkon fordult, majd elsietett. Hassan hosszan nézett utána, majd ép ujjai rákulcsolódtak a szablyája markolatára. Nagyon remélte, hogy a pasa lesz az, aki a palotába menekült… ó, de még mennyire szerette volna! Ő lett volna az első a sok közül, akikkel le akart számolni… hiszen az egész Oszmán Birodalmat akarta, ami sokak szerint őrültségnek és öngyilkosságnak tűnt. Na, de Hassan nem az a fajta volt, aki szívesen hallgatott másokra. Ő valamiképpen tényleg őrült volt.

* * *

 **Phű... nem tudom mik ezek a maratoni fejezetek... túl sok minden történik és közben meg igazából semmi. Mindenesetre már csak egy van vissza.**


	14. Chapter 14

Heracles némán meredt a pasa szemeibe, mint aki nem érti, vagy nem akarja elhinni azt, amit az előbb mondott. Igazság szerint, ő még hitt abban, hogy élve kijuthatnak innen. Legalábbis eddig a pontig, mert tényleg semmi esélyük nem volt. A városban és már a palotában is hemzsegtek az egyiptomiak, legyilkolva azokat, akik az útjukba kerültek, csak idő kérdése volt, hogy őket is megtalálják.

Ott ültek a barikád tövében, mintha nagyobb biztonságban lettek volna, holott… a józan eszük azt mantrázta újból meg újból, hogy teljesen mindegy. Teljesen mindegy, hogy melyik sarokban kuporognak, innen már nincs kiút, még Allah csodája sem segíthet rajtuk.

\- Soha nem hittem volna, hogy így végzem be… a várossal együtt… mondd, Heracles, szörnyű pasa voltam?

\- Voltál? – Heracles a homlokát ráncolta, majd sóhajtott és egy fintor kíséretében úgy döntött, hogy talán egy kis lelket önthet a pasába – Tudod… attól még, hogy én tiszta szívemből gyűlöllek, és Erzsébet is, valamint inkább hallgatsz az alfeledre, mint a józan észre… nem véletlenül tiszteltek és szerettek a városlakók, Sadiq.

A pasának eltorzult az arca.

\- A városlakók! A shaliniak! Hagytam veszni őket… szinte hallom a sikolyaikat, Heracles… nem voltunk képesek megvédeni a saját otthonunkat…

 _Otthon._ Neki Göröghon volt a hazája… nem igaz? Élete nagy részét Shalinban, a pasa mellett töltötte, de mégis, nem ez volt az igazi otthona… ugye? Az ajkába harapott. „Otthon" nem volt senkije. Itt sem volt senki, akit szeretett volna, mert Sadiqot _biztos,_ hogy utálta. Akkor végül is van valahol otthona igazán?

\- Azt mondtad, gyűlölsz – folytatta Sadiq, a hangja egyre fáradtabb és szomorúbb színt vett fel – és sajnálom, Heracles. Akárhogyis, én bármennyire is szeretném viszonozni ezeket az érzéseket, nekem még mindig… te jelented a legtöbbet az életemben.

Heracles némán bámult rá. Sadiq szorítása enyhült az alkarján, de még nem engedte el. A görög tekintete kifejezéstelenül meredt a sötét szemekbe, amiket olyan jól ismert. Tudta, milyen volt, amikor dühöngött, amikor szórakozott, amikor részeg volt – vagy az alkoholtól, vagy a vágytól -, és azt is tudta, milyen, amikor egészen ellágyul, és melegség árad a szemeiből. Most is ez utóbbit látta.

\- Valahogy nem így éreztem attól fogva, hogy tizenhárom éves koromban letepertél a földre és megrontottál.

Sadiq szemei egy fokkal ingerültebben csillogtak, de ennyi furcsamód most nem volt elég, hogy kihozza a sodrából.

\- Most azt várod, hogy bocsánatot kérjek mindenért? – kérdezte nyugodtan a pasa – Tudom, hogy nem lenne elég neked néhány üres szó… szóval csak próbálj meg hinni nekem… kérlek. Tudom, hogy erőszakos és kevésbé erőszakos módokon próbáltalak meggyőzni és megtartani magaménak…

\- Nyílt titok volt, hogy éjszakánként veled hálok– mondta gúnyosan Heracles – ugyan ki mert volna még megerőszakolni? Mert én megmondtam: nem érdekel senki. Se nő, se férfi.

Sadiq néma maradt, hosszú-hosszú pillanatokig. Szemét lesütötte, és még Heracles alkarját is elengedte. A görög csak remélni merte, hogy utolsó óráikban még számba veszi minden bűntettét, minden rosszat, amit vele tett. Legalább legyen tisztában vele, mire meghal.

\- Ismerlek, Heracles, soha nem fogsz tudni nekem megbocsátani.

A hajdani parancsnok csendben bólintott. Sadiq még mindig kerülte a tekintetét.

\- De szeretlek… remélem ezt el tudod fogadni… szeretlek, Heracles, úgy, ahogy még ember nem szeretett férfit, szeretlek, annyira, hogy ha ez a barikád elesik, kész vagyok feláldozni magam azért, hogy te élhess.

Heracles újból bólintott. A pasa szavai eljutottak a tudatáig és a mellkasában is furcsa bizsergést érzett, de csak egy pillanat erejéig. Mert Sadiq tévedett: mindegy, milyen szép szavakkal ámítja, mindegy mit lenne képes feladni Heraclesert. Már minden olyan mindegy, hiszen az önfeláldozások feleslegesek lennének, mindketten meghalnának, talán még azelőtt, hogy bármit is mondhatnak.

\- Szeretsz… - motyogta Heracles – van fogalmad róla, egyáltalán mi az?

\- Na és te, Heracles, te tudod, mi az a szeretet, vagy milyen szeretni valakit?

Nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem tud. Édesanyja arca lebegett fel lelki szemei előtt. Csak tőle tapasztalta meg a tiszta, odaadó szeretet, senki mástól. Heracles úgy hitte, szerette anyát, viszont az… egész másfajta szeretet volt, mint amiről Sadiq beszélt. A pasa-féle szeretet képtelen volt szavakba önteni.

-Tudod te milyen érezni a kínzó vágyat, hogy végre a karjaidban tarthasd őt? Ismered a perzselő tüzet, ami végigfut a testeden amikor a bőréhez érsz?

Heracles felemelte a kezét, hogy a pasa hagyja abba. Szemei szikrákat szórtak, bár mélyen legbelül őrjöngött. Józan esze ádázul küzdött Sadiq szavai ellen, ugyanakkor volt egy harmadik fél is, aki inkább húzott a pasa szavai felé…

\- Te a vágyról beszélsz, Sadiq. Köze sincs a szeretethez. Egy szajhával is érezheted ugyanezeket, amiket elmondtál, de a szeretet ennél sokkal több. Ha szeretnél valakit, féltő lennél és óvó, gyengéd és mégis erős…

Sadiq mutatóujját Heracles szája elé tette, majd finoman végighúzta az ajkain.

\- Az erővel eddig sem volt gond… - mondta alig hallhatóan – szeretlek, Heracles.

Heracles dühösen arrébb tolta a pasa kezét és felállt mellőle. Sadiq kissé csalódott tekintettel nézett fel a fölé magasodó Heraclesre.

\- Nem, te a testemet szereted, Sadiq. Úgy bánsz velem, úgy gondolsz rám, mint egy szajhára, aki csak másodsorban a katonáid parancsnoka, nem sokkal több egy ágyasnál. Hiába tettem mindent úgy, ahogy te akartad, attól még nem szerettelek. Nem is emlékszel hányszor próbáltam ellenállni? Hányszor próbáltam felvenni veled a harcot, hányszor próbáltam elfutni, hányszor sírtam sikoltozva, hogy hagyd abba? Én emlékszem, minden egyes alkalomra, és arra is, hogy hányszor engedtél a könyörgésemnek, vagy hányszor voltam képes meglógni előled. Soha, soha nem engedtél, csak lenyomtad a fejem egy párnába és folytattad, amit elkezdtél… ebből álltak a napjaim, nappal katonát képeztek belőlem, éjszaka pedig egy pasa beteg vágyait elégítettem ki. Ha tényleg szeretnél… nem csak magaddal foglalkoztál volna. Hagytad volna aludni a kisfiút, vagy legalább egyszer elengedtél volna… a kisfiút, akinek már így is sok volt, minden hónapban legalább egyszer összeesett kiképzés közben és nem merte elmondani honnan is vannak a zúzódások a nyakán, vagy miért nem bírt járni…

Sadiq csendben ült és hallgatta. Heracles az ajkába harapott és már kezdett abban reménykedni, hogy a szavai, amelyek természetesen igazak voltak, végre megérintették Sadiqot. Úgy tűnt legalábbis, hogy elgondolkodott a hallottakon.

\- Szóval… azt hiszed én csak erőszakos voltam veled, kiscicus? – kérdezte a pasa színtelen hangon – Ez nem így van, erre én emlékszem pontosan. Talán éjszakánként nem engedtem, de máskor igyekeztem jól bánni veled. Ezért vittelek például magammal fürdeni. Én próbáltam… igyekeztem Heracles…

\- Fel nem foghatom, hogy nem vettem észre… - mondta Heracles karjait összefonta maga előtt és fintorgott ahogy a pasára nézett – Nem tudom, hogy tényleg szeretsz-e, vagy csak szeretetnek titulálod azt, amit érzel, mivel nem tudod, mi az, vagy csak egy utolsó alkalmat akarsz, mielőtt még mindketten itt pusztulunk… mert így van, Sadiq, semmi értelme erről beszélgetnünk, amikor a nyakunkban liheg a halál…

\- Az első – biccentett a pasa, majd szintén felállt, így pár centivel Heracles fölé magasodhatott. Imádott lenézni azokba a néha dacos, néha közönyös barna szemekbe – és pont ezért mondom el. Mert magadtól nem jöttél rá, és már minden mindegy…

\- Rá kellett volna jönnöm, azt mondod? – horkantott – Még ha rá is jöttem volna, szerinted mi változott volna? Az égvilágon semmi, ugyanúgy kihasználnál, megerőszakolnál, és még csak nem is én lettem volna az egyedüli…

\- Nyilván nem, mert se te, se Ehrsébet nem tudtok utódot szülni nekem – mordult fel a pasa - De nem is ez itt a kérdés.

\- Gyűlöllek! – sziszegte Heracles, bár ahogy ezt kimondta, a testén végigfutott valamiféle kellemetlen, borzongató hideg, és ezt talán még jobban gyűlölte jelen helyzetben, mint Sadiqot. Normális esetben ki sem mert volna ilyeneket mondani, de most, hogy ilyen közel volt a vég, megeredt a nyelve.

Sadiq felemelte, majd felé nyújtotta ép karját. Heracles kissé hátrébb húzódott és felmordult, hogy ne érjen hozzá, de Sadiq megérintette az arcát és mélyen a szemébe nézve lépett közelebb. Heracles a tekintetét kapkodta, a pasa sötét szemeiről az arccsontjára, a kissé elnyílt ajkaira, majd visszakapta a szemére és mélyen belefúrta a tekintetét. Sadiq ujjainak helyén a bőre bizseregni kezdett és ez fokozatosan terjedt, egészen le a mellkasáig, ahonnét a bizsergésből kellemes meleg lett.

A szemei elkerekedtek, amikor Sadiq végre az övéhez illesztette az ajkait, inkább meglepetésében, mert a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről (valószínűleg az idegesség miatt), és biztosra vette, hogy az arca rákvörös lett, most először. Áldotta is a félhomályt, hogy ez alig látszódott. Lassan behunyta a szemét és azon kapta magát, hogy ez végül is… nem is olyan rossz. Sadiq keze lecsúszott az arcáról a nyakára, csak a hüvelykujját tartotta Heracles állkapcsán. Lassan eltávolodott, és a szemében eddig soha nem látott fények táncoltak. Heracles csak bámulta őket, megpróbálta kitalálni, mit is jelenthet ez a különös csillogás a sötét gömbökben.

\- Szeretlek, Heracles… - suttogta a pasa, és gyengéden végigsimított állkapcsának vonalán.

A parancsnok ajkai kissé elnyíltak egymástól, bár ez inkább volt öntudatlan reakció az érintésre, mint meglepettség. Nem tudta, mit válaszolhatna. Csak állt ott és meredt a sötét szemekbe, teljesen elveszve, gondolatok nélkül, üres fejjel.

A folyosóról beszűrődő hangok hozták vissza a valóságba. Sok-sok hang ismeretlen nyelven beszélt és utasításnak hangzó kiáltásokat hallatott. Hangos morajlás is behallatszott, mint amikor nehéz kerekek gördülnek végig a márványpadlón. Először az ajtóra mértek egy hatalmas ütést, de az nem engedett, a barikád megakadályozta az embereket a bejutásban.

Heracles végre felismerte a helyzetüket és rá kellett jönnie, milyen engedelmessé is vált a pasa egyetlen csókjára. Félrecsapta magától Sadiq kezét, majd lökött egyet a vállain, ő pedig hátrébb lépett, a fal elé, ahol már nem volt barikád. Szemeiben félelem csillant, majd halvány kétségbeesés, úgy tett még egy lépést hátra, végig Sadiq szemeibe nézve.

Az emberek odakint egyre hangosabban beszéltek és a morajlás is erősödött. Heracles szívverése ezekkel együtt gyorsult, ahogy csak bámult Sadiq sötét szemeibe, amik pedig egyre csalódottabbá, egyre szomorúbbá váltak. Heracles nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon miatta-e, amiért nem viszonozza az érzéseit, vagy a kilátástalan helyzetük miatt, és egyre inkább érzi, hogy itt a vég.

Heracles torka kiszáradt, ahogy ebbe belegondolt. Bármelyik pillanatban betörhetnek, és akkor vége lesz… vége lesz a pasa erőszakoskodásának, a katonaságnak, ennek az egész őrületnek, amiben élt és csak a nagy semmi lesz. Nem várja a túloldalon szerető anya, meleg karokkal, sem elveszett testvérek, senki. Még Sadiq sem lesz ott. Ez az idegesítő pasa nem fogja háborgatni többé…

Az elbukott parancsnok nem félt. Hiszen csak egy pillanat az egész, az elmúlás, tulajdonképpen még szerencsés is…

Szorító érzés keletkezett a mellkasában, de nem mozdult. Lehunyta a szemét és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Amikor újra kinyitotta, meleg, barna tekintetét a pasáéba fúrta.

\- Sadiq, én…

Heracles tekintete örökre beleégett a pasa emlékezetébe. A parancsnok még egyet sóhajtott, ám mielőtt még Sadiq megtudhatta volna, hogy mit akar mondani, iszonyú, robbanásszerű hang érkezett a folyosóról, majd a szoba fala átszakadt, hatalmas port kavarva. Ugyanakkor Heracles egyetlen hosszú pillanatként élte ezt meg, fájdalmat érzett, ami az egész testében kínzóan futott végig, ám nem kiáltott. A fájdalom olyan gyorsan szűnt meg, ahogy jött, ő pedig végig a pasán tartva a szemét zuhant a földre, majd sötétült el előtte minden.

\- Heracles! – kiáltotta Sadiq, ám a tüdeje megtelt porral, és fuldokló köhögésbe kezdett. Pár pillanat múlva jutott csak ismét levegőhöz, amikor a por elült és valaki nekiállt szélesebbre bontani a rést, amit az ágyúgolyó ütött.

Sadiqot ekkor ez nem érdekelte. Egy dologra szegezte elkerekedett szemeit, az előtte heverő mozdulatlan, vérben fürdő kiscicájára.

* * *

Lassúak voltak, de óvatosak és körültekintőek, valamint csendesek is, így sikerült megtalálniuk a biztonságos utakat, amik a fal berobbantott részéhez vezettek. Elkerültek mindenfajta összetűzést, amiért áldották az eget, Erzsi két sérültet, plusz egy kisgyereket támogatott egymaga, nem hitte, hogy képes lenne még egy olyan harcot vívni, mint amit a sikátorban, Gilbertért folytatott. Pedig… ha hajóval akartak meglógni innen, akkor még számíthattak harcra.

A fal előtti téren halottak feküdtek egymás hegyén-hátán, még abból a harcból, amikor beözönlöttek az arabok a résen. Erzsi nem győzött csodálkozni a szerencséjükön, hogy eddig mindannyian éltek. Eltakarta Feli szemét, ahogy óvatosan keresztüllépkedtek a holttesteken. Lovino magától is a hajába fúrta az arcát, hogy még véletlenül se lásson semmit. Gilbert a szablyára támaszkodva igyekezett tartani a tempót mellettük. Hősiesen legyalogolta az eddigi utat, bár a neheze még hátra volt.

Erzsébet alig mert lenézni a földre, de rájött, hogy muszáj. A halottak többségénél még ott volt a fegyvere, és a nőt igencsak csábította a lőfegyver gondolata, több esélyük is lenne a hajókat őrzők ellen. Lehajolt és felvette azokat a pisztolyokat, amiket látott, majd miután ellenőrizte, hogy mennyi golyó is van bennük, elvitte azokat, amikben a legtöbb volt, és még egy szablyát is magához vett, mivel a másikat Gilbert használta járóbotként.

Elvonszolták magukat a résig, majd Erzsi segített mindnyájuknak átkecmeregni a leomlott köveken, lehetőleg úgy, hogy senki ne essen el. Ezután a városfal külső oldalán, az árnyékban haladtak, hogy még véletlenül se vegyék őket észre a holdfényben. Ilyen szempontból tökéletes volt az időzítésük a szökéshez; a sötétség elrejtette őket mindenki szeme elől, és ha elég csendben tudtak maradni, akkor aztán tényleg úgy mozogtak, akár az árnyék.

Lassan elérték a kikötőt is. A sarló alakú hold fénye visszatükröződött a vízfelületen, félhomályba burkolta a hajókat, megvilágítva Erzsiék célját, őket viszont elrejtve a sötétben. Megtorpantak a fal tövében, és Gilbert felnézett az égre. Egy felhő úszott a hold elé, így megszüntetve azt a kevés fényt, ami eddig volt. Gilbert kissé meglökte Erzsébet vállát, mire a nő elindult Felivel az oldalán, macskaléptekkel, közepes tempóban, hogy Gilbert ne maradjon le annyira. Egy aprócska egyárbocos hajót szúrt ki magának az előbb, kissé távolabb állt a többitől, valószínűleg ellátmányt szállított, ételt és puskaport, tehát nem valószínű, hogy sokan lesznek rajta.

Végigosontak a mólón, majd a palló előtt, ami felvitt a hajóra, még egyszer megálltak.

\- Ne feledd, Eliza, csak a legvégső esetben használj pisztolyt – suttogta Gilbert. – Meghallják a másik hajókról és még azelőtt szétágyúznak, mielőtt még elhagynánk ezt a romhalmazt – biccentett a város felé, ami ugyan még nem volt annyira romos, de Gilbert látta és tapasztalta az arab sereg erejét, biztos volt benne, hogy hajnalra, töredéke lesz csak meg a városnak.

\- Jó, majd, ha érzem a pengét a gyomromban, akkor mindenképpen lövök – forgatta a szemét Erzsébet, de be kellett látnia, hogy Gilbertnek igaza volt. – Akkor szükségem lesz a szablyára.

Gilbert bólintott, de nem adta át a fegyvert, lassú léptekkel felküzdötte magát addig a pontig a pallón, hogy teljesen be tudja látni a fedélzetet. Egy ember állt a hajóorrban, egy pedig az árboc alatt üldögélt, fejét hátradöntötte, valószínűleg aludt.

Amíg Gilbert felmérte a helyzetet, Erzsébet elengedte Feli kezét és Lovinót is levette a hátáról. A palló alá rejtette őket, tudta, hogy nem nagy fedezék, de azért mégis, nem akarta magával vinni őket a hajóra, legalábbis nem addig, amíg nem volt teljesen biztonságos a terep. Aztán felment Gilbert mellé, kendőjébe tűzve a pisztolyokkal, majd előhúzta a szablyáját. A hold újra előbukkanó fényétől ezüstösen csillant a hideg penge, Gilbert csak biccentett a lánynak, majd óvatosan a hajóra lépett.

Erzsébet ugyanígy tett, megelőzte Gilbertet és a hajóorron álldogáló férfi felé indult, amíg az albínó a szundikálót vette célba. Erzsi hiába próbált óvatosan közlekedni, a hajódeszkák meg-megreccsentek alatta és erre az orrban álldogáló férfi is megfordult, amikor Erzsi olyan két méter távolságra volt tőle. Nem számíthatott egy idegen nőre, fegyverrel a kezében meg pláne, így rögtön a pisztolyához kapott, de Erzsébet résen volt, nem is futott, ugrott, hogy elé érjen és mélyen a férfi vállába vágjon, hogy az összeessen. Nem halt meg, de Erzsébet nem hitte, hogy veszélyes lehet. Megfordulva látta, hogy Gilbert elvágta az alvó torkát, aztán visszafordult a férfi felé, hogy ő is ugyanígy tegyen.

Az arab csendben nyöszörgött, összegömbölyödve a földön, görcsösen markolva sebesült vállát, talán abban a reményben, hogy elszorítja a vérzést és vele együtt a fájdalmat is.

Ahogy Erzsébet nézte, eszébe jutott az az egyiptomi a palota udvarában, aki felfedezte őket, megölhette volna őket, mégsem tette. Sóhajtott és eldöntötte, hogy ő nem fog életeket elvenni, ha nem feltétlenül szükséges. Hiszen… mindenkinek van szíve, az is lehet, hogy ez a férfi igazából nem is szeretett volna háborúba jönni, csak kellett, mert a szükség úgy kívánta…

Megfordította a kezében a szablyát és a markolat végével sújtott le a férfi tarkójára, aki elvesztette az eszméletét. Még nem vette fel a testet, hogy lecipelje a hajóról – igazság szerint olyan fáradtnak érezte magát, hogy úgy hitte, Lovinót is képtelen lenne újból felemelni.

Gilbert némán intett neki, majd a raktérbe vezető lépcsőhöz bicegett. Lemutatott a sötétbe, mire Erzsébet lemászott a lépcsőn és visszapillantva még látta, hogy az albínó ezüstös hajkoronája a kabinok felé tűnik el. A nőnek hosszú időbe telt, amíg megszokta a sötétséget a szeme, és valójában nem hitte, hogy lehet itt valaki a koromsötétben, a nehéz ételesládák között, de azért csak körbejárta a helyet és nem lepődött meg, amikor senkit sem talált.

Visszatért a fedélzetre, ahol Gilbert egy vérző testtel küzdött, hogy a tengerbe dobja. Az arab egy hangos placcsanással érkezett a tengerbe, Erzsi pedig ijedten fordult a másik hajók irányába, hátha meghallotta valaki, de nem. Minden néma maradt, csak a falakon túli ádáz csata hangjai hallatszódtak.

Gilbert most az árboc tövében heverő holttesthez lépett és kezdte a korlát felé vonszolni. Közben vörös szemeivel Erzsire nézett.

\- Dobd le az utolsót is, aztán hozd a kölyköket! – utasította, elég halkan ahhoz, hogy csak a nő hallja.

Erzsébet bólintott, majd ahhoz a férfihez ment, aki még mindig kiütve feküdt a hajóorrban. Nagy nehezen a hátára vette, majd botladozva és dülöngélve lecipelte az egyiptomi katonát a hajóról a mólóra. Ott letette, a legóvatosabban, ahogy tudta, majd eloldozta a kötelet, amivel a hajó a mólóhoz volt kötve. Aztán a palló alá nézett és megfogta Feli kezecskéjét, Lovinót pedig felemelte. Úgy érezte menten megszakad, vagy a tengerbe borul a fáradtságtól, bár tudta, hogy Gilbert sincs jobban, és hogy még valahogy el is kell tűnniük a kikötőből.

A Lovinót letette nem messze az árboctól, Feli pedig kérés nélkül is vele maradt. Erzsi Gilbert segítségével felhúzta a vasmacskát is, aztán Gilbert a kormányrúdhoz bicegett és intett Erzsinek, hogy másszon fel és oldja ki a vitorlavásznat. Erzsi, ahogy felnézett a magas árbocra, elsziszegett néhány igen hosszú káromkodást, de azért csak felkapaszkodott a magasba, leengedte a vitorlát, aztán minden fájdalmát és fáradtságát legyűrve teljesítette Gilbert egyéb utasítását, tekintve, hogy ő nem értett a hajókhoz.

Figyelt is, minden idegszálát megfeszítve, azután is, hogy a hajó elindult velük és kifutott a kikötőből. Nem voltak ágyúdörgések a másik hajókról, sem kiabálások, csak az hallatszott, hogyan szeli a kis egyárbocos a habokat. A nő felvette a gyerekeket, aztán Gilbert mellé, a kormányrúd mellé telepedett velük.

Visszanézett a véráztatta városra, valahol a falak mögött hatalmas lángnyelvek csaptak fel. Erzsébet némán nézte és magához ölelte a gyerekeket.

\- Szerinted mi történhet odabent? – kérdezte halkan.

Gilbert felemelte a fejét és ő is a városra pillantott.

\- Reggelre már csak romok lesznek – mondta keserűen - , és mindenki oda fog veszni, aki nem volt olyan szerencsés, mint mi.

\- Gondolod, hogy a férjem is ott ég éppen azokban a lángokban?

Gilbert összerezzent, mintha bántotta volna a fülét a „férj" szó. Tekintetét nem szakította el az égő városról.

\- Te szeretnéd, ha most éppen ő égne? – kérdezett vissza – Ha megtalálták… nem hiszem, hogy máglyán égetnék el, vagy bedobnák egy égő házba…

\- Nem tudom, szeretném-e… - motyogta Erzsébet – Igaz, hogy nem volt éppen egy romantikus alkat, még a kiscicájával sem, és másokkal is kifejezetten lekezelő és tuskó volt, de mégis… jó pasája volt ennek a városnak. Csak balszerencse, hogy megtalálták a titkos bejáratokat a palotába az arabok… Sadiq képes lett volna megvédeni a várost, tudom.

\- A városnak már mindegy – felelte Gilbert. – De vajon magát menti-e?

Erzsébet megrázta a fejét.

\- Heracles nélkül egy tapodtat sem mozdulna. Na meg, ha most a vereség után elszökne és elrejtőzne, a szultán megtalálná és kivégeztetné, ha tehetné duplán is. A vereség és a bujkálás miatt, tudja ezt Sadiq is jól.

\- Szóval tulajdonképpen a _férjednek_ csak egy lehetősége van: meghalni. Bár abban biztos vagyok, hogy az a görög izomkolosszus is a közelében van. Belé meg nem hiszem, hogy bárki bele mer kötni Sadiqon kívül, szóval… még van egy kevés esélyük.

Erzsébet szomorkásan bólintott.

\- Azért sajnálom, hogy Heraclest nem hoztuk el… annyira elvágyott a pasa mellől… tudom, bár ezek ritka alkalmak voltak, hogy mennyire kikészült tőle…

\- De az a fickó erős, Eliza – mondta Gilbert, ahogy kikötötte a kormányrudat és letelepedett Erzsébet mellett. Kezét sebzett combjára szorította, odabújt a nőhöz és még a köztük fekvő ikrek fejecskéjét is megsimogatta. – Öngyilkosság lenne visszamenni oda, Heraclesért… csak imádkozni tudunk, hogy rendben legyen, bár valószínűleg soha nem tudjuk milyen véget is ért Shalin parancsnoka, soha többé nem fogjuk látni.

\- Igaz – bólintott Erzsébet.

Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy mindent csak úgy itt hagy – a férjét, a barátját, Heraclest, a palotát a várost -, pedig eddig minden nap erről álmodott. Így volt a legjobb, megszökni a szíve választottjával és a gyerekeivel, de soha nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen veszélyekkel övezetett út vezet a szabadságukhoz.

Gilberttel összefonták ujjaikat és Erzsébet gyors puszit nyomott az arcára. Gilbert elvigyorodott és végighúzta ujját a nő orra hegyén. Erzsi fintorgott és lerázta magáról a kezét.

\- Elvisz minket ez a hajó Itáliáig? – kérdezte halkan Erzsébet, ahogy lenézett az ikrekre. Sikerült elaludniuk, minden megpróbáltatás, minden fájdalom ellenére. Egymás kezét fogták, fejecskéjük összeért Gilbert és Erzsi között.

\- Oda visz, ahova csak akarod, Eliza, de remélem nem akarod kipaterolni ott a kölyköket.

Erzsi felhorkant.

\- Ők a gyerekeink, Gilbert!

\- Vagy úgy… - vigyorodott el játékosan – Akkor kiszállunk Itáliában és útban a germán földek felé megtanujuk a toszkánt, vagy mi?

\- Megtehetnénk azt is – motyogta Erzsébet és ásított – de haza is szeretnék menni, még mielőtt elérjük azokat a nagy, germán földeket – sandított rá.

\- Sima ügy, menjünk csak vissza a török területekre, miért ne? – Gilbert a szemét forgatta – Persze, Eliza. Elmegyünk.

\- Köszönöm, Gilbert… már csak azt sajnálom… hogy senkinek sem tudom otthon bemutatni a családom… az egész falumat, apám egész birtokát felégették…

\- Nem baj, helyette elmegyünk az én földjeimre. Ott lesz kinek bemutatni – vigyorodott el.

Erzsébet bólintott és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Véglegesen elfordult Shalin felől, behunyta a szemét és csak élvezte Gilbert közelségét, a hajó ringását.

\- Kel fel a nap – jegyezte meg Gilbert, hosszú percek múltán.

Erzsébet kinyitotta a szemét és felemelte a fejét. Tőlük balra vöröslő napkorong kezdett feltűnni a horizonton, fénylő hidat festve a hajó és maga közé.

Erzsi felnézett Gilbertre. Sápadt arcára egy kis életet vittek az arany sugarak, szemében újra fellobbant az a tűz, amit a nő annyira szeretett látni. Maga felé fordította a férfit, majd lehunyta a szemét és hosszan megcsókolta. Érezte, hogy Gilbert finoman simogatja az arcát és amikor elhúzódott, mosolygott. Homlokát Gilbertének döntötte és újból becsukta a szemét. Meleg tengeri szél simogatta az arcát, érezte magán Gilbert tekintetét és a kezén a szorítását.

Hosszú pillanatokig minden olyan tökéletesen nyugodt és gyönyörű volt.

\- Köszönök mindent, Gilbert.

* * *

Utálta a várakozást, pedig szinte mást sem csinált egész idő alatt. A szoba, amiben állítólag a pasa és egy katonája rejtőzött, belülről volt eltorlaszolva és lehetetlen volt betörni. Hassan kénytelen volt kiadni a parancsot, hogy akármilyen nehéz és vesződő feladat, ide kell, hogy hozzanak egy ágyút, ami lyukat üt a falba, azt kitágítva pedig bejuthatnak. Csak azt remélte, hogy az ágyúgolyó még véletlenül sem találja el az odabent kucorgó, valószínűleg halálra vált pasát.

Az emberei gyorsak voltak, gyorsabbak, mint remélte és ez elégedettséggel töltötte el. Nem volt túl nagy ágyú, amit hoztak, de a célnak tökéletesen megfelelt.

\- Tölts és tűz! – adta ki a parancsot, majd csak idegesen toporgott. Alig várta, hogy újra láthassa a pasát, ezúttal legyőzötten, összetörten a városa miatt.

Az ágyú hangos dörrenéssel sült el, és Hassan füle hosszú pillanatokig csengett, mert természetesen elfelejtette befogni a fülét. Nem hallott, de azt látta, hogy a falat sikerült átütni és két embere rögtön oda is rohant, hogy emberméretűre tágítsák a lyukat.

Alig egy pár percen belül megvolt a megfelelő méretű átjáró, a falak nem voltak túl vastagok. Három katona rohant be, állig felfegyverkezve, készen mindenre, majd az egyikük kinézett a résen és a hercegre nézve izgatottan mondott valamit. Hassan csak a saját nevét volt képes leolvasni a szájáról, így gyorsan az átütött falhoz rohant, majd belépett a szobába is.

Nagyjából ekkor tért vissza a hallása, és valósággal felállt a hátán a szőr az ordításra, ami betöltötte a levegőt. Fájdalmas, kétségbeesett, hosszú ordítás volt, olyan, mintha egy része halt volna meg valakinek, olyan, mint amikor valaki elveszít valakit.

Sadiq Adnan a földön térdelt és ordított, mint akit nyúznak, pedig még Hassan egyik katonája sem ért hozzá a beérkezésük óta. A pasa karjaiban egy test volt, véres arccal, hátrahulló fejjel. Bal karját, a vállát és mellkasának egy részét teljesen elvitte az ágyúgolyó, egyáltalán nem nyújtott szép látványt ez a férfi.

Sadiq hangja lassan elhalt és tekintetét visszafordította a karjában lógó férfi felé.

\- Kelj fel, Heracles! – kiáltotta – Kelj fel!

Még meg is rázta a valaha Heraclesnak nevezett egyént, de természetesen az nem mozdult. Barna szemeit a plafonra függesztette, üresen és ködösen. Mindenki tudta, hogy többé nem fog felkelni.

Sadiq szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt és óvatosan letette a földre Heraclest. Felállt, ő is véres volt, bár Hassan úgy számította, hogy nem a saját vére. A pasa nem nézett körül, tudta hol kell keresnie azt az egy embert, aki mindezért felelős volt. Egyenesen Hassan szemeibe vájta a tekintetét, aztán felé indult és amikor elég közel ért, ép karjával behúzott neki egyet.

Hassan megérezte a vér ízét a szájában és hátratántorodott, de szinte ugyanebben a pillanatban rántották hátra a pasát a karjainál fogva. Sadiq küzdött egy ideig, de jelen pillanatban, hiába volt nagyon dühös, a fáradtsága győzött. Csak vicsorgott és morgott Hassanra, mint egy vadállat, akit ha szabadon eresztenének, puszta kézzel marcangolna szét mindenkit.

\- Jó újra látni, nagyuram – mondta egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében Hassan. – Rosszul festesz, ahogy azt…

\- Fogd be! – ordított újra Sadiq és megint megpróbálta kitépni magát a katonák szorításából, de ezúttal már pillantásra sem méltatta Hassant. Tekintetét Heracles testére szegezte, hozzá akart mindenáron eljutni.

Hassan grimaszolt, ahogy ezt látta, közelebb lépett a testhez, cipőjével félresöpört néhány tincset véres arcából.

\- Nem ő az, aki behozott engem a sivatagból? – tűnődött a merev arcot szemlélve – Hm… akkor nem ő volt a parancsnok? - Sadiq arcán átfutó újabb düh elég volt ahhoz, hogy Hassan igenlő válasznak vegye – Ezesetben örök hálám neki, amiért bejuttatott hozzád.

\- Hogy van merszed… - sziszegte Sadiq.

\- Mihez? Bejönni és legyilkolni mindenkit, köztük a parancsnokodat? Ne aggódj, hamarosan utánamehetsz – biccentett.

Sadiq vicsorgott, aztán lenézett Heraclesre és a dühe újra elegyedett a kétségbeeséssel, szomorúsággal és fájdalommal. Hassan nem igazán tudta ezt mire vélni. Mindent látott a pasa arcán, minden elfojtott könnyet, látta a fájdalmat, ami a mellkasában égett, látta a haragot, ami a szemeiben lángolt.

\- Mégis ki volt ez a férfi? – pillantott le a holttestre a herceg.

Sadiq hallgatott, aztán olyan halkan válaszolt, hogy csak Hassan hallhatta:

\- Az egyetlen, akit szerettem…

Hassan összevonta a szemöldökét, aztán önelégülten elmosolyodott. Tényleg… hiszen még maszk sincs rajta… azt pedig kinek szokta csak levenni?

\- Pont a kiscicust sikerült eltalálnunk? – kérdezte széles vigyor kíséretében. Nem értette pontosan, milyen fontos volt a pasának ez az egyetlen férfi, de Sadiq összetört az elvesztésétől… és Hassan imádta látni ezt az összetört arcot.

\- Így is, úgy is meg fogok halni, szóval ne totojázz, küldj már utána! – kiáltotta Sadiq, végig a hajdani szeretőjének testére meredve.

Hassan arcán meglepetés futott végig, még egy kicsit hátra is hőkölt. Ilyen határozottságra nem számított. Így nem is lenne olyan mulatságos sokáig kínozni… talán már az első adandó alkalommal felakasztaná magát ez az őrült, összetört lélek…

De akkor mégis mi a fenét tegyen vele? Tartsa bezárva, mindig maga mellett, amíg el nem foglalja az egész Birodalmat, hogy ott legyen mellette, hogy lássa a hazájának a bukását? Vagy esetleg meg kéne tennie azt az utolsó szívességet neki, hogy lelövi? De az olyan egyszerű lenne… a pasa nem érdemelne ilyen kegyes halált…

Sadiq végre újra ránézett. Tekintete tele volt gyűlölettel és fájdalommal, de a kétségbeesésnek már nyoma sem volt. Hassan tudta, hogy már mélyen elhatározta magát valami mellett, csak azt nem tudta, mi mellett…

\- Úgy jöttél hozzám, mint egy alattomos kígyó, egy álszent sakál, én pedig hittem szavaidnak, és az lett a városom veszte, hogy kihasználtalak, mint valami tündérmesében a fenébe is… ha a józan eszemre hallgatok, nem engedlek be az ágyamba, de hol volt a józan eszem? Talán nem is volt soha. Ostobaságomat használtad ki, hogy elvedd a becsületem, a katonáim, a lakosok, talán a feleségem és a gyermekeim életét, a városomat… és még magát az életem értelmét is. Én tényleg szerettem őt! Parancsnokom, hű katonám és ágyasom volt, igen, ráadásul még férfi is, de tényleg jobban szerettem őt, mint bárki mást! És már soha nem fogom megtudni, mit akart nekem mondani az utolsó pillanatában… ő gyűlölt engem… mégis… annyira bizakodtam, hogy talán egyszer… talán egyszer majd viszonozza…

A pasa elhallgatott és egy hosszú pillanatig csak meredt a hercegre. Aztán kitépte magát a két katona szorító kezeiből, vállával nekik rontott és fellökte őket, aztán lehajolt a tőle alig fél méterre lévő pisztolyért, amit még akkor dobott el, amikor elbarikádozták az ajtót. Visszatekintve olyan régi eseménynek tűnt… Heracles még élt… mozgott és beszélt… nem csak egy csonka, véres test volt…

Baljával felemelte a pisztolyt, az egyiptomiak rá szegezték fegyverüket, az egyikük Hassan elé is lépett, de az egyiptomi herceg meghagyta nekik, hogy addig ne lőjenek, amíg nem muszáj. Sadiq pedig a saját halántékához emelte a fegyvert, még mindig csak Hassanra nézve.

\- Ha van bennetek egy kis emberség, mellé temettek.

Halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy Heracles élettelen testére nézett még egyszer utoljára, aztán behunyta a szemét és meghúzta a ravaszt.

A pasa ott esett össze, Hassan elkerekedett szemei előtt, aki nem hallott pisztolydörgést, csak nézte hogyan zuhan a földre a büszke Sadiq Adnan, mégpedig a saját akaratából. Valahogy… olyan nagy tettnek tűnt ez tőle. Egyetlen kiscicáért.

Sadiq finoman elnyílt ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, feje alatt egyre nagyobb vértócsa keletkezett, Hassan pedig inkább elfordult tőle és az egyik katonához lépett.

\- Vidd meg a hírt, hogy Adnan pasa halott. Shalin a miénk.

A katona gyorsan bólintott, majd gyorsan elhagyta a szobát. Hassan újból a két holttestre pillantott, aztán az ablakhoz lépett és a párkányra tett kézzel nézett le a városra. Néhol a katonái felgyújtottak néhány házat, amik nagy lánggal égtek, az utcákon a teljes káosz uralkodott, az emberek apró hangyaként rohangáltak fel-alá.

Szeme sarkából mozgást vett észre, így a szoba felé fordult megint. Két katonája Sadiq holttestét emelte fel éppen, majd rakta Heraclesé mellé. Még el is rendezgették őket, hogy rendesen feküdjenek.

\- Mit műveltek? – kérdezte Hassan – Nem szent ám minden szava.

\- Hercegem… te nem láttad a fájdalmat a szemeiben? Azt, ahogy erre a másik férfira nézett? Tudom, undorító dolog ebbe belegondolni, hogy ők ketten… - a katona elharapta a mondatot – de mégis… legalább úgy szeretett férfi férfit, mintha férfi nőt szeretett volna.

\- A végsőkig kitartottak egymás mellett – folytatta a másik katona – szerintem a szerencsétlenül járt parancsnok is viszontszerette… valamennyire…

\- Nos, erre már soha nem jövünk rá. Ne járjon olyanokon az eszetek, amikre nem tudtok választ találni, csak az időtöket fecsérlitek. A továbbiakban ne piszkáljátok őket.

\- De legalább együtt temetjük el őket, nem? Az utolsó kívánsága volt és a végtisztesség…

\- Majd együtt lesznek egy nagy tömegsírban – rándult meg Hassan arca – erről majd beszélünk később.

\- Na de hercegem! – a katona hangja már majdnem felháborodott volt.

\- Mondom, majd később.

A két katona összenézett, aztán felsóhajtottak. Hassan ezt már nem látta, visszafordult a város felé és az égre szegezte a tekintetét.

\- Kel fel a Nap – jegyezte meg – és vele együtt hanyatlik le a fogyó Hold.

Bár nem látta, de a két katona egyetértőn bólintott. Ők a padlót nézték és rajtuk a fényeket. A márványon vidáman csillant meg a napfény, viszont középen, ahol Sadiq és Heracles teste volt, nem volt világosság, Hassan ablakban álló alakja vetített sötét árnyékot arcukra. Sadiq mosolygott örök álmában, Heracles viszont közömbös arccal nézett a plafonra, nem látszott rajta sem megkönnyebbülés, sem kétségbeesés, csak halvány meglepetés. Az egyik katona leguggolt és lehúzta Heracles szemhéjait. Nem bírta tovább nézni a semmibe meredő szemeket.

Hassan halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy lenézett. Minden forgalmas volt, az emberek mozogtak, a homokkőházak meleg színekben játszottak a napfényben, a piacok fel voltak dúlva, bár a mecsetek és minaretek csillogó tornyain még mindig megcsillant a fény. Távolabb az áttört városfal látszott, jobbra az azúrkék tenger, rajta az egyiptomi flottával, balra pedig a sivatag kietlen homokos és sziklás vidékei látszottak, ahová csak a legelvetemültebb kereskedők merészkedtek be, mert a vízi közlekedés sokkal biztonságosabbnak tűnt.

\- Milyen gyönyörű város… vajon a többi oszmán város is ilyen lesz, amiket meghódítunk? Kétlem… a háborúval mindig elveszítenek valamilyen értéket, amitől már feleannyira sem csodálatosak, mint fénykorukban… viszont nem az a célom most, hogy városokba látogassak. Ha képesek voltunk bevenni Shalint, akkor képesnek kell lennünk még több tucat város bevételére – jelentette ki Hassan.

Belenézett a napba, mintha csak az lett volna az Oszmán Birodalom, amivel szembe készült szállni. Csak azzal nem számolt, hogy a nap fénye erősebb volt, bántotta a szemét, így kénytelen volt félrenézni. Elfordult a város felől és lenézett a tőle pár lépésre fekvő holttestre. Hosszan tanulmányozta a vonásaikat, majd átlépett rajtuk és intett a két katonájának is, hogy távozzanak. Többé nem nézett vissza a testekre. Tekintetét előre szegezte a jövőbe és meglódult a fantáziája. Milyen jó is lesz majd Egyiptom és az Oszmán Birodalom trónján ülni…

* * *

 _Három hónappal később, amikor az egyiptomi sereg egy másik tengerparti várost ostromolt meg, a szultáni sereg is kivonult, szétverve Hassan csapatait. A herceget elkapták, majd kivégezték, fejét kétszázötven másik egyiptomi katona fejével küldték vissza az országba, elrettentés céljából._ _A szultán úgy gondolta, Shalint, birodalmának egykori gyémántját túl sok pénz és munka lenne újjáépíteni, így a város hamarosan az enyészeté lett, pasája pedig lassan a feledés homályába merült…_

* * *

 **Úristen milyen maratoni fejezetek kerekedtek a végére ':D  
** **Itt a vége, fuss el véle, csapat felének annyi, de sebaj... Erzsiék rendben vannak az a lényeg... meg az olaszkák is, szóval nem kell meglincselni. (Meg Tinót sem, ugye, Goldrynn?)  
Köszönöm szépen, hogy végigolvastad, remélem tetszett! ^^  
Kellemes Húsvétot Mindenkinek!**


End file.
